Pokemon: GX!
by Jaswinder
Summary: [Pokemon Crossover] At Battle Academy, the students don’t fight with cards. They fight each other... Episode 7 and 8: A Forbidden Move!
1. A Test of Destiny!

**Author's Notes: **Okay... This is probably my weirdest fic yet, and that's saying something. It's something that came about after one drawing a friend of mine did, of Chazz as a Raichu Pokemorph (anthropomorphic Pokemon). We started babbling about what everyone else would be, and soon the plotbunnies started breeding. Yeah, zomg furries.

So, essentially, the premise is that everyone is a Pokemorph and that at school, instead of some card game, they fight each other with their moves and powers. I incorporate a lot of Pokemon mechanics into this fic -- evolution, types, powers, berries and stuff, so it helps to be pretty familiar with the series or the games through Ruby and Sapphire. I don't watch the Pokemon anime much, so I may have different interpretations of how some moves and things look or work.

I'm also taking some artistic liberties with the GX characters. I know that Alexis and Chazz are supposed to be first year students like Jaden and Sy, but they seem way too familiar with the campus and already seem to be established. So I'd say they're second year or so. I'm also going to stick to dub names and speech patterns, as per usual, but things from the Japanese version might creep in here and there. And since this is about as alternate universe as you can get, some of them have slightly altered back-stories, but I try to remain true to the spirit of the original whenever I can.

The chapter titles are my homage to the goofy Japanese episode titles, since I'm basing episodes on the summaries for the Japanese series. A good chunk of chapters will be based on episodes, but the story will veer away from the canon in some parts, just to keep things interesting.

If it seems like the characters are making strange noises, it's because a lot of their onomatopoeia is a mutilation of their species name. XD;

Please check my profile for art, Shia and I have been doodling stuff nonstop for this and you reaaaally need to have a visual reference for these guys. We have a lot more than is posted, too, but I'm still working on a site for it all.

Quick run-down of who's who:  
**Jaden Yuki (Juudai Yuki)** -- a Venonat. Yeah, a Venonat. Why? Well... Because they look so much like Kuriboh. That's it, really, but somehow it ended up working really well for him. He's not some cool or awesome type, just a regular, average kind of monster that most people would underestimate and overlook.  
**Syris Truesdale (Shou Marafuji)** -- an Eevee.   
**Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume)** -- a Raichu, the one that started it all. XD His Ojamas and other spirit friends have been replaced, too, you'll see.  
**Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjoin)** -- a Gardevoir, a third generation psychic type.  
**Zane Truesdale (Ryou Marafuji)** -- an Umbreon.  
**Chumley Huffington (Maedo Hayato)** -- a Snorlax.  
**Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa)** -- a Porygon, because they seem so... mathematical.  
**Dr. Banner (Daitokuji-Sensei) -- **a Persian. He also has a nonmorphic (regular monster) Meowth. They exist in the world too, as animals and critters and stuff. I hope things don't get too confusing.  
**Dr. Crowler (Chronos de Medici) **-- a freak male Jynx, because dude, they already come with big purple lips, blonde hair and uniforms.

**Genre**: This is actually not going to be a straight up romance fic. I've been wanting to do a shonen-style story for a long time, and so like the original, this fic will have more about battles and adventure than fluff. But it will be there, oh yes. Whether it becomes official or just insinuation and subtext, we'll see.

**Pairings:  
**Jaden x Syrus  
Zane x Alexis  
And any others that might strike me along the way.

**Warnings**: Since I'm a Jaden x Sy fanatic, there will be shounen-ai in this story, or at least strong hints of it. There's also going to be a considerable amount of violence since this is Pokemon and all, but it shouldn't get serious that often. I'll probably keep the alcohol and swearing and stuff they cut out of the original in, too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Pokemon, or any of the characters or concepts or species or whatever. Those belong to Konami, 4kids, Viz, Creatures Inc, Nintendo, etc.

**Turn 1**

_A Test of Destiny! Fierce Fire from Within_

"Naaa... Stupid train! Not my fault I overslept -- hey, where am I?"

Oversized talons dug into the earth and skidded to a halt. They rose up onto their tip toes.

"Aw man, which way is it...?"

A breeze tousled purple bangs into Jaden's face. His antennae uncurled to their full height, bobbing in the wind. The Venonat screwed up his face in concentration, honing in on some kind of mysterious buggy instinct. His antennae stopped swaying and pointed north.

"Thataway!" Jaden announced to the trees, frightening a few Spearows into flight, and sped off in the new direction.

"Sheesh, why'd they put Kaibaland in the middle of nowhere? Unless I got off at the wrong stop..." he wondered, muttering as he hopped a fence.

His keen eyes scanned the horizon, and spotted a gigantic sign with a stylized 'KC' on it. Trademark fins and a curled tail marked the letters as the Kaibacorp logo. He grinned victoriously and ran with renewed determination.

Eventually, Jaden's feet brought him to a main road and he broke into a full gallop, antennae and coat tails whipping behind him. He passed a few other late would-be students, and left them coughing and confused in his dusty wake.

"No way am I gonna let a little tardiness get in the way of -- oof!"

Jaden had been so focused on the looming form of the exam building that he had failed to notice a particular pedestrian. He ran square into a tall Pidgeot's black-clad chest.

The Venonat fell back on his rear and rubbed his head. "Uh... whoops. Sorry, dude!"

The stoic-faced bird seemed far less worse for wear, and the corner of the stranger's beak became a slight smile. "In a hurry?" the Pidgeot's deep voice wondered, an amused chuckle threatening.

"Yeah, I gotta get to my test and I woke up late and then I couldn't find my way and oh man, if I don't get there in time I'll never get into Battle Academy!" Jaden sputtered, hurriedly getting to his feet.

"I think you'll make it," the Pidgeot tilted his head knowingly, multicolored hair sweeping back into the wind. "Hmm... Here, have this. I have a feeling it belongs with you."

The stranger produced a small TM ball from somewhere and offered it to Jaden. The Venonat blinked and took it, looking it over. "Wow, um, thanks..."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I -- Hey, wait a minute, aren't you--" But when Jaden lifted his head, the bird was gone. A quick glance behind him told him the stranger had not walked on, and he even glanced up to see if he had flown off, but there were no signs of him. Jaden frowned, puzzled, but the mystery was forgotten when he saw a clock hanging on the entrance to the school. "Naaa! Two minutes late!"

The entrance doors started to close, and Jaden leaped headlong between them. "Wait! Don't close yet, I gotta take my test!"

Ignoring the protests of the registration officials, he scrambled through the entrance and grimaced when he saw the test area. Battle trials were already well under way. He did his best to be discrete as he climbed up the stairs of the stadium seating that surrounded the arena. As frantic as he was, though, he couldn't help stop and let out an impressed whistle when a Porygon nearly blasted his examiner through the roof with Zap Cannon.

Elsewhere in the audience, a Skarmory and a Seviper sat beside a lounging Raichu. They all wore the uniforms of the elite Articuno dorm.

"That kid Bastion is one of the best so far," the Skarmory noted. "He has a pretty good Zap Cannon... Whaddya think, Ch -- Thunder?"

"Do you honestly think I'm worried about some pixelated freak?" the Raichu smirked, narrowing his eyes at the spectacle. He lifted his hand and pointed at the ceiling, electricity crackling around his outstretched finger.

A loud crack of thunder rumbled outside, startling everyone else in the stadium.

"No _normal_-type is going to take my title as the King of Thunder," the Electric-type brought his hand back under his head, resting his chin on it. The Raichu's fin-like ears laid back in smug self-satisfaction. His companions were silenced.

"That's weird, I coulda sworn it was clear outside," Jaden blinked at the ceiling, then looked for someplace to sit. There was an empty seat beside an anxious looking little Eevee with blue hair and glasses. Jaden slid into the chair like he owned it.

"So, what's going on?" The Venonat inquired, and the Eevee yelped in surprise, long ears drooping back over his shoulders.

"Haha, did I scare ya? Sorry, pal," Jaden grinned, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on the back of the chair in front of him.

"I-I, um, they're holding the field test part of the entrance exams..." the Eevee answered tentatively, looking up at Jaden briefly before returning his gaze to the fights, "Some of these guys look pretty tough... oh man, I knew I should have studied harder, I just barely managed to keep from fainting..."

"Aw, I'm sure you did fine," Jaden assured him sincerely, "Just think positive! That's what I do."

"Heh, right," the Eevee's tail curled around his feet in obvious nervousness, "Oh, sorry, I'm Syrus."

"Na? Oh yeah," Jaden grinned a sheepish, fanged grin, "I'm Jaden. Chin up, Sy, just be glad it's over and done with!"

"I just hope I'm not over and done with, too," Syrus mumbled and sank back into his seat. His glasses threatened to fall off the end of his nose when he hung his head.

Jaden frowned and looked back at the arena. It had been divided into several areas so the teachers could test multiple students. The would-be students' poorly aimed blasts and attacks took out more of their fellow test-takers than teachers, and terrorized spectators sitting in the lower seats. Jaden tried to gauge his potential competition, but he had forgotten to study, so the names of most attacks and type vulnerabilities escaped him.

"Hey, who's _that_?" Jaden wondered aloud and pointed to an adult Jynx dressed in the uniform of a teacher.

"I think that's Dr. Crowler," Syrus followed Jaden's hand and squinted, "She... he... uh... is an upperclassmen teacher or something. I thought all Jynx were female, but he sounds like a guy... I dunno what he is."

"Scary, I'd say," Jaden stuck his tongue out between his fangs, and Syrus suppressed a giggle.

Around the arena, examiners either finished off their pupils or were finished off by them, and a Chansey nurse carted off the fallen to a Center. Soon, Dr. Crowler stepped into the middle of the cleared arena and held up a megaphone.

"Entrance exams for the 2015 Battle Academy semester are now over. You'll be receiving your results shortly--"

Jaden stood up and started to protest, but someone ran out to where Dr. Crowler stood in the arena and interrupted him before Jaden could. Crowler listened as was whispered something, but looked none too pleased with what he heard.

"I don't care if there's one more registrant left, time is --" Crowler noticed he still held the megaphone up and quickly lowered it to argue. But the interloper produced a cell phone and handed it to Crowler, whose expression changed rapidly.

"Chancellor! Well, I -- ... yes, one more left, but -- I know, but... oh, fine! I'll test him myself! Jyyy..." Crowler growled and snapped the phone shut, tossing his blond hair back. He lifted the megaphone back up to his purple lips. "There's going to be one more exam, and that's it! Candidate 110, get down here!"

"That's me!" Jaden leapt out of his chair and sped down the stairs. He jumped over the last section of stairs and skidded into the arena, kicking up dust and striking a pose full of bravado. "I'm ready for anything!"

"A _Venonat_?" the Jynx looked down at Jaden incredulously, then smirked to himself. "This won't take long at all."

In the stands, a few people who had started to leave sat back down. Crowler hadn't tested any of the other examinees himself, for good reason. The Jynx's gender may have been questioned, but his prowess in battle was not. Though the teacher was the butt of many jokes throughout the three dorms, no one dared say anything to his face for fear of having something vital frozen and broken off.

"Hey, looks like some bug is gonna get squashed by Crowler," the Seviper hissed, and the Raichu looked back at the arena.

"Well, I suppose that's worth staying for," he sank back down into his seat and leaned back to watch the show.

Crowler pulled his white gloves on tightly. "I assume you know the rules -- declare all special attacks, official moves only, no power up items, no berries or potions," the teacher listed forbidden items off and straightened the lace at his throat. "If you _do_ have any of those on your person, you are immediately disqualified."

"Nope! It's just me, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden introduced himself and pointed to his puffed out chest with his thumb. "You ready, mister?"

"_Doctor!_" Crowler shrilled, face falling into a terrifying scowl.

Jaden recoiled and held up his arms. "Hey, at least tell me the battle's started before using Scary Face! Veeiigh..."

"I am not -- jh! Fine, you asked for it! _Begin!_"

The Jynx launched himself at the Venonat, intent on sending him flying with an enraged Pound attack. Jaden managed to dodge at the last minute, leaping to one side. He hit the ground running and changed direction, leaning down into a charge.

Crowler tried to stop in time, but Jaden ran headlong into his side and tackled him. The crowd 'ooh'd in unison, since most of them had written off the bug without a second thought.

"That's not a bad opening move," a Gardevoir hovering far up in the stands observed, and turned to her companion. But the Umbreon was silent, watching the battle with an indifferent expression.

"Ho-yeah! I got 'im!" Jaden got up and gloated, basking in the hoots of the crowd and raising his hands in double victory signs.

"Nnnnnyx..." Crowler hissed through his teeth and stood up, brushing off his uniform and straightening his hair. He silently strode up to the Venonat's back and clamped a cold hand down on the bug's shoulder.

"Na?" Jaden had no time to react before he was spun around and attacked with a merciless Double Slap.

"Ow! Ow!" Jaden flinched and tried to wriggle away, but Crowler had a strong grip and an even stronger backhand. At this rate, he was going to black out before he even got another move in. Out of options, he tilted his head far back out of slapping range and did the first thing that came to mind.

_"Supersonic!"_ He whistled.

Well, not quite a whistle, but a sharp, high-pitched, buzzing drone that cut through the air of the stadium. Spectators winced and covered their ears, and those that hadn't blocked it out quickly enough blinked and looked around in sudden confusion. Crowler was forced to let go of Jaden before he went deaf, clutching the sides of his head.

Eventually, Jaden ran out of air and stumbled back, rubbing his sore cheek. Crowler glared venomously at him, but grinned and straightened up as soon as Jaden went quiet.

"Supersonic? Please, do you realize how hard it is to confuse a Psychic type?" Crowler sneered and loomed over the cornered bug. Jaden gulped and looked around the arena.

"I think I got some of them, does that count?" He grinned sheepishly and pointed to a few drooling and dizzy spectators. Crowler snorted.

"Unfortunately for you, no."

In the stands, the Porygon examinee tilted his head. "That's quite a Supersonic your friend has. I'm glad I can temporarily disable my audio input channels..."

Syrus jumped at the sudden voice coming from a row behind him, and he looked back. "That's not fair, I mean, why would they make him fight a teacher?"

"I suspect that Dr. Crowler was merely annoyed at things going off schedule. If Crowler were to use a Psychic move, I'm afraid he would be finished. Venonats are half Poison, if I recall."

"Oh no, Jaden," Syrus frowned, looking back at the arena, "He seemed so sure of himself..."

"Well, if knowing is half the battle, confidence is the other half," the Porygon's face acquired an oddly angular smile, "I'm Bastion, by the way."

"Oh, hi, I'm Syrus Truesdale," Syrus introduced himself and nodded his head politely, but he was distracted by watching the fight in the arena. The Porygon scrutinized the small Eevee.

"Truesdale...?"

On the stadium floor, Crowler lowered his hands. They took on an ominous blue glow. "Time to end this. I think I've humored you long enough!"

"Wha--" Jaden was interrupted by a cold blast of air, and his teeth chattered. The air temperature in the arena spontaneously plummeted, and a summoned wind billowed through Crowler's coat and hair.

Gathered power illuminated the Jynx's hands, and the teacher reeled back, releasing it. "_Blizzard!_"

Jaden yelped as an explosion of snow and ice hit him. Shivering, he tried to dodge, but Crowler's attack soon enveloped the entire arena and Jaden slipped on a patch of ice. He fell head first into a snow drift and curled up defensively, trying to conserve warmth. His antennae felt frozen.

He heard the Jynx's grating laughter and strained to find a solution. Jaden didn't know many moves besides Tackle and Supersonic, and none of them could help him now. The freezing air was rapidly seeping his energy, and darkness threatened at the corners of his eyes.

Was this going to be it? Was he in way over his head? Everyone always said that bug-types were easily squished; maybe they were right after all. Maybe he'd just read too many comic books and it had all gone to his head. Maybe he should just give up and go to a normal school. Maybe he just wasn't meant to become stronger, or to be the champion he'd always told himself he would be --

"Why don't you just surrender and save yourself a trip to the Center?" Crowler advised, his attack unrelenting.

Surrender?

_Him?_

No way.

A strange power welled in the Venonat, and he clenched his fists. The ice on his antennae dripped onto his head, and the snow around him started to melt, then sizzle.

"Hey, I'm not..." Jaden lifted his head and looked at Crowler with a sudden fire in his eyes, "I'm not finished yet!"

Crowler blinked dumbly when he noticed steam start to rise from the boy, and the snow -- water, now -- boiling in puddles around him. Jaden climbed to his feet, melted snow slicking his hair and fuzz down and dripping from his coat. Like Crowler, Jaden's hands started to glow, but this time, with a bright orange light.

"Venooo..." Jaden concentrated on the inexplicable power that possessed him, raising his fists, "_Fire Blast!_"

"What! That's impossible!" Crowler yelped in disbelief, and was too stunned to counter attack before a blazing inferno swept over his half of the arena. Shocked and bewildered noises came from the crowd.

"Ch, how the...!" In the stands, the Raichu stood and gripped the seat in front of him, tail lashing the floor with angry little sparks, "How can a _bug_ use a fire attack?"

Jaden's attack quickly melted the layer of ice and snow that had covered the floor of the arena, and soon extinguished itself. Crowler was left sprawled on his back, coat and hair blackened to the same dark grey as his skin. He weakly coughed out a smoke ring.

"Jyyyy... I... oof." Crowler started to lift his head, but gave up and let it fall back.

Jaden blinked and snapped out of the trance the strange attack had left him in. He scratched his head, looking around the charred arena, just as confused as the people watching. "I won...?"

The Chansey nurse sidestepped the steamy puddles staining the arena floor, and walked over to Crowler. She looked him over, then nodded. "Dr. Crowler is out cold."

"Woah... I won!" Jaden repeated, hooting his victory, "Yeah! Man, how did I do that? Oh well, who cares -- I won!"

The Venonat did an impromptu victory dance while the Chansey's assistants lifted Crowler to take him to the Center to recover.

"I haven't the faintest idea how he pulled that off! Fascinating!" Bastion leaned forward in his seat, and Syrus nodded in shocked agreement. He had been covering his eyes, unable to watch Jaden's certain defeat, but the roar of the fire caught his attention.

The Eevee felt his tail wagging, happy for the cheerful boy. There was no way Jaden wouldn't get into the school now. Jaden spotted him from the arena floor and grinned broadly, giving him a thumbs up. Syrus returned it meekly, smiling.

They weren't the only ones impressed. "That was incredible," the Gardevoir murmured to herself. "Think they'll let him into Articuno after that display, Zane?"

"I doubt it. He's not disciplined," the Umbreon responded simply, then turned and headed for the exit. "That victory was luck."

"I think it was a little more than that..." she shrugged, but followed Zane, floating over to join him on the stairs.

The diminishing crowd did nothing to mar Jaden's excitement. He only stopped his dancing when a small hand tugged uncertainly on his coat. The Venonat blinked and paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

Syrus stood behind him, smiling shyly and nodding towards the door. "They're going to close the building, you... we should get going."

"Hah, oops! Right," Jaden grinned and followed the Eevee to the doors, gripping the lapels of his jacket. His wry grin settled into a more serious smile of determination, and he looked up at the sky when they stepped through the doors.

"Battle Academy... Here we come!"


	2. The King of Thunder!

**Turn 2**

_The King of Thunder! A No-Rules Battle_

"Congratulations on passing your entrance exams, and welcome to Battle Academy! Here, we pride ourselves on the finest facilities and faculty, and our alumni have gone on to be world famous fighters..."

Syrus watched the video link of the Slowking Chancellor give an orientation, complete with video clips of the various parts of the campus. It highlighted the school's state of the art PokéCenter, interactive arenas with traps and holograms, and the campus's wide variety of natural terrain that made students of any type feel at home.

"Living here is going to be like being on vacation year round," Syrus grinned, tail wagging unconsciously. "I wonder what part of the island the dorms are on. I hope it's someplace nice -- hey, Jaden?"

The Eevee looked over at his companion. His ears drooped when he saw the Venonat hunched over, snoring into his arms and chewing on his own coat sleeve in his sleep.

"Jaden, wake up, you'll get in trouble!" Syrus shook the taller morph's shoulder, and Jaden lifted his head, antennae bobbing sleepily in front of his eyes.

"Naaa... I swear, Mom, I didn't eat your socks... huh?"

Syrus raised an eyebrow at Jaden and motioned to the video display. "You're missing orientation."

"Oh. Veh, wake me up when it's time for lunch," Jaden mumbled and let his head fall back down.

Syrus frowned. "They're going to be handing out PokéNavs, the instructor will see you sleeping!"

"Snuwah? PokéNavs?" Jaden blinked, looking at Syrus from over his arms.

"They made one for all the new students. They're like little personal hand-held computers that have all our information on them, and maps of the island and class schedules and stuff. I think you can send messages with them, too."

Jaden's antennae perked. "Awesome! Can you play games on them?"

"I don't -- wait, here they come," Syrus quickly straightened up in his seat and folded his hands.

"Syrus Truesdale?" the Tentacruel instructor wondered as he walked past Syrus's seat. The Eevee nodded, and the instructor rummaged around a box with a few of his tentacles. He produced a particular device, and set it on Syrus's desk.

"Jaden Yuki?"

He had fallen back asleep. Syrus nudged him with his elbow.

"Na! Disable!" Jaden snapped awake, fuzz puffing up like a frightened Meowth's tail.

Syrus opened his mouth, but suddenly found himself unable to talk.

"Whoops, I mean... here," Jaden grinned and sank down in his seat self-consciously.

The Tentacruel glowered at them from beneath his hood and rolled his eyes. He found another device, set it on Jaden's desk, and moved on.

"Sorry, bud, that, uh... that should wear off in a few minutes." Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Syrus just shook his head.

"Hey, looks like everyone's leaving. Let's see what these things can do!" Jaden stood and headed for the door, and Syrus scrambled after him mutely.

---

Outside, Jaden leaned against an elegant sculpture of Articuno in flight, and flipped through the features of his PokéNav. He found his personal profile and read it over.

"Hey, Sy," he called to the Eevee standing on the other side of the sculpture, "I got into the Moltres Red dorm! How bout you?"

"Same," Syrus looked around the feet of the statue to Jaden, smiling faintly. "I guess that explains our coats..."

"This is great!" Jaden hopped over to Syrus's side of the statue and peered over his shoulder, then looked at his own PokéNav for verification. "We even have the same room! Sweet, now I can have a friend for a roomie instead of some random weirdo."

Syrus blinked up at the Venonat and lifted his ears hopefully. "Friend...?"

But Jaden was already distracted. Bastion walked by, sporting a new yellow uniform.

"Hey, you were the guy who kicked ass in that exam, aren't you?" Jaden greeted the Porygon and got a chuckle from him.

"I could say the same of you, though I might chose less vulgar language," Bastion mused, "I'm Bastion."

"Haha, sorry, naa... I'm Jaden!" Jaden lifted the lapel of his new coat proudly, "Me and Sy got into Moltres Red! How 'bout you?"

"Moltres? That hardly seems fair considering your performance in your fight," Bastion frowned in puzzlement, but nodded to the collar of his new uniform. "I was accepted into Zapdos Yellow."

"Wha? Fair? Red is awesome, Moltres has to be like the best dorm!" Jaden struck a pose to show off his new school color proudly, "Goes with my eyes, huh?"

"The hues are indeed congruent, but... Well, I suppose you'll see. I wish you well." Bastion started to turn away.

"I'll be seeing you around the dorms!" Jaden hollered at Bastion's back, but the Porygon shook his head.

"Perhaps, but it's unlikely," the Porygon paused and pointed to the sea, "seeing as your dorm is located on a cliff 2.51 kilometers south from this location."

"Oh. Thanks, man!" Jaden waved to Bastion as he walked on, then turned to Syrus. "Let's go check out our new digs!"

---

"Eeee..." Syrus grimaced and hesitated before stepping into their room. There were not only stains on the ceiling, but cracks running through them, and the cobwebs in the corners had dust on them. The windows were caked with dirt and grime, and a loud, wheezing fan sputtered on and off in one corner.

"I guess this place isn't so great after all," Syrus murmured and entered cautiously, watching his feet.

"It just needs a little TLC, that's all," Jaden walked in brazenly and threw himself into a chair that creaked in protest. "I like it, it's homey!"

"It's kinda dark," Syrus shied away from the corners and stayed near the brightest window, and Jaden jumped out of the chair, knocking it over. He righted it as an afterthought, and peered out the window with Syrus.

"Woah, this _is_ the best dorm!"

Syrus stared up at the Venonat as though he had suddenly evolved. "Huh?"

"Look! Outside!" Jaden grabbed Syrus's shoulders and pointed him so he looked out the window. Jaden yanked aside a ratty curtain and sunlight poured into the cramped room.

"I just see the ocean..."

"Exactly! I bet we have the best view on the island," Jaden grinned, "It'll be so neat to be here at night. Nothin' but the stars and the sea, for miles and miles..."

"Nrrr, close that thing," a grumpy voice caused both of them to jump, and Jaden dropped the curtain.

"Someone else in here?" Jaden wondered. He and Syrus yelped and clung to each other when a huge, ominous form shifted in the top bunk of the bed.

"What, never seen a Snorlax before?" their roommate snorted, sitting up in bed. The posts of the bunk bed groaned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know we had another roommate," Jaden laughed and loosened his grip on Syrus, patting the Eevee's back as if that's what he had intended to do all along. "I'm Jaden."

"I'm Syrus," Syrus echoed, scrunching up beneath Jaden's pats.

"Yeah, well, I'm Chumley, and trust me, there's nothin' to get excited about if you're stuck in this dorm," the Snorlax muttered, pulling the blanket back up.

"Why not? Sure, our room needs to be cleaned and fixed up, but it's nothing a little elbow grease won't help," Jaden glanced around the room, "I bet we could make this place totally rad!"

"Living in the dorm is only half of it," Chumley shook his head, somehow glaring at the wall despite his closed eyes, "If you're in Moltres, you might as well be a drop-out."

"Vee... I knew it," Syrus sighed to himself, and Chumley continued.

"The three dorms are divided by rank. Articuno Blue is for older kids that are like, fighting experts, and have already evolved into their final form. Zapdos Yellow is for new students who show they have talent and potential."

He turned his cynical glare down to them. "And Moltres Red is for -- well, let's just say it'd make more sense if it was Magikarp Red! It's for all the low-level, un-evolved students who can't fight their way out of a paper bag. They just keep us around so the other dorms have something for target practice!"

"Really?" Jaden frowned briefly, then squinted up at Chumley. "What're you doin' here then? I thought Snorlax were pretty darn powerful."

Chumley scowled and grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, yeah, well... Rest is a good move and all, but not if you keep accidentally using it in middle of class."

"Haha, I hear ya, I don't even know that one and I sleep through lectures!" Jaden grinned, then looked back down at Syrus, who didn't look nearly as amused. "Wanna go see what else is around here, Sy?"

Syrus nodded absently, and trailed behind Jaden as he trotted back outside.

---

Jaden held his arms out for balance as he walked precariously close to the cliff. The ocean crashed at the rocks below, and Syrus walked beside him, eyes on the ground. He looked up only when the Venonat nearly fell and waved his arms and antennae wildly for balance. Syrus froze, horrified, but Jaden managed to escape the pull of gravity and stumbled away from the edge.

"Sheesh, I can't wait till I have wings," Jaden scowled down at the abyss, looking mildly shaken. It was quickly forgotten and he continued on, even moving back towards the edge.

"Wings?" Syrus caught up with him.

"Yeah, someday I'm gonna be a Venomoth! Then I'll really kick butt! I'll be like, bam, Poison Powder, fssh! Psychic! Psshow!" Jaden stuck his tongue out and made laser noises. "Plus I could fly! But I got a long way to go before that happens."

"Heh, yeah, me too," Syrus frowned, "But I don't think I'll ever be strong enough..."

"Don't think like that! We'll be the very best, like... no one ever was! That's my quest," Jaden held up a fist, letting the wind run through his coat and antennae with dramatic flare, "And I'll face every challenge along the way! With courage and stuff!"

Syrus's eyebrows quirked at his friend, but otherwise the Venonat's words had no impact. "But Chumley said..."

"Hey, you never mind that," Jaden waved his hand dismissively, "No one's gonna use me for target practice, and I'm not gonna let them beat on you, either."

Syrus blinked up at him, and his ears perked fractionally. "Really...?"

"You bet! We're buds, right?" Jaden grinned down at him, "You got all kinds of things to look forward to -- I mean, I'm gonna become a Venomoth and that's that, but _you_, you have choices! How 'bout a Jolteon?"

"Eee, I dunno," Syrus smiled and looked at his feet, shrugging. "I never really thought about it."

"I know, a Flareon! You could be all _fwoosh, crackle!_ like I was at the test!" Jaden spread his hands and wiggled his fingers, mimicking fire. "Moltres was a fire-type, after all!"

"You're right, just because we're in Moltres doesn't mean we -- Hey... how did you do that, anyway, Jaden?" Syrus lifted his head, but Jaden had already started running towards a building in the distance. "Jaden! Wait up!"

---

"Woah..." Jaden stepped into the arena and looked around the stadium in awe.

The sides and floor of the arena were coated in a smooth, tough material that could resist all the claws, teeth, and elemental forces the students could throw at it. It was marked with dividing lines down the center, and stadium seats surrounded it.

"Aah... Can you smell it, Sy?" Jaden grinned, leaning his head back. His antennae swayed in the still air.

"Smell what?" Syrus blinked, small but sensitive nose twitching. "This place smells like... eigh... burnt plastic, grass, sea water and I don't know what else --"

"Exactly! Hey, nice nose, bud." Jaden looked down at him, nodding to the arena, "That's the smell of battle! This has gotta be a student arena..."

Jaden noticed a control panel to one side and wandered over to it.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here," Syrus mumbled worriedly, ears pinned back with alert anxiety.

"Hey, we're students here, right? We'll probably end up using this place too," Jaden dismissed his concern and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The floor of the arena shifted under Syrus's feet, and he yelped.

The smooth material of the arena suddenly lurched up into a strange collection of geometric shapes. An incredibly realistic hologram of a jungle flicked into existence, masking blobs and cones as fronds and vine-strewn trees. A soundtrack of tropical buzzes and birdcalls played in the background, and vents spewed out hot, humid air.

"Awesome!" Jaden gaped at the display, then attacked the control panel with enthusiasm, hitting another array of buttons. The humid air became stark and dry, and the jungle faded into a rocky desert. Another button released a small deluge of very real water, and it swirled over the arena floor with a roar.

"Jaden, you shouldn't mess with that!" Syrus grimaced, looking at the doors and watching for witnesses.

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Jaden nearly giggled with giddiness, and the water drained out of the arena. Trap doors opened in the corners of the arena floor, and tall, thin Tesla coils rose out of the ground. Electricity arced between them, criss-crossing the air. Another switched killed the electricity, and a billowing wall of fire engulfed the edges of the floor instead.

Jaden laughed with all the glee of a kid in a candy store. He had soon hit so many switches and buttons that the arena's holograms and traps started to jumble, until they became an active volcanic landscape coated with snow. Cheerful, misplaced birdsong chirped in the background.

He was only stopped when an angry, steel-clawed hand came down on the panel and hit an overriding off-switch. The holograms disappeared, the soundtrack went silent, and arena flattened back into its former featureless state.

"Aww..." Jaden frowned, then looked up at the large Skarmory behind him without a hint of intimidation. "Hey, who're you?"

"I should be asking you that, _Moltres_ reject," the steel bird glared at him hatefully, and Syrus clung to the back of Jaden's coat. Jaden blinked and looked the Skarmory over.

"Blue coat -- guess that means you're in, uh, what was it? Aerodactyl? Alakazam?" Jaden scratched his head, trying to recall Chumley's words.

"Articuno!" an irate Seviper piped up in behind the Skarmory, slithering over to loom over Jaden and Syrus as well. The Eevee tried to disappear behind Jaden, tucking his tail between his legs.

"You know, the dorm whose private arena you happen to be trespassing in," the Skarmory growled.

The Venonat wasn't impressed. "Hey, I don't see your name --"

The Seviper pointed behind him to a large emblem of Articuno gracing the entrance to the arena.

"...oh. Haha, sorry, didn't see that," Jaden grinned a fanged, sheepish smile, antennae drooping. But he recovered quickly, and they perked back up. "Hey, as long as we're all here, anyone wanna quick throw down on this spiffy high tech arena?"

The Seviper and Skarmory looked at each other incredulously. "Didn't you hear us? We're in _Articuno_," the Skarmory raised his beak disdainfully. "You're not even worthy of being a smear on our arena floor, but if you're in the mood for some pain --"

There was suddenly a slight, static buzz in the air. Light, barely audible steps came down the metallic stairs leading down to the control panel. The Skarmory and the Seviper suddenly flinched as if caught, and quickly stepped aside. They stood at attention.

"Well, what did you two find?" a low, sneering voice laced with cockiness addressed the poison and steel types.

"This Moltres loser was intruding on our dorm... We figured we'd show him his place, but if you'd rather do it instead," the Skarmory offered quickly.

Jaden blinked. The two large, imposing 'morphs had stepped aside for...

A thin Raichu no taller than he was.

He couldn't help it. Much to the disbelief and horror of everyone else in the room, he started laughing.

The Raichu's fur bristled in indignation. Electricity crackled at his cheeks, and the Skarmory and Seviper stepped back. "Something _funny,_ insect?"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, it's just," Jaden waved his hand and shook his head, regaining his breath and fighting off the last of his laughter. "Nothin', nothin'!"

"Wait a minute, I know who you are," the electric-type narrowed his eyes in recognition, "You're that kid that beat Crowler, aren't you?"

"That's me!" Jaden posed, heedless of the Eevee cowering behind him, "And you are?"

"You don't know!" the Seviper sounded shocked, "That's --"

"Thunder," the Raichu lifted his hand and cut off his companion. "Though a Moltres _moron_ has no place sullying my name by speaking it."

"Oh yeah? Something tells me that's not your real name," Jaden grinned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ch, that's none of your business," the thunder-mouse scowled dangerously, tail lashing underneath his coat. But then he was struck with an idea, and his features relaxed into a more wicked expression.

"I gotta wonder how a reject like you beat Crowler. Maybe you had some outside _assistance_...? Venonats can't learn moves like that _naturally_, after all."

"Hey, you saying I cheated?" Jaden suddenly lost his oblivious cheerfulness, red eyes narrowing slightly.

"You explain how you pulled that Fire Blast off, then," the Raichu's smirk widened, and Jaden balled his claws into fists.

"I -- well, okay, so I'm not exactly sure how I did it, but no one calls Jaden Yuki a cheater!" Jaden held up his fist.

"Oh, did I upset the purple freak? Why don't you prove you're not a cheat, then? Right here, right now," the electric-type stepped back, spreading his arms in invitation. "Go ahead, fry me."

Syrus and the Articuno students exchanged uncertain looks, and gave the two a wide berth. Jaden scowled. "You asked for it, bud!"

The Venonat held his hands out in front of him, lunging forward in an attack pose. "_Fire Blast!_"

Nothing happened.

Jaden's antennae twitched, and his expression lost some of its ferocity. "C'mon! _Fire Blast!_"

But Jaden's hands refused to comply. He frowned and wiggled his fingers. "Please? Fire Blast?"

Jaden's would-be victim sneered and folded his arms. "I didn't think so."

"Veeeh..." Jaden looked at his hands in confusion, "I don't know what's going on..."

"Maybe we should see what you can do in a fight with your _real_ moves," the thunder-mouse suggested, a crooked grin going from one golden cheek spot to the other. Behind him, his tail rose like an Arbok threatening to strike.

"Hey, if I can manage to get Crowler, I can get you too!" Jaden insisted, and hefted himself over the rail surrounding the arena. "If you want a battle, you've got one!"

His opponent hopped the rail with considerably more grace than the Venonat and landed silently. "Trust me, a teacher is one thing, but the King of Thunder is something entirely --"

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice interrupted the Raichu and he froze, robbed of his bravado.

Syrus looked up from where he had hid from the older students and blinked. A Gardevoir with long, light green hair and the blue blazer of the Articuno dorm hovered at the entrance. She didn't look pleased.

"Alexis..." the Raichu's ears fell, but he shook his head and mustered a smug expression. "Are you going to warn me about holding unofficial fights again?"

Alexis folded her arms. "I was going to come get you because the welcome party at the Articuno dorm started, but hey, if you've got better things to do. I'm sure Crowler will understand... _Chazz_."

He stiffened as if struck. His two friends grimaced.

"Ch... fine," Chazz muttered under his breath and exited the arena. His lackeys trailed after him. He paused at the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. "This isn't over, insect!"

When they were gone, Jaden glanced over at the Gardevoir and tried to suppress a grin. "You're kidding me. _Chazz?_"

Alexis allowed herself a small chuckle and nodded. "There's a reason he goes around calling himself Thunder."

"Oh man," Jaden laughed to himself, "I feel kinda sorry for him now."

"You're Jaden, aren't you?" Alexis wondered, and the Venonat nodded eagerly.

"Jaden Yuki, next king of the fight! The battle master! Ruler of the ring!" he twirled through a series of dramatic stances, then glanced over at a section of seats. "Hey, I think you can come out of hiding now, Sy."

A pair of long brown ears emerged from behind a chair, and Syrus waved shyly. He stumbled to his feet and walked to Jaden's side.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. Don't worry, not all Articunos are like those jerks," she nodded toward the retreating forms of Chazz and his friends. "But speaking of parties, I bet the Moltres welcome dinner is starting too. You guys should get going before anyone notices you missing."

"I'm missing dinner!" Jaden suddenly looked horrified, and sped towards the exit. As an after thought, he turned around, running in place. "See you later, Alexis! Thanks!"

The Gardevoir waved back with one of her ribbon-like arms, and Syrus scrambled after him.

---

While the other dorms dined on buttered lobster and sparkling cider, the students at Moltres Red faced fish rolls and strangely colored soups of dubious edibility.

Syrus pushed what he could only hope was a dumpling around with his spoon, mulling over the day's events. The fact he could not only clearly smell the acrid ingredients in his meal, but in _everyone's_ meals did nothing to whet his appetite.

"You're lucky you don't have a nose, Jaden," he sighed, but his only response was a cacophony of over-enthusiastic chomps and gulps. The Eevee lifted his head, and made a face when he saw Jaden eagerly alternating between downing his soup and munching on unidentifiable appetizers.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Syrus wondered, forced to look away.

Jaden blinked and paused in his voracious eating. "What are you talking about? This is the best thing I've had in a long time!"

"First time I've seen that reaction to Moltres food," Chumley muttered from his side of the table, pushing his plate away.

"Well, if you guys aren't gonna eat, mind if I help myself?" Jaden flashed them a charming, if not vampire-esque grin and inched toward their plates.

Syrus just shook his head and nudged his dinner toward the Bug-type. "Help yourself."

"You guys are the greatest!" Jaden gushed briefly, before he dove into Syrus's meal.

A Pokémon sitting on a desk at the forefront of the dining-dash-lecture hall stretched and uncurled itself. The chubby Meowth yawned at the students.

"Not even our headmaster bothered to show up at the welcome party," Syrus frowned, leaning his elbows on the table. "I can't really blame him..."

But a tall Persian-morph chose that moment to step into the room, smiling at the students and nodding his head in greeting.

"Welcome to Moltres Red. I am your headmaster, Dr. Banner, nya," Banner spoke with a faint, friendly accent. He set his hand on the Meowth, scratching it behind its ear. "And as long as we're having introductions, this is Pharaoh. He is my assistant, who helps me keep things in line around here. When I am not around, he is in charge! You should listen to him, he has quite a Fury Swipe attack."

That got a quiet chuckle out of the room, and Banner's whiskered smile widened. "I would like to get to know each and every one of you. Don't listen much to what the other dorms say of Moltres, nyaa. Where you are right now does not matter, because I will do what I can to help all of you get to the top."

Syrus smiled. He already liked the headmaster. He glanced over at Jaden, and was shocked to see the Venonat still eating greedily and not listening to their teacher. He nudged Jaden under the table with his foot.

"Hmm?" Jaden set his bowl down and looked around innocently. Syrus jerked his head in Dr. Banner's direction.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Banner folded his hands and leaned against his desk casually.

"I do!" Jaden's hand shot up, and he waved to draw attention to himself, "When do we get seconds?"

Syrus couldn't believe his ears. "Jaden!"

But Banner just laughed softly, "Nyaaa, at least some of you have an appetite. It is okay, eat up. This is a party, after all!"

---

"Naaa... I shouldn't need to eat for a week," Jaden murmured and leaned against the wall of their dorm room, humming contentedly.

"You did eat enough for at least six people," Syrus agreed, and poured some green tea into mugs. "You guys want tea?"

"Ooh, I do!" Jaden started to sit up quickly, but grimaced and decided to stay put so he didn't agitate his overstuffed stomach.

Syrus sat on the floor beside him and handed him a mug, then looked up at the top bunk of the bed. "What about you, Chumley?"

But all he heard was a soft snore. Syrus shrugged and sipped his tea.

"I hope the rest of our teachers are as nice as Dr. Banner," the Eevee spoke quietly and stared at the door to their room. "I wonder what classes we have, anyway..."

"I bet our PokéNavs know," Jaden rummaged around in his coat pockets and produced his, hitting the buttons with his thumb until he found a list. "Type Dynamics 101, Fighting and Phys Ed, Stat-Boosters and Nutrition, aw man, we still have to take Math..."

"Well, it'd be silly to go to school and skip all of that," Syrus smiled slightly and looked at his own schedule. "I've got Reading and Literature after lunch, with... Dr. Crowler," his ears drooped in dread.

"Hey, at least we can suffer through it together," Jaden grinned and pointed to that class on his own schedule, then blinked when his PokéNav started ringing. "Huh?"

"I think you have a message," Syrus pressed a button on Jaden's Nav and the familiar face of a certain Raichu popped onto the screen.

"Don't think you're off the hook, insect," Chazz's recorded message leered at them, "You, me, midnight at the Articuno Blue arena. Come and cheat all you want -- rules won't apply in this fight. Unless, of course, you're too scared to face the King of Thunder!"

The message faded, and Jaden laughed, shaking his head. "Can you believe this guy, Sy? Who the heck calls themselves somethin' like that? Oh, well, I bet it'll be fun!"

"Don't tell me you're actually considering fighting him," Syrus looked up at him, unbelieving, "I'm pretty certain that's against the rules..."

"There's only one rule that really matters, bud. When someone challenges you, you gotta take them on! That's all there is to it," Jaden closed his PokéNav and put it back in his pocket, then checked the clock.

The Venonat stood, his full stomach forgotten. "Midnight's not too long from now, and that arena is across the island. We better get going. Wouldn't wanna keep ol' Sparky waiting, huh?"

"This isn't a good idea," Syrus whimpered, but followed Jaden out the door. "He's a grade ahead of us and in the top dorm! He seems pretty confident --"

"Positive thinking, Sy," Jaden stepped out into the night air, eyeing the rest of the island, "You know what they say -- the bigger their egos, the more it hurts them when you kick their butt!"

"I don't think that's how it goes..." But Syrus's words went unheeded, and he resigned himself to following Jaden into the night.

---

"Well, looks like the bug decided to show up," Chazz stood in the arena, arms folded, and his dark grey eyes followed Jaden and Syrus as they entered the building. "Shame I forgot my fly-swatter back at my dorm room."

"Just as well, 'cause it'll take a lot more than a fly-swatter to defeat me!" Jaden grinned and jumped in front of his opponent, far too excited to let the Raichu's insults get to him. Syrus was once again stuck in the stands with Chazz's two large friends, and he shied away from their disdainful glares.

"I hope not. It'd be a waste of my time to come out here and defeat you in one turn," Chazz held out his hand, "So let's both agree to fight our best, eh?"

Jaden nodded eagerly and reached out, shaking Chazz's hand. "You got it --"

Chazz's smirk became a victorious sneer. "_Thundershock!"_

A choked sound of surprise came from Jaden as the sudden jolt of electricity raced up his arm. He tried to pull away, but the painful shock had seized his muscles and made his arm numb and useless. "H-hey!"

"I told you this would be a no-rules fight!" Chazz laughed acidly and wrenched his hand out of Jaden's paralyzed grasp, leaping out of range before the Venonat could counter attack.

Jaden glowered at the Electric-type and held his arm, leaning forward and charging Chazz, ready to use the same Tackle attack that had knocked Crowler to the floor. But the tips of the Raichu feet only touched the ground briefly before the launched him back into the air.

Jaden skidded to a stop and looked around for his vanished target. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't suppose you could expect a Moltres slacker--" Chazz's voice suddenly hissed at his back, but when Jaden spun around, he saw only a streak of blue and yellow.

"--to recognize Agility," Chazz finished, and Jaden managed to whirl around quickly enough to spot the Raichu hunched like a gargoyle on one of the Tesla coils Jaden's tampering had brought onto the arena earlier.

"Hey, now, did you want to fight or play tag?" Jaden laughed and brought his hand up, challenging Chazz with a come-hither motion.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Chazz stood, long brown feet balancing on the coil skillfully. He held one arm forward, and a huge, blinding arc of electricity suddenly dispersed into the air over the arena.

"Nice aim, that didn't even hit -- ow," Jaden tried to blink the burning imprint of the arc out of his eyes.

"You don't even know Flash when you see it," Chazz laughed, his voice suddenly much closer, "Or don't see it, I should say."

Jaden stumbled, trying to pinpoint the direction of the Raichu's snickering, when he felt a long, thin tail suddenly loop around his ankles. A strong jerk yanked Jaden off his feet and sent him tumbling.

"Now I know that one wasn't a real move!" Jaden huffed, breath knocked out of him. He squinted, still trying to regain his vision.

"No rules means no rules, loser," Jaden was just able to make out a blurry blue-coated form looming over him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Syrus's voice cried from the stands.

"Want to make this two against one, Eevee? That fair enough for you?" Chazz offered, then turned back to Jaden. "Cha, I haven't even really attacked you and you're already on the floor. Know your place now, _insect?_"

"That was low even for you, Chazz," a familiar female voice came from the stairs, and Jaden lifted his head. Alexis stood with her arms folded disapprovingly. "If you're so great, you should be able to win with legitimate moves."

"Ch, I could beat him with any one of my attacks! I'm just toying with him..." Chazz muttered under his breath, but then lifted his head proudly, "And I'm honored you've come to watch me mop the floor with this _gnat_."

"I came because I had a feeling you two were getting into trouble," the Psychic type rose an eyebrow, "Or did Chazz not tell you that unmonitored fights are grounds for expulsion, Jaden?"

"He knew what he was agreeing to," Chazz snorted, turning to face Alexis. "Don't tell me you're going to snitch --"

"Hiiiiiyah!" Jaden used the chance to launch himself at Chazz's prone back, easily shoving the lightweight Raichu down and pinning him to the ground. "You're not the only one who can fight dirty!"

"Ra!" Chazz snarled, glaring hatefully at the Venonat over his shoulder, "You're going to regret that..."

The Raichu's Static ability kicked in, and Jaden let out an unmanly yipe, falling away from his electrified opponent. An electric charge puffed out Jaden's fuzz and danced between his antennae like a Jacob's ladder. It paralyzed him completely, rendering him immobile except for a few helpless twitches.

"No more playing around," Chazz got back to his feet and straightened out his coat. His eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, and there was a soft _chink_ as the lighting-bolt tip of his whip-like tail dug itself into the floor of the arena.

"Ooh, that Moltres moron is gonna get it now," the Skarmory snickered in his seat, and the Seviper joined him with a hissing, giddy chuckle.

Alexis's face fell, and she floated further down the stairs. "Chazz, don't, he's just --"

"No one gets away with that," the Raichu hissed, and he leaned back on his tail. His feet started to leave the ground. "Especially not an _insect!_"

Outside, distant thunder rumbled.

Syrus's ears fell, and he cowered as far down in his seat as he could while still watching the arena.

"What... what the heck kinda pose is that?" Jaden grimaced and managed to open one eye, suffering through the paralyzing aftershocks with as much dignity as possible. The hovering Raichu ground his teeth, clenching his fists. Sparks crackled by the spots on either side of his snarl.

_"THUND--"_

But he never got to finish his Thunder attack. Jaden snapped out of the paralysis at the last moment and lunged forward, pushing Chazz's tail out from under him. The Raichu swayed wildly and fell. His tail was pried out of the ground, and long fangs dug themselves into the bolt-shaped tip.

"Raiiii!" It was Chazz's turn to let out a yelp which brought his masculinity into question. He hit the floor and tried to scramble away, but Jaden had bit down hard and squared his shoulders.

"Jaden! That's not..." Alexis furrowed her brow, "Never mind, you two deserve each other."

Even Syrus let out a disappointed sigh.

"Ey, 'ee 'tarted it!" Jaden defended himself muffedly around a mouthful of Raichu tail, whose owner was still trying to tug it free. The Venonat grinned at the corners of his mouth and started to scoot backwards, dragging Chazz with him.

"That's it!" Chazz hissed and rolled onto his back, facing Jaden and holding up both fists. Angry flares of electricity crackled around them. _"Shock--"_

In the instant before Chazz's attack was launched, Jaden hit the edge of the arena, scanned the wall behind him, and managed to locate an electric socket. He spat out the Raichu's tail and shoved the tip of it into the open socket.

_"--wave!"_ Chazz's eyes widened, but he had no time to react. The current from the socket lit up his form, his own inherent current combining with Battle Academy's power system and creating a feedback loop. _"Chaaaa!"_

The explosion of amperage didn't hurt him, but it the overload of electricity temporarily stupefied him. It also made for one heck of a light show, sparks and bolts flying from both the Raichu and the socket. The overhead lights flickered and dimmed before blacking out completely.

"Uh oh," Chazz's companions looked around, "We're gonna get busted!"

They ran off, leaving their so-called friend to thrash and throw flickering yellow lights over the darkened room. Alexis grimaced and floated over the arena. "We'd better get out of here, too. Someone had to have noticed that, _Jaden_."

"Hahah, whoops," Jaden scrunched up meekly, but got to his feet. He looked down at the spazzing electric-type and frowned guiltily, trying to figure out how to get him free. "Uh, sorry, I didn't think it was going to do that --"

Alexis sighed and held out the end of her arm. It uncurled and pointed at the socket, and she flicked it to one side with a brief waving motion. Chazz's tail was pulled free by unseen forces, and the high voltage flow was finally interrupted. The Raichu fell to the floor limply and stared up at the ceiling with a strange wide-eyed expression, little arcs of electricity still traveling over his tail and the tips of his drooped ears. Chazz wheezed and tried to catch his breath.

Jaden stood and reached down to help his opponent to his feet, but Alexis drifted to his side and motioned for him to stop. "Don't touch him, he's going to be a walking livewire for the next few hours or so."

Syrus lifted his large ears at a sound, then whimpered. "Guys, someone's coming --"

"We can't just leave him here," Jaden scratched the back of his head, and Alexis sighed. She made another motion, and Chazz was hefted to his feet by something other than his own power. Her telekinetic powers righted him, and he slumped when he stood, tail dragging on the ground behind him.

"I'll take him back to our dorm. You guys should make yourself scarce," Alexis started toward the exit.

"Chaa... fight... fight's not over," Chazz mumbled, lifting his head, "I can still --"

Alexis passed the end of her arm over his eyes and he suddenly slumped further over, snoring quietly. She dragged the sleeping Raichu in telekinetic tow behind her.

Jaden drummed the tips of his claws together and frowned. Alexis paused and glanced back at him, shaking her head. "Don't look so guilty. Trust me, he's done this to _himself _before. He'll be fine."

"Well, okay," Jaden started toward another exit, "Thanks, Alexis, you're a life saver!"

The Gardevoir just shook her head and waved, and left with her unconscious companion hovering behind her.

"We better get out of here too, Sy," Jaden glanced around the dark room, and finally found the Eevee waving his hands in front of him and walking towards a wall. "Sy?"

"Jaden, are you over there?" The Eevee turned to his direction, but was squinting in the dark.

"Come on, buddy," the Venonat walked to his side, "Can't see in the dark?"

"No," Syrus frowned, "I can barely see in the daytime, much less at night."

An irritated voice sounded at the entrance. "Somebody in here?"

Jaden stiffened and leaned down with his back to Syrus, whispering, "Here, grab on."

Syrus looked at Jaden's dark outline in the dark, confused, until the Venonat helped the Eevee onto his back. He then headed out the exit as quickly and quietly as possible.

The patrolling guard scratched his head, and for a moment thought he saw a shadow with both antennae and a long fluffy tail, but he dismissed it.


	3. Love Letter Lies!

**Author's Note:** If anyone is wondering what Alexis and Chazz are doing in classes with Jaden and Sy if they're second year students, I figure that the school is sort of like college in that some classes can be taken at any time. They wouldn't be in the really basic classes, but they might have some classes with freshmen, seniors, etc.

I should also note that there will be original or semi-original characters in this fic, but I'm pretty sure they'll all be villains and teachers, and they will be bit parts at the best.

**Turn 3**

_Love Letter Lies! Battle at the Girl's Dorm_

"The tough skin of rock-types cannot conduct electricity, so Electric-type moves have no effect on them. Poison and acid are useless against them for the same reason. Fighting and Water-type moves, however, can crack their exterior and easily defeat them."

Alexis finished her answer and bowed, before sitting -- well, hovering lower in her seat. At the front of the lecture hall, Crowler grinned broadly and clapped.

"Perfect! But I should expect nothing less from one of my top-ranked Articunos," the Jynx gushed, then looked over the array of other students sitting in the seats. Young morphs decked out in the red of Moltres, the yellow of Zapdos and proud blue Articuno coats all sat at attention. His eyes fell on a short Eevee sitting in the front row, who was fiddling with a pencil nervously.

"You! What was it, Syrus?"

Syrus jerked his head upright and froze. Biting his lip, he stood, spine stiff as a board. "Y-yes sir?"

"Would you explain to the class why one can't use regular attacks against Ghosts?"

Syrus blinked in confusion. "B-because they don't exist?" A Gastly sitting several rows back growled, and the Eevee jumped. "Oh, those Ghosts! You can't... um... use regular attacks, because... they... they don't work? No, wait, I mean --"

"Oh, well done, Syrus," Crowler spoke flatly, "You are a master of the obvious."

Syrus raised his ears. "Really?"

"It wasn't a compliment, Moltres!" Crowler raised his voice, and the Eevee cowered back down in his seat, "Can someone who's actually bothered to study answer? Preferably someone from a dorm without a _Fire_-type for a mascot?"

"Hey, don't be down on Moltres Red, Dr. C," Jaden lifted his head, grinning and holding his coat lapels, "I mean, if a Moltres are weak, and one managed to defeat you -- well, what's that say about _you?_"

Crowler's eyelid twitched violently. It got worse when a few red-coated students started snickering. He could have sworn some wearing other colors did as well.

"_Jyyy..._" The ruler in Dr. Crowler's hands gained a coating of icy frost and threatened to snap. The Jynx opened his mouth to reprimand his class, but words failed him, and instead he stormed out of the room.

Banner stepped aside for the furious Ice-type, carefully balancing a box full of chemistry equipment in his arms. When the other teacher had left, he entered the room and set his box on the desk. The Persian grinned, arching his eyebrows behind his glasses. "Nya, which one of you made a comment about his hair this time?"

The class laughed more brazenly this time, and Syrus leaned over to Jaden. "T... thanks, Jaden."

"Hmm? What'd I do?" the Venonat blinked sleepily.

"You know, standing up to Crowler like that after I couldn't answer," Syrus shrank in his seat, looking away, "I mean, I knew the answer, I just couldn't... spit it out I guess."

"Naa, it's nothin," Jaden yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. He gave Syrus a thumbs up with what little energy he seemed to have.

The Eevee frowned at his friend. "You really shouldn't stay up so late, you're barely conscious for our morning classes --"

"Syrus?" Banner's voice interrupted him, and Syrus flinched. He quickly sat at attention, steeling himself for more humiliation.

"You may want to get Pharaoh. He has an unhealthy interest in students with certain fluffy appendages, nya," Banner smiled, and Syrus looked down. Sure enough, the rotund Meowth was hunched by Syrus's feet and looked ready to pounce on the Eevee's nervously flicking tail.

---

"That useless --!" Crowler snarled and stormed into his office. "I'm not going to suffer his presence another second! Stupid judges! I don't care how many times they've watched the tape of the fight, that Venonat _must_ have cheated somehow!"

The Jynx's rampage brought him to his desk, and he eyed a blank piece of paper. "Perhaps it's time to take matters into my own hands..."

The teacher's oversized lips became a wicked smile, and he started writing furiously.

---

Jaden stood, though he swayed sleepily on his feet, with other assembled students. He looked down at the loose-fitting _gi_ uniform he had been assigned with mixed feelings. On one hand, he could feel like he was in a kung fu movie -- but on the other hand, it also felt like he was wearing pajamas.

The plain white belt that held his pants up didn't help. There were older kids in the class, training separately, that had yellow, green and even a few blue belts. Only he and other kids he recognized from the entrance exams were stuck with white, and a disproportionate number of them seemed to have red headbands, too.

A student's dorm color was marked by the red, yellow or blue headband that kept their hair, ears, antennae, whiskers or whatever else they may possess out of their face. Jaden's had ended up lopsided and threatened to fall over one eye. He kept tightening it, but the art of the knot eluded him and it drooped again.

Syrus wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Jaden knew he had this class with him, and was almost worried at his friend's absence. Syrus may not have been the most academically gifted student, but he did always try to get to class and do his work to the best of his abilities. The Eevee wasn't the kind to go truant.

The click of sharp, heavy talons against the floor distracted Jaden and brought his attention back to the front of the room. He blinked when he saw their teacher.

A tall Blaziken with sculpted arms strode to the center of the room. Long white hair fell behind his -- no, _her_ head and there was a stoic, hawk-like scowl above her beak. She wore a sleeveless red _gi_ top with matching pants, held up by not one, but several black belts, all decorated with stripes of rank.

"First year students," the Blaziken addressed the room with a forceful voice that made all the students stop fiddling with their belts and headbands and pay attention, "This is the fighting and physical education class. While you are in my _dojo_, I am Kaen-Sensei, and my word is _law_. I will be teaching you how to make your bodies into weapons, and I fully expect you to take care accordingly."

Her blazing golden eyes swept across the room, as if individually challenging each student to doubt her authority. No one dared. "In here, your dorm does not matter. Your element does not matter. Your species does not matter. Other classes will teach you how to take advantage of such specific factors. But you all have hands, or reasonable facsimiles, and it's my job to teach you how to use them. If you fail to learn, then I have failed to teach you.

"But I don't fail without one heck of a fight."

Jaden sighed to himself mutely. _Whatever you're doing, bud... believe me, take your time._

---

"Oh man, why do I have to take this class again?" Syrus mumbled as he ran into the boy's locker room, harried by time. He dove into his locker, digging around for his _gi_. Instead, he found Jaden's coat, recognizable by the bite marks on the sleeve and the stylized _J!_ written on the inside of the collar.

"Well, he is going to become a moth, I guess he would eat clothes," Syrus grimaced and reached for the coat, "I just hope he sticks to his own. He could stick to his own locker while he's at it..."

But when the Eevee lifted the red blazer, an envelope that had been set atop it fell away. Syrus blinked and kneeled down, picking it up. His eyes widened when he saw the lipstick over the seal. "I'm pretty sure _that's_ not his. It was in my locker, though... is this for me?"

Fighting class forgotten, Syrus sat down. He scanned the room with both his eyes and ears before huddling over the envelope and opening it. The Eevee's ears dropped in shock when he read the contents of the letter. He cleaned his glasses to make sure he had read correctly.

"...In love with you! Meet me at the girl's dorm at midnight! Signed, _Alexis Rhodes?_" Syrus blushed furiously and recalled the night Jaden and Chazz had that off-hours fight, when he first saw her. He couldn't recall the Gardevoir even looking at him, but who was he to question these things?

_"Oh, Syrus," the Alexis his mind had conjured cooed and stroked his ears with the broad, silken ribbons that acted as her hands, "I must confess, I just can't resist adorable little Eevees..."_

He smiled shyly, and the indoor breeze his wagging tail created blew his locker door shut.

For once, the sound escaped him. He had become too steeped in daydreaming to pay attention.

---

"Hey, Sy, the shower's free," Jaden ran a towel over his hair, antennae popping up in its wake. He stepped back into the main room and looked around.

"Sy's not around," Chumley informed him from his place in the top bunk of the bed, "He left a little while ago, and he must've been real happy about something, since his tail wagging managed to kick up every speck of dust in this room." The Snorlax sniffled his indignation.

"Really? Huh, I've never seen him that excited about anything before," Jaden slid into the chair in front of his desk, "Maybe he's got a date."

Chumley raised an eyebrow at him. "You gotta be kidding."

"Hey, you never know. He's a sweet guy, and practically a puppy. Girls go nuts over the cute types," Jaden set his feet on his desk, grinning. "We shouldn't be jealous just 'cause we don't have huge adorable eyes or floppy ears or a furry tail to woo the ladies with."

"I'm not jealous," Chumley scowled and rolled over in his bed, "Some ladies like big guys!"

"Yeah, maybe some of them like antennae, poisonous fangs and a coat of bristly fuzz, too," Jaden sighed wistfully, said fangs gnawing his lip.

"Seriously, what do you think he's doing?" Chumley sat up.

"Personally? My money's on him getting lost on the way to fighting class," Jaden looked at the Snorlax over his shoulder. "He's got his PokéNav with him, he should be fine."

"I dunno, weird things happen on this island at night sometimes..." Chumley glanced out the window.

"Like what? This place seems pretty normal so far."

"Jaden, we've got an active volcano in the middle of campus."

"Really? I thought that was just a weird-shaped mountain! Awesome!"

Chumley sighed and went back to sleep.

---

Syrus rowed the tiny boat with all his strength. He leaned back, catching his breath, and grimaced when he noticed he wasn't even 30 feet from the docks yet.

"When they say love hurts, I don't think this is what they meant," he murmured to himself and rubbed his already cramped shoulder.

He concentrated on the soft lights of the girls' dorm across the lake -- which was about all he could see anyway -- and pushed himself to keep rowing.

Elsewhere, much closer to the girls' dorm, a certain Jynx instructor was prowling in the shadows. Crowler had traded his uniform for a form-fitting spandex suit, and was armed with a camera.

"Unbeknownst to Jaden, the girls are taking baths right now. When he shows up looking for his Juliet, I'll snap a photo and the whole campus will think he's a peeping tom!" Crowler snickered to himself and crouched in some bushes, keeping watch on the lake shore. "He'll have to be expelled!"

Inside the dorm, Alexis leaned back against the edge of the steaming pool. "Thanks, Jasmine, this is so much better. I bet all the girls wish they knew a Fire-type."

Her Ninetails friend smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "It's no big deal, really. I just have to get in and the pool becomes a hot spring."

Alexis and her friends laughed. Mindy sank in deeper and brushed her leaves out of her face. The Roselia sighed in contentment. "It's great to stretch out your legs in a nice hot bath after a long day of training... er, well, you know what I mean, Alex."

The Gardevoir laughed and waved her arm. "It's cool. I like floating everywhere -- and hey, I only have to shop for half a wardrobe."

Jasmine tilted her head. "I don't understand you, Alexis. We're in a male-dominated sport, surrounded by guys -- you should be embracing your femininity!"

"I do. I just don't consider having fifty pairs of designer jeans a necessary aspect of womanhood," Alexis laced her arms behind her head.

"Hmm..." Mindy shifted uncertainly, "Hey, Alex, mind if I ask you something?"

"You don't have to, Mindy. Believe me, that rumor is a grave distortion of the truth," Alexis answered, closing her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, I had to drag Chazz back to the dorms a few nights ago, late at night. The idiot got his tail jammed in a socket and shorted himself _and_ the Articuno arena out. That's what he gets for picking on freshmen."

"Oh," Mindy blinked at the psychic-type, "A freshman did that?"

"Yeah, but in Jaden's defense, Chazz was the one that started the whole thing."

"Jaden... he's that guy that beat Crowler at the entrance exams, right?" Jasmine scowled, "The Moltres Red frosh that's so full of himself?"

"I dunno," Alexis grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I kinda like his attitude. He's not all talk, you know."

Her friends just shook their heads in disbelief.

Outside, Syrus finally pushed the boat up to the opposite shore and stumbled out, panting. He lifted his head, looking up at the looming dorm building. "I'm coming, Alexis..."

He stumbled into Crowler's sights and the Jynx recoiled. "That's not Jaden!"

The Ice-type's shriek of surprise reached the ears of the bathing girls, and a few of them stuck their heads out of the door to investigate. Crowler yelped and dove into the lake. The glares of a few dozen angry, towel-clad females fell on the small Eevee petrified in front of the dorm's entrance.

"A boy!" a Zangoose hissed, brandishing her claws. Syrus whimpered and tried to disappear into the ground.

"Wait, guys, I mean, um -- I thought -- where's Alexis?" He tried to protest, but he went without a fight. It wasn't long before he was surrounded and tied up.

Jasmine and Mindy dragged him inside and brought him before Alexis. "This runt was looking for you."

Alexis raised an eyebrow and leaned down until she was eye-level with Syrus. "Yes?"

"You, um," Syrus lost his voice, shuffling in the ropes that bound his feet, "Didn't... didn't you invite me here? You wrote that letter!"

Alexis blinked, and her friends exchanged an incredulous look. The Gardevoir concentrated for a moment, then closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly and chuckling. "I'm sorry, Syrus, someone's messing with you. I didn't write anything."

"H-Huh?" He blinked at the psychic and she reached into his coat, pulling out the letter he had stashed there.

"You know this Moltres?" Mindy seemed taken aback.

"He's Jaden's friend," Alexis read the letter over. "And I think you need some new glasses, Sy. This isn't even addressed to you, it's to him."

"Eee?" Syrus blinked, then sagged. His ears drooped limply. "I can't even get a prank love letter."

"Aww..." Jasmine and Mindy started, but they caught themselves. Jasmine shook her head. "Well, we can't just let him get away with sneaking to our dorm."

"No... hmm," Alexis's eyes took on a faraway look, and she smirked faintly. "I know what we can do with him."

Syrus wasn't sure he liked that tone of voice. He tucked his tail up and lowered his head.

"Oh, we can't turn him in," Mindy sighed, setting her flower-covered hands on her hips. "Just look at him!" The Eevee in question blushed and tried to withdraw his head into turtleneck.

"Don't worry, maybe we won't," Alexis grinned, "But now I wonder just how much of Jaden's bragging _is_ just talk. I know just how to get him out here, too..."

Jasmine looked at Mindy and lowered her voice. "What was that she said about picking on freshman?"

---

Jaden bit his lip in concentration and furiously mashed the buttons on his handheld game. He leaned forward and back, and bounced in his seat when he made his character jump. "C'mon! Just a few more -- what the?"

The Venonat was interrupted by the sound of his PokéNav ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and examined it curiously, hitting the 'receive' button. A static, distorted audio message started playing.

_"We have your little Eevee friend, bug,"_ the masked voice growled threateningly, _"If you ever want to see him again, come to the girls' dorm and be ready for a fight."_

"Oh man, Sy, what'd you get into now?" Jaden replaced his Nav and set his game aside.

---

Jaden rowed a spare boat across the lake at a record-breaking pace. The moon was in the sky, and the night breeze invigorated the nocturnal Venonat. Though he didn't know who would have captured Sy or why they would demand to meet at the girls' dorm, he wasn't going to waste time pondering.

He rowed up to the shore and beached the boat clumsily, standing. Shadowy figures loomed on the dock, and it took him a moment to recognize the floating outline of Alexis. Syrus stood with her and a handful of other girls. His hands and feet were bound, and he stared at the ground mournfully.

"Sy! What are you guys doing with him?" Jaden jumped onto the shore.

"We caught him trespassing -- just like you are," Alexis grinned, "If any of the faculty found out where you two are, you'd both get expelled."

"What! Sy, what were you doing over here, man? Haha, you did have a date, didn't ya? You sly dog!" Jaden laughed, and Alexis scowled as her threat fell on deaf ears.

"No, apparently not," Syrus frowned and drew his hands up to his chest. A few of the girls frowned with him sympathetically.

"Maybe we could just keep him..." a Nidarina set her claws together, and Alexis looked even less amused.

"No, we're not keeping him," the psychic rolled her eyes, "We're going to turn him and Jaden in to the teachers -- unless..."

"No way! I'm not gonna let you get me and Sy expelled, we were invited over!" Jaden pointed at them accusingly, already assuming a battle stance.

Alexis regained her mischievous smile. "Unless Jaden can defeat me in a fight."

The other girls let out a collective, intrigued 'ooh', and Sy's head shot up. "A fight! Jaden, don't do it, she's like the top sophmore in Articuno --"

"You got it!" Jaden interrupted and pointed a claw at Alexis. "If I win, I get Sy back and no one hears about any of this!"

"Someone's possessive," Alexis raised her eyebrows, the nodded to the lake. "Let's make this interesting. We'll fight on the water."

"Whatever floats your boat," Jaden grinned and stuck his tongue out, and the girls -- along with Syrus -- groaned at the pun.

---

Soon, two boats had sailed into the middle of the lake. In one stood Jaden, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, with Sy huddled at his feet. The other held Jasmine and Mindy, while Alexis hovered beside the bow.

"Jaden, please," Syrus tugged on Jaden's pants leg, "She has a type advantage over you, I don't want you to get hurt --"

"Advantage-shmantage!" the Venonat looked down and gave Sy a thumbs up, "I'll be fine. Remember, bug beats psychic, too!"

He lifted his head and looked at Alexis. "You ready? Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you 'cause you're a girl, either!"

"And I'm not going to pull any punches because you're a freshman," Alexis retorted, holding out one arm and curling the end of it toward herself, "Gimme your best shot, big guy."

"You got it!" Jaden started to backtrack in his boat, and Sy ducked out of the way. The Venonat ran forward and launched himself out of the boat, hard enough to send the small vessel rocking violently. Alexis blinked in surprise and narrowly dodged the tackle. Jaden hit the water with a tremendous splash.

"Did you forget that only one of us could fly?" She laughed as the bug thrashed around in the water. "Fighting on a pair of boats sort of limits you to special attacks."

"Veno!" Jaden kicked in the water, but managed to hold his head above the water long enough to grin rebelliously at the Gardevoir. "Trying to get the advantage, huh? I know psychic types have weak physical defense, and a little water's not gonna stop me -- naa, hey!"

While he talked, Alexis took the opportunity to power up a small attack, and interrupted the waterlogged bug by hitting him with a wave of distorted air. "_Confusion_!"

Jaden reeled back in the water. When he recovered, he blinked a few times. He then started laughing and bobbing in a circle, battle forgotten in his suddenly stupefied state. His circling made him crash into the side of the girls' boat, and he started to slide under the choppy waves. Syrus leaned out of the boat, eyes wide. "Jaden! He's going to drown!"

"He's fine," Alexis shook her head and made a lifting motion with her hands. Jaden shook his head, snapping out of confusion as he was lifted out of the water by an invisible force. Alexis chuckled. "Okay, Jaden, I admit it; I underestimated you. But I'd like to see what you can do when you can't move -- _Imprison!_"

Jaden blinked, then realized the same helpful force that had lifted him out of the water now constricted his arms and legs. He squirmed in the air, unable to do much more than wiggle his toes. "Veeh!"

"Come on, where's the bug that did so well at the exams? Or was that just a fluke?" Alexis taunted lightly, circling him in the air.

Jaden scowled, eyes following her, before an idea hit him. He grinned. "You want some of that, huh? Well, okay -- Supersonic!"

The Venonat lifted his head and let out a strangely cheerful, sharp-pitched howl, forcing everyone to wince and cover their ears. Alexis's concentration wavered, and when she moved her arms to cover her head, Jaden fell out of the air and back onto his boat. Syrus and Jasmine seemed particularly affected by the sound, and they slumped with relief when he finally went quiet.

"I'm still in this fight! You'll hafta do a lot better than that to get me," Jaden quickly stood and gloated in the Gardevoir's direction. The Psychic-type's head was still ringing from the attack. Jaden blew at his bangs and struck a pose. "Come on, is that all you got? You Articunos aren't so tough!"

Syrus stared at his friend in disbelief, "Jaden, you really don't want to make her mad --"

"I'm not, bud, I'm just putting Swagger to good use," Jaden lowered his voice and winked at him, then turned back to Alexis. "I bet I could take on all'a you! At once! Blindfolded!"

"Oh, really," Alexis finally recovered enough to glower at him. She focused her power, head and arms glowing faintly, and reached out to launch another attack. But Jaden's crowing broke her focus, and his Supersonic had given her a headache -- when she tried to attack, she just gave herself a migraine. "Gar!"

She hovered onto the deck of her friends' boat, and they frowned worriedly at her as she held her head in pain.

"I'm not gonna miss this time," Jaden grinned, backtracking to get a running start and once again all but flying into the night air. He hit the deck of the girls' boat hard, and ended up tackling not only the disoriented Alexis, but her two friends as well.

"Get off us, you idiot, unless you want to make this three against one!" Jasmine growled, heat wafting off of her dangerously, and Mindy bristled her thorns.

Jaden laughed sheepishly and sat up, looking for Alexis, but she was gone. The Venonat scanned the boat and the water, but she had Teleported out of view.

"It's too bad," her voice suddenly came from all directions, and Jaden glanced upwards. He paled.

Alexis and what looked like a dozen clones surrounded him completely with an expert Double Team. He spun around, but it was impossible to distinguish the real one.

"You have a lot of potential, Jaden, but it looks like you're going to be expelled," the Alexises all shook their heads and gathered power in concert. A dizzying, purple light lit up each set of ribbon-like hands, and soon cast a violet glow over the lake.

Jaden shrunk back into the bow of the boat. If that attack hit him, he'd be knocked out in an instant. He didn't know which Alexis was which, so he couldn't disrupt her with a tackle, and there was no way she'd fall to Supersonic twice.

"Maybe you'll have better luck at another school," Alexis almost sounded remorseful for a moment, but her migraine was still fresh. She wasn't about to go easy on him. _"Psych--"_

With nothing else to save him, Jaden curled into a ball and held his arms over his head protectively.

But something came to him --

Normally harmless fuzz on his back and shoulders suddenly stood up in an array of wicked spines, tearing through his shirt and jacket. The two girls in the boat yelped and recoiled out of the way when the bug boy became a veritable porcupine.

_"Pin Missile!"_

The spikes shot in all directions like a hail of arrows. They ran through the Double Team clones, and the mirror images winked out of existence as they were hit. The real Alexis gasped and gave up her Psychic attack in exchange for Reflect, but she was caught off guard. The spines broke through the force field and hit her in succession, and though they bounced off, each strike of the powerful Bug attack left her dazed. When it was over, she swayed in the air, before tumbling into the water with a quiet splash.

Jaden blinked when he only felt a breeze on his back instead of agonizing pain. He opened one eye, looking between his fingers, before he realized that the team of irate Gardevoirs was no longer looming over him.

"Woah..." the Venonat glanced over his shoulder at his ruined coat and gaped. "Aw man, my jacket! What happened?"

Jasmine, Mindy and in the other boat, Syrus all warily lifted their heads once they had made sure the assault was over.

"He did it again," Syrus mumbled to himself, then sat up, wagging his tail, "You did it, Jaden! You won!"

Jaden was confused. "But she was gonna -- hey, where is she?" He noticed a white form floating in the water several yards away and frowned. "Alexis!"

The Venonat jumped into the cold water without a second thought and paddled over to the unconscious Gardevoir. He hefted the lightweight psychic over his shoulder and swam back to the girls' boat, setting her in it gingerly.

Jasmine and Mindy glared at him and checked their friend over. Mindy nudged her shoulder. "Alexis? Alex, wake up, that dork can't have knocked you out --"

Alexis groaned quietly and opened one eye. "Gh..."

Jaden folded his arms on the edge of the boat and frowned at her. "You okay, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just... ow," she rubbed her arm where the pins had struck her, "I don't know how you did that, Jaden..."

"Me either," the Venonat shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "I must have known that move without... knowing... I knew it, or something."

"I don't think so. Even if it's a Bug-type attack, Venonats can't learn Pin Missile any more than they can learn... well... Fire Blast," Alexis blinked, looking slightly puzzled. Mindy and Jasmine's glares intensified.

"I didn't cheat!" Jaden defended himself, scrunching his shoulders and afraid they'd turn him in anyway. "I swear, I didn't know I was gonna do that."

"He's telling the truth, guys," Alexis smiled faintly, sitting up and trying not to wince as she did so. "You can't lie to a Psychic. Either way, you won, fair and square. Sy's all yours. That's really strange, though..."

Jaden let out the anxious breath he'd been holding, and swam back over to his boat. He climbed in, nearly falling back into the lake, and shook off the water. "That was close! I take it back, you Articunos aren't so bad."

"I'm glad you're not all talk, either," Alexis tilted her head, "There's something special about you, Jaden. You've got some kind of gift, but people are going to think something weird is up if you keep using attacks like that. You should talk to someone."

"I guess so," Jaden sat in his boat, "Maybe I should -- "

But a small pair of arms suddenly attacked him from the side with a tight, clinging hug. Jaden nearly jumped in surprise, but the sight of a familiar tail and ears made him laugh and relax. Any other identifying features of the Eevee were buried in Jaden's side.

"I... I thought we were going to get kicked out," Syrus seemed to realize his actions and pulled back self-consciously, "I'm glad you won."

"Naa, I wasn't gonna let that happen," Jaden said with a wide, toothy smile, "Told ya I'd be fine. We better get back to our place."

Jaden grabbed the oars and looked back over his shoulder at the girls. "See you guys around! That was an awesome fight, Alexis, thanks!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Alexis blinked, watching the other boat row across the lake. When they were out of range, she let herself chuckle. Mindy and Jasmine gave her strange looks.

She shook her head and ignored them. "I dunno if it's Foresight or just my gut, but something tells me this is definitely going to be an interesting school year with that guy around..."

Her two friends looked at each other and shrugged.


	4. Rematch!

**Author's Notes:** Woah, I dunno if anyone is following this thing, but sorry this chapter took so long. It's pretty freakin long, if that makes up for it.

The Juushou fluff starts in earnest in this chapter. I've strayed from the canon in one instance involving Chazz... I have my reasons, don't worry. All will be revealed.

---

**Turn 4**

_Rematch! Chazz Loses His Thunder_

Jaden eyed the plates surrounding him. His eyes narrowed in concentration, his chop stick gleaming as it hovered in the air. Then he stuck, deft hand impaling the rice cake not only on his own plate, but on the plates of any other students unfortunate enough to be sitting within range. His chop stick became a strange shiskabob, and he managed to fit the entire thing in his mouth in one bite, drawing the stick out clean and barren.

Syrus reached for his plate idly, only to hit an empty tray. He blinked and looked around in confusion, until he saw Jaden chewing happily with rice stuck to the fuzz on his chin. The Eevee's pinned his ears back dangerously. Chumley and several other students reached the same conclusion simultaneously, and joined Syrus in turning their glares to the bug amongst them.

Jaden opened one eye and looked around innocently. "Na?"

The Venonat yelped and narrowly dodged a five-against-one Tackle attack. He bolted out into the hall of the Red dorm, and his victims gave chase.

Jaden was about to disappear into a supply closet to hide when the tall, lanky outline of his headmaster blocked his way. He skidded to a halt and looked up.

"Nya, Jaden, I was just looking for you," Banner smiled and motioned to a clipboard he held. "Would you join me in my office? Your friends can come, too."

The angry mob pursuing the Venonat slowed to a halt, and everyone besides Chumley and Syrus slunk back to the cafeteria. The trio followed the Persian into his office.

It was a simple room far too casual to be part of school administration, and seemed more like a small apartment than anything. Pharaoh was curled up on a padded shelf that was part of a vast jungle of tubes, ramps and holes, all fitted to accommodate something the size of a pudgy Meowth.

"Please, sit down, nya," Banner motioned to his couch and set his clipboard down on the coffee table. "I am brewing a pot of Wiki Berry tea. Do any of you like that?"

"I do!" Jaden shot his hand up like he was in class, then blinked. "Well, I mean, I probably do. What is it?"

"He's not going to turn down any opportunity to get something in his stomach," Syrus sighed to himself, sitting beside the Venonat.

Banner chuckled and set a tray with a teapot and several mugs on the coffee table. "Ah, yes, Jaden is Moltres Red's new garbage disposal unit, nya. However, I am afraid it is not only his stomach that gets him in some trouble."

"Wha? What'd I do now?" Jaden frowned, looking up from the mug of hot tea he had started sipping.

"I do not believe you have done anything. However... There is some, nya, _administrative concern_ over your performance at the entrance exams. The judges cannot see that you cheated, but they also can't find out how you could have done that move legitimately." Banner tapped the report clipped to the clipboard.

"As you know, your first arena fight is coming tomorrow. If we cannot figure out how you did that move within the rules of school fights, I am afraid you will be barred from taking the test and be sent home."

"What!" Jaden and his friends recoiled at the news. The Venonat's antennae sagged sadly. "You gotta believe me, teach, I swear I don't know how I did that move. Whenever I'm in a bind, I just seem to be able to pull off something totally awesome like that!"

"Hmmm..." Banner raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Jaden, have you ever used any TMs?"

"TMs? Oh, I know how I did that now!" Jaden rummaged around his pocket and produced the TM the stranger had given him. "I was, uh, given this on the day before the test. I bet it taught me some butt-kicking move that lets me do stuff like that!"

Banner took the TM and adjusted his glasses. "Ah, Jaden... That is impossible."

"Hey, you never know! You'd never believe who gave it to me either -"

"Nya, I mean," Banner grinned slightly and turned the TM ball around, "You have not used this TM yet. You have to activate them, they do not work just by carrying them around."

"Oh." Jaden scrunched up in his seat, "Guess I kinda glossed over that part of the text book..."

Banner shook his head. "Besides, this is TM27, Return. Return's power varies, but it does not result in random elemental moves. Have you ever learned any other TMs?"

"Well, naa, I guess not. I mean, I didn't even know how to use that one," Jaden frowned.

"You've never learned any before, ever?" Syrus looked up at him, worried. They had already come too close to being expelled once, he didn't want to hear that his friend was liable to be kicked out again.

"Hmm..." Jaden looked at the ceiling, remembering, "There was this one time, when I was really little, I found a ball that looked like that one in the closet..."

"Do you remember what number was on it?" Banner pushed his glasses up, still examining the unused TM.

"Uh... I think there was a one in it, I dunno," Jaden shuffled his feet, grinning sheepishly, "I kinda ate it before I got a good look at it."

"You _ate_ a TM!" The teacher and Jaden's friends all stared at him in disbelieving shock. Jaden just shrugged.

"Hey, gimme a break, I was like six or something," he spread his hands defensively, "I ate all kinds of weird stuff, I can't keep track of what's what."

"I suppose it is possible that the TM could have somehow activated and taught you a move," Banner furrowed his brow, and stroked his whiskers thoughtfully.

"Who says it has to be a TM at all?" Jaden hunched his shoulders and nearly sulked, "Maybe I just have some kind of hidden superpower!"

"Nya! That's it!" Banner stood suddenly, and the other three jumped. "I bet that was TM10 you... sampled, Jaden. Hidden Power teaches you a random elemental move. It varies from person to person - for you, it must have been Fire Blast."

"Well... I dunno, Dr. B," Jaden grimaced. He and Syrus looked at each other like a pair of criminals wondering just how much to confess. "You sure it can't teach me more than one, uh, random elemental move?"

"No, only one," Banner tilted his head, raising one eyebrow. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Jaden laughed and waved his hands, "It's just, well... You know when I said I'd been run down by a pack of hungry Mightyenas and they ate my jacket, so I needed a new one? The truth is I... uh... kind of used Pin Missile accidentally."

"I saw it too," Syrus admitted, lowering his ears.

"That, and when I tried to use Fire Blast again, I couldn't," Jaden rubbed the back of his head.

Banner looked truly confused now. His tail swished as he digested all this information. "Well, Hidden Power is somewhat mysterious. No one is quite sure how it works. It is possible that, given the... unique way Jaden learned it, it produced a slightly different effect. Nya... Perhaps instead of teaching Jaden a single elemental move, it allows him to use a random elemental move each time..."

"So that means I can just attack someone with any crazy move I want?" Jaden perked up, grinning hopefully.

"I doubt it is something you have control over. Most people do not learn moves at such an early age, so it is unlikely you can even access that power consciously. As you said, it may take you being in a 'bind' to trigger it. Yes, that all makes sense."

Banner smiled down at his students. "Nya. Hopefully, the judges will buy this explanation and allow you to test. You are a most unique student, Jaden, I would hate to lose you."

"Awesome! Thanks a bunch, Dr. B," Jaden grinned up at the cat, and Banner waved dismissively.

"It is nothing special. Though," Banner looked down at the TM he still held, "if you are going to have your first _official_ match, you should learn this. It cannot hurt."

Jaden looked at the ball. "What do I do?"

"Just sit still, nya." Banner leaned down and pressed a button on the TM. The panels of the ball folded open, revealing a multitude of mechanical inner workings and a soft light. Four prongs sprung from the ball and the Persian set the points against Jaden's forehead. "Relax, clear your mind and empty it of thoughts."

"Shouldn't be too hard for him," Chumley grinned slightly, and Syrus stuck his tongue out at him.

Jaden closed his eyes and tried to do just that. His antennae lowered as he relaxed. Banner pressed another button on the ball, and the light intensified briefly, before winking out. He removed the emptied TM and set it aside.

"Woah," The Venonat blinked and lifted his head. "That's it?"

"That's it," Banner grinned. "Return is kind of a fickle attack. It can be powerful, but it depends on your state of mind. If you are focused and positive, it will be very effective, but if you are angry, frustrated, or not paying attention, it will fail. Some say it is strengthened by friendship... I suppose in a way that is so."

"All right! Good thing I've got some great buddies!" Jaden slung his arms around Syrus and Chumley, surprising them both. The Venonat laughed happily, and the other two were forced to smile.

"Nya, yes. Now, you go and study. All of this will be pointless if you end up failing your test anyway, Jaden." Banner picked up his clipboard and went over to his cluttered desk.

"Don't worry, I won't letcha down!" Jaden waved over Syrus's shoulder, and the trio exited the room.

---

"Moltres, you know I've never asked you for anything before - well, mostly because I've only been here a week or so, but still! I'm begging you, please, please let me pass this test..." Syrus kneeled in front of a poster of Moltres in flight. Flickering candles threw shadows over the picture ominously, made long by the dim early morning light.

Syrus sat back and sighed. He had awoken with the sun and had studied for an hour or so, but they had covered so much material already, and he knew there was no way he would remember half of it for the test. Conventional methods failing, he had taken to praying to the dorm's mascot for divine assistance. He gazed up at the poster. "If you can hear me, give me a -"

_RIIIIIIING!_

The Eevee yelped and leaped up onto the desk in fright, every inch of fur puffed out and ruffled. He whined and gripped the ends of his ears, holding them shut to help muffle the piercing sound. Jaden, however, slept right through the alarm. Syrus made his way to Jaden's bunk, reaching over the Venonat and turning off the alarm for him.

"How can he not hear that thing, it's right beside his head... Come on, Jaden, wake up, we've got to get to class," Syrus shook Jaden's shoulder, frowning. "We'll be late to the test..."

"Naa, tackle!" Jaden mumbled sleepily, his arm shot out without warning. Syrus narrowly dodged it, but couldn't leap out of the way when it came back and gripped the Eevee around his shoulders, yanking him down into the bed.

"Veeee! Jaden!" Syrus squealed and tried to writhe away, but Jaden was far away in his dream battle and rolled on top of his friend heedlessly. The Venonat murmured something victorious and incomprehensible, and resettled himself, apparently perfectly comfortable on top of the smaller 'morph.

"J-Jaden, wake up!" Syrus begged, trying to bite back an embarrassed whimper. His face felt warm. This would look awfully weird if someone saw them. But Jaden was fast asleep, chin resting on Syrus's shoulder with a goofy grin. The other boy wasn't really heavy, but being pinned under him was a strange, uncomfortable sensation for the Eevee. Not even uncomfortable, really, just weird, and --

And he was going to be late to class if he didn't find a way to break away from Jaden's slumbering embrace.

He managed to move Jaden's head aside and slowly scooted out from under him, leaving the bug to slump onto his mattress. Jaden shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Syrus felt himself frowning, and he shook Jaden with all the strength his short arms could muster. "You're going to sleep right through the test!"

"Let him sleep, Sy," Chumley's voice sounded from several bunks above him, "If he's not there for the arena test, it means we won't have to fight him!"

"I don't care if I do have to fight him, I don't want him to get expelled," Syrus frowned more deeply and tried grasping Jaden's head, moving it back and forth. "Can you hear me, Jay?"

"Mnmnm, butterscotch," Jaden answered, smiling lazily. Syrus sighed and dropped Jaden's head.

"I guess I'll just save you a seat at the test," the Eevee admitted defeat and slid out of Jaden's bed, gathering up his backpack and trotting out the door.

---

Jaden rubbed his eyes as he ran down the path to the main exam hall. "Man, I got way too used to sleeping in over summer break!"

As he raced down the dusty path, he rushed by a run-down truck and the round Marill 'morph trying to push it up the hill. He stopped after several yards, glancing back and debating with himself momentarily. The Venonat sighed in defeat.

"Guess my sweet tooth is starting to get to my personality," he shrugged happily, and ran back to help the old woman.

---

"The three types of evolution are... special defense, speed, and attack... vee," Syrus mumbled into his exam booklet, drifting in and out of consciousness, "Come on, sleep, stop Jadening..."

"Hey, I'm not the one snoozing," a familiar voice laughed near his ear, and the Eevee jolted upright.

"Jaden! I didn't think you were gonna come," Syrus looked up at his friend.

"Naa, you know me, I just like being fashionably late," Jaden grinned and set his backpack down, and was ready to sit himself down next to it when a bolt of electricity suddenly struck his desk from above. The Venonat narrowly dodged it and looked around for his would-be attacker.

"Either leave or shut up," Chazz hissed from the row behind him, "I don't see why we have to share a test hall with you losers..."

"Oh, hey, Chazz," Jaden waved, completely unruffled, "You feelin' better?"

The Raichu glared and lowered his ears, but he was interrupted before he could retort.

"Jaden, good of you to arrive, nya," Banner grinned and held up an exam booklet, "Come get your test."

Jaden retrieved his book and soon sat beside the Eevee, alternating between pouring over his booklet, chewing on his pencil, staring at the ceiling, or, rarely, actually writing down an answer. Soon, students were turning in their tests and leaving, and most seemed to be in a hurry. When Jaden finally got to the last question, he just barely managed to scribble out a response before yawning and setting his head on his desk. A warm weight leaned against his side, and he peeked over his arm. Syrus was already fast asleep. The Venonat smiled and closed his eyes happily, content to join him --

Until an amused, slightly digitized voice brought him back to the land of the living.

"I doubt you two want to take a nap at the moment," Bastion tilted his head at them, and Syrus looked up sleepily. "Don't you know about the rare technique machines?"

"Rare whowahs?" Jaden opened one eye and looked up at the Porygon.

"The school ordered a batch of rare TMs to help students prepare for their first arena fight of the year," Bastion nodded toward the door, "You may want to get a few before they're all snatched up."

"Woah, really?" Jaden stood up, and Syrus followed suit. "I've had enough to do with TMs for a week, but what about you, pal?"

"Considering my best move is Sand-Attack, I could probably use one," Syrus rubbed his eye and frowned.

"Haha, let's go, then!" Jaden ran off in the direction that Bastion had indicated, waving as he went.

---

But when Syrus and Jaden entered the island's bookstore-dash-PokéMart, it was strangely empty.

"Na, they can't be out already..." Jaden's antennae drooped, and he strolled up to the counter, "Hey, do you have any TMs left?"

"Sorry, boys," the Mawile counter-girl frowned with both her regular mouth and the far toothier, crocodilian muzzle hanging off the back of her head. Sy grimaced and retreated behind Jaden. "No HMs or TMs left, but we might have some X Speed or Defend." She rummaged around beneath the counter.

"That's it?" Jaden and Syrus frowned, and Jaden looked down at the Eevee. "Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Oh, it's you!" Another voice came from behind the counter, and everyone looked to its source. A plump, cheerful Marill woman stood there, wearing the same uniform as the Mawile. "You're the sweet bug who helped me with my car this morning, aren't you?"

Jaden shuffled his feet and shrugged, grinning, "Hey, I gotta earn my merit badges somehow."

The Water-Type chuckled. "I thought I'd be seeing you around here. I'm Ms. Dorothy," she introduced, "And I saved something for you."

She produced a TM from her pocket and set it on the counter. "That's Dig, the only rare TM I managed to save this morning. Someone came by and bought every last one, unfortunately for the other students. But, one good deed deserves another."

"Thanks, Ms. Dorothy!" Jaden looked down at Syrus, "Think that'll do, bud?"

"Wha... me? But she gave it to you," Syrus looked up at him, eyes wide, "I couldn't --"

"Naa, I just got that one TM last night, you need it more than I do," Jaden insisted, and Ms. Dorothy murmured a quiet 'aww'.

"Jaden, I..."

"It's nothin'! Just be sure to kick some butt with it and we'll call it even," Jaden smiled and winked. Syrus's ears relaxed, and he smiled gratefully, briefly hugging the taller boy.

"Well, if either of you ever need anything, just ask," Dorothy smiled at them, "I'd be glad to have some customers who are as sweet and polite as you two. Most of the other boys are so pushy and greedy."

"Sure will, Ms. D," Jaden waved, "Let's go get ready for our fights, Sy! You can try out your new move on me."

"Jaden, I would never --" but the Eevee's words fell on deaf ears - or antennae, as it were - and he had to run to catch up to the Venonat, "Wait up!"

---

"Sorry, Thunder, we couldn't get you any TMs," the Seviper slithered over to Chazz's side, head lowered respectfully. "Some weird dude in a coat came by and bought them all..."

"That's good," Chazz didn't look up from his marked exam book, checking over his few errors. His voice dipped to a low and dangerous tone, "Because I didn't _ask_ you to get any."

"What?" the Skarmory wasn't far behind the Seviper, "But we figured..."

"You figured _wrong,_" Chazz gripped his paper tightly, glaring at them both out of the corner of his eye. "Don't make any more stupid assumptions like that. Got it?"

His friends nodded meekly, and he muttered under his breath. "I don't need any TMs when the arena test is going to be as easy as this exam. Only one other sophomore would have a shot at beating me, and she--"

"What if your opponent was a freshman?" a mysterious voice suddenly sounded from the stairs the Raichu and his friends were loitering beside, "Specifically, Jaden Yuki?"

Chazz looked up and scowled at the coat-clad intruder. "What are you talking about? I'd crush that insect, but he's in another dorm and another grade."

"I'm sure you would," the stranger smiled wickedly, "But are you sure you're strong enough with your current moves?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Chazz growled, and his friends stepped out of range of his lashing tail, "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's the guy that bought all the TMs this morning!" the Skarmory recognized him, and Crowler flung his jacket open, revealing himself. The inside of the coat was lined with TM balls, and all fifty varieties were represented.

"We have a common enemy, you and I," Crowler smirked, "I'm certain I could arrange _something_ for you two. In fact, I'm willing to let you have your pick of the rare TMs! Perhaps you'd like to blast him with Hyper Beam - or since you seem so fond of hitting things with it anyway, how about Iron Tail?"

Chazz realized he was tapping the bolt-shaped tip of his tail against the floor in irritation, and withdrew it self-consciously. "I'll fight Jaden, all right, but you can keep your stupid moves."

Crowler and Chazz's friends exchanged confused looks. The Ice-Type was incredulous. "You can't be serious - how could you pass up a chance like this? I put down good money for all of these!"

"Yeah, Thunder, come on! You really would be unstoppable if you knew all of those!" the Seviper nodded toward the wide array of potential moves dangling from the inner lining of Crowler's coat.

The Raichu was silent. He strode up the stairs to Crowler, and drew himself up onto the tip-toes of his long feet so he could meet the teacher eye-to eye. The Jynx blinked and backed away slightly.

"No one, not you, not anyone, makes me use those things," Chazz spoke in a dark tone far more serious than the irritated edge his voice usually had, "or HMs, or stat boosters, or _anything else_. Understand?"

Crowler nodded, too mute to do anything else. Chazz lowered himself. "I'll fight Jaden, and I'll beat him. And I'll do it without you or your precious _TMs_."

The Raichu walked past Crowler and out the door, not even his footsteps making a sound. When he was gone, Crowler raised a blond eyebrow and looked back at Chazz's two abandoned companions.

"What's his problem?"

They could only shrug.

---

"Wonder who I'm gonna be up against," Jaden nearly bounced in place as he waited on the arena, and distracted himself by loudly cracking his knuckles. "Lemme think... Bug beats Psychic, Psychic beats Poison, Poison beats... what _does_ Poison beat? Naaaaa, forget it, I just wanna get on to the fight!"

"We'll see if you're so eager when you see your opponent," Crowler sneered nearby, and motioned to the other end of the arena. Sure enough, a long-tailed Raichu stepped into place and straightened the collar of his blazer.

"Woah, I'm gonna be fighting him?" Jaden blinked, puzzled for a moment.

"You seem quite keen on proving yourself, so I decided to give you an opportunity for advancement," Crowler made a steeple with his fingers, "If, by some _miracle _you happen to pass this test, you will advance to Zapdos Yellow immediately."

"I'm not going to mess around this time, either, insect," Chazz narrowed his eyes, "Ready to fry?"

But the looming sneers of both the Raichu and the Jynx were completely ineffectual. Jaden stretched his arms over his head and laughed happily. "You bet! This is great!"

"What!"

"I came here for a good fight, and now I know I'm gonna get one! Whoo!" Jaden finished stretching and gave Chazz a friendly thumbs-up.

"Ch, fine," Chazz's grinning sneer became an irritated grimace. "I'm just glad I'm going to get to finish crushing you."

"Glad we're both happy, then, Chazz!" Jaden grinned, and the Raichu bristled, clenching his fists.

"It's _Thunder!_"

A klaxon signaling the start of the fight sounded, and Crowler stepped back to give the two boys a wide berth.

Chazz was already crackling with electricity, and wasted no time attacking. Jaden only managed to catch sight of a blue blur leaping into the air before it slammed into his chest and shoulders, and he was shoved backwards. Even as he was falling, a pair of long feet dug their claws into his shoulder and used it as a launching pad, sending him into the ground even harder.

Jaden winced on the floor and rubbed his bruised shoulder, but he was alert enough to scan the room for his opponent. His antennae picked up an angry "_Cha!_" from somewhere behind him, and he turned in time to get hit in the face with an arc of electricity.

Besides momentarily scrambling all his senses, it left him numb and twitchy, and when he tried to will himself up, he couldn't move. It was two seconds into the fight, and Chazz already had him at his mercy.

The Venonat almost worried, but the sound of a warning bell rang out and distracted both boys. For a moment, the fight was halted.

"Foul. All special attacks must be declared," a Sneasel judge marked something on her sheet, "5 point penalty to Mr. Princeton."

"That was Thunder Wave! Ch..." Chazz's ears flattened back in indignation, and he glowered at the judge, "That's such a stupid rule --"

"Would you like me to mark another three points off for arguing with a judge?" Another judge, a Swellow raised his eyebrow, beak frowning with disapproval. Chazz's ears fell lower, but he became quiet.

The brief distraction gave Jaden some time to recover, and he concentrated. He had never tried the move he was about to do, but physical attacks were useless to him at the moment.

The bell rang again, and the Swellow nodded. "You may continue."

Jaden managed to lift his hand away from the floor and unleashed the inexperienced psychic attack in Chazz's general direction. "Confusion!"

Chazz was still muttering about the ruling when a streak of distorted air hit his shoulder. He hissed in pain, gripping his burnt blazer and whirled to face the paralyzed Venonat, dark grey eyes gleaming with fury. "That's _it_."

The Raichu's tail suddenly drove itself into the floor of the arena. Jaden faintly recalled something from his last fight with Chazz, but he was still too numb from Thunder Wave to move and disrupt the attack. Chazz was lifting himself off the floor, and electricity danced over him as he gathered power.

In the stands, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion watched with concern. They had either already tested or were still waiting for their turn.

"What is that attack? Chazz almost did it last time, and even Alexis seemed worried," Sy wondered, turning to Bastion.

Bastion frowned, but recalled the information with the efficiency of a computer. "That's the beginning of a Thunder attack, the most powerful Electric move. Raichu are particularly skilled at summoning it; Thunder is so strong that most Electric-types are apt to knock _themselves_ out when they use it, but Raichu and their previous evolutions can use their tail to ground themselves."

"Oh no," Syrus's ears fell limply, and he gripped the back of the seat in front of him. "Jaden! Get up! Do something!"

Jaden's antennae perked and he looked over in Sy's direction. He tried to kick his leg, but was only able to wiggle his toes, unable to fight off the strong paralysis Thunder Wave had left him. The Venonat shrugged helplessly at his friend. The electricity running over Chazz's form had become much brighter, and was getting stronger by the second.

"You gotta get up, Jay!" Sy whimpered, sitting up and leaning forward to cheer his friend on. "Please!"

"I'm afraid it's not a matter of choice; Chazz's earlier attack has scrambled his central nervous system," Bastion shook his head, "Shouting isn't going to change that --"

Chumley scowled at Bastion, and the Snorlax stood, joining Sy in cheering. "Go on, Jaden! You can do it!"

The Porygon looked at the other two in confusion. "There's not much he can do, he's been completely disabled -"

Jaden had been grimacing and struggling to lift himself from the floor, encouraged by the cheers, but oddly enough, it was Bastion that gave him the strength to sit up. "I know what to do! Thanks, Bastion!"

Bastion was completely lost now, but Jaden forcibly grabbed his arm and aimed it at the now brilliantly-glowing Raichu.

"_THUN--"_

"Disable!"

The glow around Chazz suddenly died, as if someone had thrown a switch. Chazz blinked, still hovering in the air and curled up in concentration. He tried to regain his charge, but it was suddenly as inaccessible to him as it would've been to a Normal-type.

"Ch!" The Raichu could no longer even muster a Spark or a Thunder Shock, and his feet fell back to the ground. It was a disquieting sensation, and he became distracted by his effort to draw on his internal current.

Meanwhile, Jaden managed to do a twitchy victory pose from his place on the floor, and grinned at the Raichu. "Let's see whatcha can do now!"

Chazz lifted his head and snarled, baring his teeth even though they were considerably less intimidating than Jaden's fanged smile. But he answered Jaden's challenge; he ran head long at the bug and lunged the last few yards, throwing his weight onto Jaden's prone stomach and knocking the air out of him.

But the Slam also succeeded in knocking Jaden out of his paralysis, and he grabbed onto the Raichu out of sheer reflex. Bereft of his electricity and in too awkward of a position to easily break out of the grasp, Chazz could only watch in horror as Jaden zeroed in on his vulnerable ear.

"Leech Life!" Jaden announced before biting down, crumpling the tip of Chazz's ear between his fangs. Though they didn't dig in hard enough to draw blood, they could still release a lethargy-inducing venom that sapped the Raichu's strength.

But while Jaden's Disable made it impossible for Chazz to shock anything consciously, his internal current was as strong as ever, and as it turned out, Venonat fangs were fine conductors of electricity. Jaden yelped as he was struck by the Raichu's latent static charge.

Chazz used the opportunity to yank his ear free and struggle out of Jaden's arms, leaping back to his feet. He was slower now, though, and his bitten ear hung limply at the side of his head. Jaden finally stood as well, shaking off the jolt and brushing himself off.

He only had a moment to recuperate before Chazz's tail came at his head, cracking like a whip in the air. The sound startled the Venonat and nearly sent him falling back to the floor, but the strike never hit. Instead, the tail withdrew and snapped at the air on the other side, forcing Jaden to jump back again. Chazz advanced, glowering and bristling his fur. The Tail Whips did no damage, but they kept Jaden too busy dodging to go on the offense, and would let the Raichu bide his time until Disable wore off.

"Naa! Cut it out!" Jaden hopped and recoiled at every strike, putting his arms over his head defensively. He was soon backed into a corner, and the edge of Chazz's angry grimace became a smirk. The smirk became an all-out victory sneer when he finally got his tail to electrify again, and the crackling bolt-shaped tip loomed over Jaden's head. He gulped.

He tried to think of some attack, anything, but trying to tackle Chazz would be a bad idea, and the panic of trying to dance away from Chazz's tail had left him too winded to formulate much of a strategy with non-physical attacks. He curled his claws into fists and bit his lip in determination, but determination to do what exactly, he didn't know. Chazz was older, quicker and obviously far more experienced at fighting. Maybe this was just a fight he couldn't win...

"All your little Disable trick did was buy you some time, insect," Chazz leered, and the electrical aura spread to encompass the rest of the Raichu, "But now it's time to _end_ this!"

In the stands, Syrus almost looked away and hid his face in his hands. But for the first time in a long time, he had something stronger than his fear and worry. His loyalty to his new friend gave him the strength to cast aside his doubts, and he set his face into a serious look more befitting of his brother. "Jaden!"

Jaden looked over in his direction, antennae cocked curiously. The shout had startled Chazz as well, and he paused in his Charge to scowl at the Eevee. "Stay out of this, runt!"

The old Syrus might have recoiled at that, but now he just leaned forward and raised a small, determined fist. "You can win this, Jaden! I know you can! Don't let him push you around!"

Jaden started to grin, and Chumley echoed Sy's sentiment. "You better kick some butt, Jaden!"

Bastion tilted his head at the other two, observing them curiously. The odds against Jaden winning, as far as he could calculate, were quite slim at this point. But the other two Moltres students had such boundless, illogical faith in their friend's abilities. Could it be that, perhaps sometimes, the answer didn't lay in logic? He sensed the opportunity for an experiment, and surprised the other two by rising to his feet and joining them in shouting. "No matter the odds, you're still in this fight, Jaden! I've observed your skills in action before -- I'm confident that you can still achieve victory!"

"Aww..." Jaden's grin spread across his face, and his antennae lowered. He was genuinely touched. "You guys are the greatest! In fact..." His blissful grin became a knowing smile, and he stood up straight. "I think I know what to do now."

"Stop butting _in!_" Chazz turned and hissed at the peanut gallery, ready to unleash his electrical attack on them instead. Syrus and Chumley almost hesitated, but the moment had caught Bastion by surprise and he leaned forward, grinning defiantly.

"Go ahead and shock us if you want, but I'd be more worried about Jaden at the moment, if I were you!"

Chazz's ears twitched in momentary confusion, and he glanced back over his shoulder. The Venonat had taken on a strange white glow. Caught off guard, Chazz lifted his arms to quickly let loose his attack --

But the weakening poison of Leech Life was still with him, and Jaden was faster.

"_Return!_"

The bug-type held his arms forward and unleashed a beam of blinding white light that hit Chazz square in the chest. The force of the attack sent the lightweight Raichu flying clear across the arena and slammed him into the opposite wall. He arched in pain, pinned against the wall until the attack finally dissipated. When the light faded, he slumped down to his knees, swaying.

"Raaiiii..." Chazz still crackled weakly, but he was unable to stay upright. He fell forward and hit the ground, unconscious.

Jaden lowered his hands cautiously, and relaxed when he saw that Chazz had fallen. He jumped into a victory pose, pointing at his KO'd foe. "Yeah! I totally gotcha with the power of friendship!"

An uninhibited smile broke out across Syrus's face, and his tail wagged enough to annoy the students sitting several seats behind him with the dust it stirred. But he didn't remain there long; without warning, he scrambled to the top of the seat in front of him and used it as a launching pad to leap into the arena itself, running up and tackling Jaden with a hug. "I knew you'd win!"

"Naaa, it was nothing!" Jaden grinned past the pain that set in now that his adrenaline had subsided, and caught Sy, leaning down and squeezing him back.

A few Chansey nurses walked onto the field to scoop Chazz's limp form into a stretcher, and carted him off to the Center. Jaden waved as they took him away. "Hey, guys, when he wakes up, tell him that was an awesome fight! Man!"

Chumley and Bastion weren't far behind Syrus, but they chose the more conventional route and took the stairs down into the arena.

"Well done, Jaden," Bastion congratulated him, "Once again, you have defied the odds. Perhaps statistics aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Odds, schmods! Having buddies like you guys totally tips everything in my favor!" Jaden looked at them over Sy's shoulder and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Then, allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Zapdos Yellow," Bastion bowed his head slightly, and Chumley nodded.

"You really deserve it, after that. I knew there was no way you were staying in Red long!"

Syrus's ears perked up, then slowly lowered. He had forgotten about that aspect of Jaden's victory. But he didn't loosen his hug, staring at the wall away from Jaden and his friends. He was glad they couldn't see his face.

_Chumley's right, he deserves this. As long as we can still be friends, it doesn't matter what dorm he's in... It shouldn't, anyway..._

Nevertheless, the Eevee lowered his head slightly, burying his nose in the red material of Jaden's jacket and memorizing the scent.

---

Syrus set his chin on his hand, hunched over his desk and staring into the patterns in the wood grain. His ears hung still at the sides of his head, and even his tail had become a dead weight. The way that one whorl of wood grain bent and twisted looked so familiar, and he found himself unconsciously unsheathing one of his claws and scratching a pair of antennae onto it...

"Uh, Syrus?" Chumley's bed creaked as he turned over, looking down at the Eevee with some concern. "You okay? You seem kinda bummed..."

"Eee!" Syrus quickly withdrew his hand, and folded his arms over what he had been carving onto his desk. He set his head on top of his arms for good measure. "It's nothing, Chumley."

Silence hung heavily in the air of the cramped dorm room for a few long minutes, until it was broken by a heavy knock. Syrus's ears lifted, and he went to the door, opening it fractionally.

That half inch was all Jaden needed to bull his way into the room, and Syrus stumbled back in surprise. "J-Jaden, what are you doing here? Why are you still wearing red?"

"What, don't think it's my color?" Jaden grinned and grabbed the lapel of his coat, winking at the flabbergasted Eevee. "Sheesh, a guy stays out late raiding all the vending machines and all of the sudden he's not welcomed back at his own dorm room!"

"You... but... I thought..." Syrus couldn't bite back the soft whimper that accompanied his shaky words. "I thought you had moved to Yellow..."

"Well, Yellow looks nice and all, but I had to turn down Dr. Crowler's offer," Jaden stretched his arms behind his head, "I like this place way too much!"

Syrus stood, still holding the doorknob and staring at Jaden in disbelief. But with a choked-up battle cry of Jaden's name, he launched himself at the Venonat and tackled him hard enough to send them both to the ground. He sobbed loudly into the red material of Jaden's coat. "I thought... I thought I had lost you forever!"

"Aww, pal, you can't get rid of me that easily," Jaden smiled toothily, quirking an eyebrow when Sy turned on the waterworks. "Hey, now, watch the jacket--"

Syrus lifted his face slightly, tears forging a trail of darkened, matted down fur over his muzzle and cheek. Jaden used the opportunity to tug his coat out of Sy's range, and something in Syrus was almost hurt that Jaden seemed to care more about his jacket than him...

But then the Venonat returned the hug and cradled Syrus's head back down, setting the Eevee's face directly into the fuzz of his neck this time, without a collar or lapel in the way. "Besides, red doesn't stain as easily, and it turns everyone's socks that awesome pink color in the wash!"

Though Jaden's voice still sounded carefree and casual, Syrus was momentarily rendered numb and lightheaded from the new feeling that had gripped him. He nuzzled his nose into Jaden's throat and kept crying, though he was smiling the entire time.

From his vantage point in the top bunk, Chumley watched his two roommates, and couldn't resist smiling either.


	5. Battle Science!

**Author's Notes:** Now here's where the plot starts getting shuffled up... Don't worry, I _have a plan._

Guys, if you want visual reference, PLEASE check my profile. Shia and I have done TONS of art for this silly thing. But since I know most of you aren't going to bother, just picture them as they are as humans, but with tails or big ears or antennae or whatever, and you'll be fine. Kind of like catgirls, but they've all got funky-colored fur or skin or whatever too.

Oh yeah, and the end is my tribute to the awesome little previews that come at the end of the Japanese GX episodes. I wish the dub had them, they're cute. XD

----

**Chapter 5**

_Battle Science! Electricity vs Machine?_

When he walked, Chazz Princeton far more closely resembled a feline than a rodent. He did his best to stand with an aura of haughty dignity, with his arms folded behind his back, chest out, and his tail high behind him. He held the jagged bolt that was the tip of his tail aloft behind his head, like some kind of flag risen in his honor.

The boisterous conversations of his peers went quiet as he passed, and their eyes turned to follow him as he marched up the stairs to his seat. Normally, he would interpret this as awe and respect, but there were whispers in his wake, and he thought he caught the words 'defeated' and 'that Jaden kid' or 'Moltres'. His long ears, which had been held high to their full extension like proud sails, folded down behind his head. Chazz snorted and threw himself down into his seat with less grace than he had intended.

Well, he knew what would make him feel better, at least. He snapped his fingers, throwing a little spark into the air, and pointed at a group of other Articuno students who he knew admired him. "You three, get me some tea!"

But the other three boys just exchanged looks and murmured to each other. A few snickered. "Looks like no one's told him, yet..."

Chazz quickly sat up and growled, and a hapless student in the row behind him ducked out of the way of his tail. "No one's told me _what?_"

A shadow fell on the Raichu, and he glanced up at a large blue-coated Rhydon student. "That's not your seat anymore, _Chazz_."

Chazz narrowed his eyes and drew himself up, though he still only came up to the Rhydon's chest, "I don't know what you're talking about, my name is right--"

But when he turned to wave at the engraved plate bearing his name that should have been at the fore of his desk, his voice died, and he sputtered. It was gone, and the only evidence it had ever been there was a was square-shaped patch lighter than the rest of his desktop.

Crowler stepped into the room, and Chazz stood, leaning far over his desk. "Dr. Crowler, there's been some kind of mistake, my seat is--"

"Your seat is down _there_," the Jynx interrupted, leering up at the Raichu and pointing to a low row of seats mostly occupied by students in red coats, "I'm afraid you lost the privilege of sitting amongst such high-ranking students when you lost -- no, you practically GAVE that fight to that Moltres slacker!"

Chazz's ears fell and he backed up slightly. Crowler's face had become a terrifying scowl. The Ice-type wasn't going to show him any pity after he brushed off all those TMs he had so graciously offered. "In fact," Crowler continued in a malicious tone, smirking, "I've arranged another fight for you -- if you lose to Bastion Misawa, you'll be trading in that blue coat for something that goes with those spots on your cheeks!"

"Ch... downgraded to Zapdos?" Chazz's tail tip now hovered around his ankles, and Crowler's comment about his spots sent the class into a fit of snickering. Chazz tried to salvage his dignity by shooting his best glare at all of them, fists crackling with charge, but his indignation only made them laugh harder. Robbed of his bravado, he leapt onto the staircase and darted out of the room, but the uproarious laughter seemed to follow him through the halls.

"I won't -- I can't -- _cha!_" Chazz babbled as he ran, leaping up onto a railing and jumping down to a lower floor to get away from the raucous sound.

---

"I still say that wasn't fair," Jaden feigned hurt, folding his arms as he walked with Syrus and Bastion, "You two have tails!"

"There's no rule against using your tail to hit the ball," Syrus trailed closely behind him and tried not to be too amused at Jaden's poor sportsmanship.

"Syrus is correct," the Porygon piped up, "I cross-referenced several sports databases and found no instance where soccer match forbade players from using anything other than their hands."

"Yeah, well... still!" Jaden looked back and stuck the tip of his tongue out at them.

"I assure you, Jaden, the fact I possess a tail played no part in my victory," Bastion held up one hand, and the sun glinted off of his colorful, crystalline silicon casing, "I was simply able to gauge the reaction times of my opponents, and calculate the precise angle and amount of force to apply to the ball so that its trajectory--"

Syrus and Jaden stared at him blankly. "Hey, pal, could ya stick to English?" Jaden requested sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Bastion's face took on an angular frown. "But I haven't switched language modes."

Jaden exchanged a look with Syrus. "You just sound too much like our math teacher. We're not in class, you can chill!"

"Chill?" Bastion tilted his head, "You misunderstand. I was programmed to understand the world in terms of formulae and calculations. To... 'chill', as you put it, would go against my primary operating functions, unless you want me to literally lower my core temperature--"

"No, no, that's okay," Jaden laughed and quickly waved his hands. "I've never seen another Porygon 'morph before -- are they all like you?"

"Not at all, for you see," Bastion set his fist on his chest, smiling proudly, "I'm one of a kind! I was specifically created as a prototype for a line of non-virtual battling Porygons, with cutting-edge AI and robotic engineering."

"Woah," Jaden and Syrus murmured simultaneously, and Jaden grinned, suddenly knocking on Bastion's chest. Bastion blinked at him in confusion, and Jaden practically giggled at the hollow, metallic sound it produced. "You really are a fighting machine!"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Bastion's square smile tilted to one side self-consciously.

"No wonder you always get the highest score on tests. I bet you've got all the answers stored away, huh?" Jaden squinted at Bastion, circling around him and looking for any buttons or switches that might be there for the pushing.

"Well, to be frank, I don't even really need to attend classes," Bastion admitted, pulling his coat collar up when Jaden poked the back of his neck, "My archive contains the complete core curriculum for Battle Academy, and I can easily download new databases containing any information I require."

Sy tugged Jaden away before he harassed Bastion further, and looked up at the Porygon. "Why do you have to go, then? I mean, if you can just download whatever... School seems kinda pointless."

"You might say that Battle Academy is beta testing me," Bastion opened the door to the Zapdos dorm, "I _am_ only a prototype. I was sent here so I could be placed in an uncontrolled environment and maximize my AI with adaptive behaviors. I've been learning how to interact with others, not to mention battling a wide array of exceptionally talented opponents. Hopefully, all of this will help me become efficient both in and outside of battle."

"That's sweet! You're just like Voltron or something!" Jaden hopped from one foot to the other. Bastion just looked perplexed.

Syrus pinned his ears back, grimacing, "I think you need to lay off of the cartoons, Jaden... It's time for us to head back to Red."

Bastion tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment, then held up a hand to stop them. "Wait, I have an idea. I could use some assistance; would you two mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, pal!" Jaden's antennae perked, and he flashed two thumbs-up at Bastion, "Anything for a friend!"

Bastion's smile widened, and he motioned for them to follow him. "I'm afraid my room is in something of a state of disarray. It needs to be--"

"Eee... Painted?" Syrus frowned and wrinkled his nose. The Porygon and Venonat looked down at their small companion.

"Woah, Sy, are you psychic?" Jaden laughed and Syrus shook his head.

"No, I started smelling it when we were coming down the hall. It's kind of distinctive..."

"That makes sense. Eevees and all of their various evolutions have well over a thousand scent receptors in their olfactory glands," Bastion noted casually and opened the door to his room and leaned down, picking up a can of paint, "All of them quite accurate, it seems."

But Jaden and Syrus were too awed at the insane mathematical scribbles covering the walls of Bastion's room to pay attention to his miniature lecture on canine anatomy. Bastion scrunched his shoulders as if he were shy, but the motion was a little stiff. "Sometimes I, ah... Like to challenge my processors by taking all of my calculating functions offline and solving problems manually."

"Sometimes?" Jaden stepped into the middle of the otherwise barren room and gaped at the formulae on the walls. Aside from a bed and a small dresser, the only thing in the dorm was a state of the art computer system. A rack of strange tools and gadgets sat beside it, all plugged into a power block.

Jaden was drawn to the soft glow of the monitor, 'ooh'ing quietly under his breath. "I bet you have some sweet games on this!"

"I'm afraid there's not much on there except my extra databanks and backups. It's what I use to acquire new information for my archive, and to keep spare data so the memory disks on my person always have plenty of room," Bastion chuckled when Jaden's antennae sagged in disappointment, "It is, however, connected to the entirety of the school network and the student database. I can research opponents thoroughly and formulate a strategy."

"Woah, you're allowed to look up stuff about an opponent before you fight? Maybe I should try that sometime!" Jaden stood up straight, "But on the other hand, it kinda takes away from the thrill of surprise, y'know? Haven't you ever just fought someone by gut instinct?"

Bastion hesitated. "Not yet. The fighters in test matches are usually determined a week or so before the test actually takes place, and lists of match-ups are freely available through the school network. However..." He trailed off, frowning.

Jaden and Syrus looked at him curiously, but he shook his head and held up the can of paint. "The longer we're idle, the longer this will take. Let's start, shall we?"

---

A few hours and gallons of paint later -- and long hot showers to get it out of fur and fuzz -- Jaden, Syrus and Bastion sat in the Zapdos Yellow cafeteria. Syrus and Jaden were still giggling and recalling key moments in their epic paint battle, and Bastion just chuckled and shook his head. "I can't say that I see the logic in painting each other instead of the walls, but you two certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

"It was great!" Jaden wiggled in his seat beside Syrus, "Any time you want us to paint something, we'll be all over it like a couple'a Smeargles!"

"You got enough paint on my tail for me to be one," Syrus smiled and pushed up his glasses, "There was so much that I kept scrubbing because I forgot where the white tip on it started and the paint stopped!"

"Sorry, Sy," Jaden reached over and ruffled the aforementioned white spot on Sy's tail, "Next time, I'll use some wild color, like... bright neon green!"

"Ee! I don't want that in my fur!" Syrus fought both a giggle fit and Jaden's hand, yanking his tail out of reach.

Bastion came back from a brief trip to the lunch line and set a large plate with buttered lobster and garnishes before them. That got their attention immediately. "A token of my gratitude. I've never simply... 'hung out' with anyone else, I think the term is? It was different, to say the least."

"Well, you better get used to it -- it's what friends do!" Jaden grinned broadly, "That's one heck of a token! Do you Zapdos guys always eat like this?"

"Not exactly. I don't need to subsist on food... I had quite a few unused lunch credits to spare." Bastion smiled back at them, sitting across the table from the Red students.

"Food's better than money, to Jaden," Syrus grinned slightly at his friend, who was practically salivating. "Go ahead and eat, Jay, I could hear your stomach growling since we first got in here."

Jaden didn't need any more invitation than that, and broke a leg off of his fellow invertebrate, eating voraciously. Syrus turned to Bastion, "Speaking of overhearing... What was Crowler cornering you about earlier? You didn't get in trouble for hitting him with that soccer ball, did you?"

"Oh, no," Bastion folded his hands together, "He believes that I have proven myself as capable in battle as any flesh-and-blood 'morph, and that I should be granted an opportunity to advance to Articuno Blue. If I pass a special arena test tomorrow, I'll change dorms."

"Wow!" Jaden exclaimed with his mouth full, then remembered to swallow, "Must be why you wanted to paint your room, huh? Na, you deserve it! I saw you blast that proctor through the roof with that neato cannon thing! Where was that? I didn't see it in your room."

Bastion smiled and rolled up his sleeve, holding out his exposed arm. The panels of his forearm and hand suddenly jumped up and rearranged themselves with a series of mechanical whirrs and clicks, becoming the barrel of a sleek weapon. Jaden was so impressed he actually paused in his chewing for a moment.

"My Zap Cannon is a bit special -- besides the default electrical attack, with the help of upgrades and my Conversion ability, I can adjust it to draw water vapor out of the air and perform Hydro Pump, or connect a small fuel cell of combustible gas and use Flamethrower, or a whole host of other elemental attacks."

Syrus perked his ears and recalled, "Upgrades? All those gadgets that were beside your computer?"

Bastion nodded, and his arm returned to normal. "Yes, and they run on their own independent power-supply, so even if I am weak, they're at full power. But because of this, they have to be charged up if they're to function properly. It's one of the reasons why I plan for every battle beforehand, so I know which plug-ins to test and charge."

"Woah, that kinda sucks," Jaden frowned, "I guess I'd worry more about battles beforehand too, if I had to pick which attacks I was gonna be able to use. But I bet you're still gonna kick butt and win, no matter what!"

"Then we can say we're buddies with someone from Articuno -- we'll be the envy of everyone in Red!" Syrus

"Thank you," Bastion smiled modestly, and Jaden lifted his glass of soda.

"Here's to Bastion and his victory tomorrow!"

Syrus toasted Jaden's glass, before they both began tearing into the lobster. Bastion lowered his head, his smile becoming downright sheepish.

---

Moonlight shone into Chazz's room through the large bay windows that faced the sea. His coat tails gathered on the floor in front of his couch, and for once, his real tail was amongst them, limp and lifeless.

_"You understand, right?"_

"I know, I know," Chazz muttered to his lap, trying to ignore the large video display across from him. He didn't have to see it to know what was on it. He knew the faces of the two older Raichus on it well, and their disappointed expressions.

_"We've heard some disturbing reports about your performance at Battle Academy. Would you care to explain why you failed your last test? Or should I assume you're just getting lazy?"_

"No, Jaeger, I..." Chazz sighed, looking up through his bangs. On one side of the screen, the middle child of the Princeton family glowered at him. He did all the talking -- Slade was always far more quiet and stoic, but Chazz had no doubt that Jaeger was simply a mouthpiece for their eldest brother.

If it had just been Jaeger, he might have been able to come up with something to defend himself, a lie or an excuse or a rationalization, but with the way Slade seemed to loom even when he was only on screen rendered Chazz unable to do anything but lower his ears. The oldest Raichu hardly looked the part; with his dark fur, massive outline, numerous stripes and a thick black slash of a goatee, he far more closely resembled some sort of sinister Arcanine.

Slade finally spoke, evenly and without a hint of irritation, _"We know you wouldn't do anything to disappoint us intentionally, littlest brother."_

_"You're just lucky we're too busy to get to the bottom of this,"_ Jaeger's lip twitched. _"You could show a little more gratitude while you're at it, Chazz. Do you have any idea how busy we are? Slade's in the middle of an election campaign and I have to manage an international merger, but **we** can still find the time to call you up."_

"I'm sorry -- look, I don't know what happened," Chazz's ears fell lower, until they dragged on his shoulders, "This punk just used some super powerful move out of nowhere--"

_"I don't want to hear any excuses! As far as I can tell, you haven't been doing anything except slacking on your schoolwork--"_

_"That's enough,"_ Slade spoke, and Jaeger fell silent. The bearded Raichu turned his attention to Chazz, _"You know the plan, Chazz. Don't let us down."_

With that, the transmission cut. Left alone, Chazz sighed and slumped against the back of his couch. He just hoped his brothers hadn't found out that he was in danger of being kicked out of his elite rank at Articuno... If they did, Jaeger wouldn't be the one giving him an earful.

There was motion on the path that snaked in front of the Blue dorm, and Chazz glanced out his window. He stepped to it, pulling the curtain back. On the path, a familiar Venonat in the clothes of Moltres Red lead a small Eevee and a student in yellow.

"How am I supposed to win against jerks who can pull such powerful moves out of _nowhere_? I'm faster, I'm stronger, I'm more experienced, but I still can't..." Chazz muttered, narrowing his eyes and recognizing the Porygon that was with them, "Looks like robot boy is rooming with the Moltres losers tonight... ch."

He watched the trio head along the path until they were out of his sight, and he turned away from the window, sighing bitterly.

---

A frantic knocking at the door roused Syrus from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at his roommates -- Chumley and Jaden were sound asleep, and Bastion sat peacefully in the corner with his eyes closed and his lights dimmed. The Eevee frowned and shuffled out bed, opening the door.

"Syrus! Someone told me Bastion was with you two," Dorothy's worried face greeted him, "I thought someone should tell him that there was a huge power outage at the Zapdos dorm. I was afraid he'd could've been hurt."

Syrus's ear caught the sounds of clicks and the whir of booting processor fans, and when he looked back into the room, Bastion was standing. "It's a good thing I was staying with Syrus and Jaden last night; indeed, a power surge could have wrought havoc on my circuit board if I had been plugged in at the time. What caused it?"

"No one knows, there weren't any storms last night," Dorothy stepped back as Syrus and Bastion filed out of the room, followed by a yawning Jaden, "But it looks like the circuit breaker for the Yellow dorm has been completely fried. They sent a crew to the power station this morning."

Bastion frowned at the news, and something occurred to him. "Thankfully, my main computer was unplugged, but I left the upgrades in to charge. I should check on them."

Jaden and Syrus trailed after him all the way to the Yellow dorm, and the trio grimaced when they came to Bastion's room. All of his equipment was out in the hall due to the painting they had done yesterday, and the power block containing his gadgets was smoking faintly. Syrus coughed at the electrical smell and pulled his turtleneck over his nose.

"Oh, man," Jaden frowned deeply, "Your plug-in things are toast. And you have that fight today, right?"

Bastion nodded slightly, and though he outwardly looked calm, the corner of his mouth turned down. "It doesn't look like anything is damaged too badly, but it will take at least a day of repairs before they function at one-hundred percent capacity again. A faulty upgrade is as likely to damage me as my opponent, so I will have to manage with what I have on my person."

"Don't worry, Bastion, I'm sure you can do it," Syrus offered, his smile hidden by his turtleneck, and Jaden nodded enthusiastically.

"You can probably kick all kinds of butt anyway! I mean, what the heck is someone gonna do to a guy made out of this stuff?" Jaden knocked on Bastion's hard silicon nose to demonstrate his point. Bastion put on a smile.

"I appreciate your votes of confidence," he said sincerely, "My test begins shortly. Would you care to be my audience?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jaden grinned, "Heck, I'll even wait 'til afterwards to eat breakfast."

Syrus blinked, "Wow, Jaden, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, there are about five vending machines I can hit on the way there, that should tide me over 'til then!"

Syrus sweat-dropped.

---

The trio entered the Articuno arena and were immediately subject to a haughty glare from Crowler. "You're exactly four minutes late, Bastion!"

Bastion blinked. "I believe your watch may require adjusting, sir, my internal atomic clock states--"

Crowler cut him off with a shrill sound of frustration and waved his hand. "Never mind, let's just get this over with! Bastion, Mr. _Princeton_, take your places."

Everyone lifted their head when Chazz stepped out from where he'd been standing behind Dr. Crowler. His ears were low, and he looked as though Crowler had subjected him to a rather nasty rant before the other three arrived.

"Chazz is your opponent? Mister No-Rules-Duel?" Jaden furrowed his brow, "Gee, I think the mystery of the power outage has been solved!"

Syrus joined him in frowning. "I smell a rat..."

Chazz's ears pinned back dangerously, "Are you two accusing me of something?"

Before Jaden could reply, two more people entered the room. Alexis hovered in, glaring accusingly at Chazz, and she was followed by a tall Umbreon Jaden hadn't seen before. Syrus's ears fell.

"We saw you head to the power station, Chazz," the dark-type spoke quietly.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "And don't even try lying around _me_."

"But I didn't --" Chazz backed into his end of the arena, tail twitching nervously, "It... It was an accident! You can read my mind, tell them! I was just letting off steam, I didn't mean to hit anything!"

But Alexis just shook her head. "You'll have to get yourself out of this mess, Chazz. Someone could've been _hurt_."

"Yeah, and it's awfully handy that you _happened _to fry all of Bastion's gadgets -- you know, the ones he uses to fight with," Jaden folded his arms, "That was real low, Chazz."

"I didn't even touch any stupid -- just stay out of this, insect!"

Crowler just watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, then looked over at Chazz. "Well, this is--"

"...something he and I are going to discuss after the fight."

The click of heavy talons on metal announced the arrival of another teacher, and even Crowler lost his cocky expression. Alexis and her companion stood aside for the tall Blaziken. Chazz's reaction was not quite so calm and collected; his ears and tail went limp. "Sensei!"

Kaen didn't look pleased. "Crowler asked me to oversee this fight and set the conditions. I did a little research on Misawa, and had figured out a condition I thought you would both find fitting. But what's this I hear about you disabling his weapons?"

Chazz struggled to come up with an excuse, but Bastion raised his hand politely. "If I may," he started, "I find everyone's concern quite humbling, but I bear Chazz no ill will. While the odds are unlikely that it was mere coincidence that it was my dorm that suffered the power surge, there is a possibility, and that's good enough for me. And besides..."

Without warning, he flipped open his jacket and incited a chorus of gasps and raised eyebrows. Beneath his jacket was a vest, and it was lined with one of every type of gadget he possessed. "I'm always prepared with back-ups!"

Jaden ooh'd and applauded his display, and Kaen smirked slightly. "Well, then, I guess everything's fine. Princeton!"

The Raichu lifted his ears attentively, and Kaen pulled a short metal bar from her belt and tossed it at him. He caught it easily, looking down at it, then back at her.

"The theme of this fight will be armed combat. Neither of you are allowed to come into physical contact with each other -- any blows stuck without the aid of a weapon will be considered invalid. Understood?"

They nodded and she stepped back from the arena. Jaden and his friends quickly took their seats.

"Begin!"

At the sound of the word, Chazz leapt high. He swept the copper bar through the air, and it telescoped out into a full length staff. The Raichu twirled it menacingly and raised it high, bearing down on Bastion with incredible speed --

But the blow hit Bastion's raised arm ineffectively. He had fallen into a defensive position as quickly as Chazz had attacked, and he unflinchingly bore the weight of the staff and the Raichu wielding it, leaving a very surprised Chazz crouched on his raised arm.

"You'll have to do better than that," Bastion looked up at him, "Copper seems a foolish metal of choice for a staff; it's far too soft to do any real damage to my reinforced crystallized silicon--"

Chazz raised his lip, but smoothed out his sneer and smirked right back at him. "This isn't a _staff_, you bucket of bolts."

Bastion blinked, and the Raichu's fists started crackling. He didn't move from his place on top of Bastion's arm, and arcs of electricity soon conducted madly over the length of the copper staff. "It's a _lightning rod!_"

A blinding flash of electricity engulfed both fighters, and in the audience, Jaden and Syrus shielded their eyes. Syrus squinted over his arm, "Poor Bastion, how's he going to survive an attack like _that_?"

Chazz's laughter could eventually be heard as the crackling roar of electricity faded, "Take that! I saw you fighting at the entrance exams! You didn't impress me, you artificial --"

But his voice died, and the smoke cleared. Bastion still stood, and he looked completely unfazed. He tilted his head.

"Indeed, copper is a fine conductor of electrical current," the Porygon looked downright amused, "But I'm afraid silicon is not. You'll have to try something else."

Chazz's ears fell when he realized his electricity was completely ineffective -- and when he saw that Bastion had taken the opportunity to start powering up his own attack. The Raichu found himself staring down the glowing barrel of Bastion's Zap Cannon. "_Tri-Attack!_"

He started to leap away, but Bastion's aim was precise, and a triple laser struck Chazz in the chest and sent him sailing to the other end of the arena. He almost crumpled, but mustered enough grace to land on his feet, stumbling and clutching his chest and the burned cloth of his jacket. "Chaaa..."

"Woo!" Jaden hooted from the stands, "You go, Bastion! Chazz didn't just bring a knife to a gun fight -- he brought a freakin' stick!"

"Don't count him out yet, Yuki," Kaen's voice spoke up beside him, and Jaden yelped in surprise. The Blaziken was watching the arena with her stony stare. "Princeton is one of my best students."

Indeed, Chazz was far from defeated. Bastion's face took on a look of confusion when the doubled-over rodent started _laughing_.

"I'm afraid I fail to understand the comedic value of my previous statement," Bastion admitted, and Chazz lifted his head, shaking his hair out of his face. The Raichu was sneering through the pain.

"You," he caught his breath and stood upright proudly, lifting his head high, "can have your stupid gadgets, and your stupid resistance to electricity. I don't need it to wipe the floor with a nerd like you!"

With that, the charge around his copper staff died. "Maybe you would've been tough if I'd been a normal Raichu," Chazz continued, and slowly, he started twirling his staff in one hand. The staff made a quiet whoosh with every rotation, blowing his bangs back. "You would've been able to stop me 'cause I would've been as helpless against you as I would be against some big bad Rock-type."

Bastion watched him curiously, but he was on guard. "So, am I to understand that this isn't the case?"

"Hah," Chazz grinned widely. His staff switched hands and spun faster. "You know what I do to Rock-types, geek?"

The Porygon processed this question, but Chazz didn't wait for an answer, lunging forward. "_I turn them into rubble!"_

When Bastion tried to block again, Chazz predicted it and skillfully maneuvered around it, slamming the end of his staff into Bastion's prone shoulder. The Porygon recoiled, and with the speed of lightning, Chazz struck again, stabbing the back of Bastion's knee with his staff and nearly knocking him off his feet. The Raichu unleashed a volley of attacks, moving almost faster than the anyone could follow, his strikes precise and brutal. Bastion was able to do little more than stand his ground and block what he could.

"Woah," Syrus blinked, "I didn't know he could fight like that..."

"He prefers to use his electricity," Kaen watched, unmoved by the display of prowess, "But he's also mastered a wide range of Fighting-type moves to deal with those that are immune to it."

"That's..." Jaden gaped, then broke into a wide grin, "That's awesome! He looks cooler than the guys in those kung-fu movies!"

"Don't let him hear you say that, it'll go right to his head," Alexis sighed, "It might look impressive, but at this rate, he's going to wear himself out."

Kaen shook her head. "He'll never learn..."

Bastion, however, did. While he was helpless against the assault at first, he had managed to carefully observe Chazz's movements even while under attack. Though parts of him were starting to crackle and malfunction, and fine white cracks ran through his plating, he jerked at the right moment and managed to stop Chazz's next strike with his hand. The Electric-type pulled back and spun to strike him again, and the mechanical morph blocked that too. That caught the Raichu by surprise, and Bastion seized the opportunity to grab the copper staff with both hands. Chazz struggled, but he could not budge his weapon from Bastion's robotic grip.

"Quite impressive. I have yet to face an opponent as skilled in martial arts combat as you are," Bastion praised him sincerely, smiling at his opponent. Chazz snarled and set his feet on the staff, putting his entire weight on it to try and free it. "But as handy as you are with that staff, it cannot compare to my technology."

Bastion took one hand off the staff and set one of his gadgets into a slot on his arm. He dropped the staff as his arm folded back into a cannon, this time, one that was blue, silver and sleek looking. Chazz fell with his relinquished staff and quickly scrambled to his feet, but before he could attack, he noticed that Bastion's cannon was trained squarely on him once again.

"_Hydro Pump!_"

Chazz yelped as the jet of water shoved him into the back wall of the arena with the force of a fire hose. As soon as he was out of the way, Bastion turned his cannon on the ground. Water swirled across the floor and knocked Chazz off his feet, and soon covered the bottom of the arena in six inches of water. He stood, grimacing and shaking himself off.

"Congratulations," he hissed, pushing his wet bangs out of his face, "Your ultimate weapon got me _wet_. I'm terrified."

"Indeed, perhaps you should be," Bastion took another gadget from his vest and replaced the Hydro Pump. His cannon rearranged again, this time into its true form. "I use my Conversion 2 ability to change my type..."

He looked up at Chazz and grinned. "...Into Electric!"

Chazz looked at him incredulously, but sure enough, the lights that colored the Porygon's silicon plating switched from blue to yellow and silver. He now matched his Zapdos uniform.

"What's the point of _that_? I thought you were supposed to be so smart," Chazz snorted, "Hit me with any electric attack you want -- the worst it'll do is tickle!"

"I use Sharpen to raise my attack," Bastion continued, undaunted, and the corners and edges of all his plates lifted slightly, looking bladed. "Then, I use Lock-On..."

Chazz folded his arms. "Don't waste your energy. Here, I'll stand still so you can hit me with your all-mighty powerful attack."

Jaden could not help but notice Kaen's disappointed expression. "Hey, I thought you said he was one of your best students. Why the long face?"

"When it comes to actual technique, yes." The Blaziken closed her eyes. "But he fails to understand the unseen half of martial arts. He allows his cockiness and anger to blind him."

Back in the arena, Bastion continued. "... To focus on Chazz's electrical current."

"Huh?" Chazz raised his ears.

"And because of that, he loses fights he could otherwise win." Kaen finished, "This match has been decided."

Bastion leaned down and kneeled, setting the end of his cannon in the shallow water. Electricity briefly danced over the surface of the water, and Chazz made a strangled sound. Bright sparks started jumping from him, then, jagged arcs. They hit the water and seemed to be drawn toward the glowing cannon.

"Since my exterior casing is composed primarily of silicon, I can stand in this electrified water," Bastion noted, "However, every aspect of Raichu physiology has the aim of generating and conducting electricity. Normally, this goes relatively unnoticed until the Raichu decides to focus it in the form of an electric attack, but when immersed in a highly conductive substance -- say, water..."

Bastion looked up at his opponent. Chazz suddenly seemed weak. He sputtered and lunged, attempting to mount another attack, but he stumbled and almost dropped his staff. The water caused him to slip and fall to his knees.

"...They cannot help but give off a charge. And if that charge is being drawn into the battery of something else, their strength and energy are rapidly depleted."

"I still..." Chazz wheezed, glaring up at Bastion and struggling to get to his feet, "You'll have... to do better than that to knock me out --"

"I intend to." Bastion stood up as well, and raised his cannon. The end glowed brilliantly with all of the power it had stolen from the weakened Raichu.

"_Zap Cannon!_"

A huge, thick bolt of lightning shot from the end of the cannon and hit Chazz dead-on. He uttered an anguished "_CHAAAAA!_" as his lost charge was given back to him, instantaneously and tenfold. The result was much the same as what had happened to Bastion's gadgets -- the power surge overloaded him.

Chazz managed to stay on his knees for a moment, smoking and panting weakly. "N... no, I can't... Can't lose..."

But he couldn't stop himself from falling back into the water with a quiet splash. The arena drained, and a few Chansey nurses came out of nowhere to scoop him onto a stretcher once again.

There was a stretch of silence, until Jaden broke it by leaping to his feet. "I knew it! Way to go, Bastion, that's _so_ game! That was great!"

Syrus joined him in cheering, and even Alexis and her silent companion nodded approvingly.

Crowler sniffed and allowed himself a smirk as Chazz was carted off. "He got what was coming to him. Things might have been different if only he hadn't been such a snob... Oh well!" The Jynx perked up instantly, "Well done, Bastion! As promised, you'll be allowed to transfer to Articuno Blue immediately --"

"Forgive me, sir, but I must decline your offer," Bastion spoke quietly, looking into the audience. "While I'm flattered, I will not feel as if I've truly earned the elite rank until I defeat the best new student in the school."

Crowler was confused, and Bastion pointed straight to Jaden, who paused in his victory dance to blink and motion to himself questioningly. Bastion smiled. "Once I defeat Jaden Yuki, then, and only then, will I feel worthy of advancing in rank."

Jaden perked up immediately. "You got it, man! Let's go, right here, right now!"

"Not yet," Bastion patted his cannon, "For you... I'll need far more than a week to devise the perfect strategy. This was merely a trial. When the time comes for us to battle, I plan to be ready."

"Just say the word, Bastion, and I'm there!" Jaden struck his victory pose preemptively, pointing at Bastion, "It was sweet to watch you fight, and I bet it's even better actually being down in the ring!"

Bastion smiled at his friend -- and now, rival's -- enthusiasm.

---

_Next time..._

**Jaden:** Alexis is in trouble! We gotta help her!

**Syrus:** I think WE'RE in trouble, Jaden! Why'd you drag us out to this old haunted dorm?

**Jaden: **Hey, when my friends are in danger, I'd go to the ends of the earth for them! Even if I gotta go through that big ugly mutt over there!

**Syrus: **He's huge! Jaden, don't --

**Jaden:** Don't worry, Sy, I got a feeling that he's all bark and no bite.

**Syrus:** I hope you're right -- Next time, **Titan, the Hell Dog! A Haunted Dorm!** I wish we could just stay home and watch horror movies...


	6. Titan, the Hell Dog!

**Author's Notes:** I'm not sure if the Shadow Duelist dude was ever named in the dub, but anyway, his name is Titan in the original. So, that's what it is here. 'Kay? Don't worry about this fic being abandoned guys, I'm not going to get writer's block for a long, long time. I mean, I have an entire anime to steal plot from. It's mostly just being kinda uninspired cuz sometimes it seems like no one's reading this. I know it's a weird premise and all, but gimme a chance? Pleaaaaase?

Oh yeah, you may have noticed I'm leaving some stuff out of this fic. For example, I'm going to take a wild guess and assume most of you know that Crowler was the one who brought Titan to the island and hired him to scare off Jaden.

You may also notice that I actually combined this episode with the beginning of the monkey duelist episode. XD

---

**Turn 6**

_Titan, the Hell Dog! The Haunted Dorm of Shadows_

The moon shone dimly on the humble Moltres Red dorm, and an eerie wind rattled through the inadequate walls. These effects only accentuated the dark yarn that Syrus was spinning, and his two roommates were listening with rapt attention.

"And then, in the dark cave, I couldn't see anything, not even two feet ahead of me," He waved his arm in front of his face for emphasis, "All I could smell was old rotten moss growing on the wet rocks, and then, this horrible sound came wailing through the shadows -- _aroo!_"

Syrus tilted his head back and let out his best, most frightening howl, but he sounded more like a puppy yipping for a playmate than anything. Jaden tried to muffle himself, but he couldn't hold back; his giggles broke past his hand and he leaned over, setting his head on his folded arms and laughing into the desk. Syrus's howl died in his throat and he huffed, "Well, I'd like to see you do better!"

"Sorry, pal," Jaden grinned up at him, "But all you've been doing is telling us about these scary smells and sounds. No ghosts, or deranged killers, or anything. What kind of a campfire story is that? Well, candlelight in our case."

"Hey, he can stick to spooky sounds if he wants," Chumley muttered. He wasn't a big fan of ghost stories.

"I guess some things you just have to be a canine to understand," Syrus sighed, "Maybe you'd be scared if I told you a story about... a haunted fly swatter, or a giant mutant Zubat with a taste for moths!"

"Now you're talkin'," Jaden sat up, listening with interest. Syrus sat back thoughtfully, trying to think of a new tale, when the voice of their headmaster suddenly spoke and made them all jump and topple out of their seats.

"Telling scary stories around flickering candlelight, are we?" Banner loomed in the hallway, glasses reflecting the wavering light. Pharaoh was curled up in his arms, either asleep or immensely bored.

"Hey, Sy, is being scared out of your skin by a big cat part one of those canine things?" Jaden looked over at his friend, who was currently sprawled out on the floor.

Sy lifted his head and glared up at him. "You jumped too, Jaden! I saw it!"

Banner just chuckled. "Mind if I join? I know a few good ones myself, nya."

"Sure, Dr. B, I think Sy could use a break," Jaden helped his friend back into his seat and sat back down himself. Banner looked out the window to the moon outside.

"Have any of you heard of the haunted dorm?"

"Haunted dorm?" The three boys wondered in unison, and the Persian nodded.

"There is an old abandoned dorm on the other end of the island, that is inhabited by angry, restless ghosts."

"Like Haunters and stuff?" Jaden clarified, and Banner shrugged.

"No one knows if they are Pokémon, 'morphs that have gone crazy, or the actual spirits of the dead. Anyone who has gone investigating has disappeared... including a number of students."

They stared up at him in quiet disbelief, until Pharaoh meowed impatiently. "Well, I had better go feed Pharaoh before he gets _really_ scary. I will see you all tomorrow."

Banner left the room, and Jaden's antennae perked. "You guys think this place is real?" He looked back at Syrus and Chumley, "Let's go see if we can find out tomorrow night! Who's up for some ghost huntin'?"

"What? I don't want to disappear!" Syrus hunkered down in his seat, and Chumley nodded.

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun," Jaden waved his hands, "Besides, if we find it, we'll be able to tell all the other kids that we went to the haunted dorm and survived!"

"If we _do_ survive," Chumley mumbled ominously.

Outside, unbeknownst to them, Crowler was listening intently. The Ice-type smirked broadly, already hatching another scheme.

---

"Jaden! Jaden!" Syrus ran down the stairs into the classroom, stopping by Jaden's seat and panting to catch his breath. "You won't believe what I just heard, it's awful."

Jaden looked up at him with a grave expression. "They didn't cancel lunch, did they?"

Syrus blinked at him and shook his head. "No, Chazz is missing! No one's seen him since that fight with Bastion, not even Ms. Kaen."

"Hey, I'd make myself scarce too, if Kaen was looking for me," Jaden scratched the back of his head, and Syrus scowled slightly.

"Jaden, this is serious! What if he's in trouble? What if..." Syrus's ears dropped as something occurred to him, "W-what if he went to that abandoned dorm?"

"Well, that's all the more reason for us to check it out," Jaden stood up, looking around, "It's pretty late, school's almost over -- no one will notice if we ditch now."

Syrus hesitated, looking around. "Are you sure? What if someone sees us?"

"Sure I'm sure! No one will see us -- remember that one TM you got?"

"You mean...?"

Jaden nodded, and Syrus sighed in defeat.

---

The ground just outside the entrance of Battle Academy was suddenly disturbed. Syrus dug through the top soil and stuck his head out of the ground, and Jaden popped up behind him. "Naa, I knew Dig would come in handy!"

"Speak for yourself, I'm filthy," Syrus sighed. His nose had been turned brown by dirt.

Jaden glanced down at him, then swiped his thumb across his tongue and reached down, rubbing Sy's nose. "There, all better!"

His companion 'eee'd and laid his ears back, staring up at him past his glasses. The Venonat proceeded to clamber up out of the hole, then reached down to help the shorter Eevee. After a short trip back to the Red dorm to collect Chumley, the trio followed the edge of the campus up to the forest and entered.

"Too bad Dr. B didn't mention where this dorm was," Jaden frowned, "Can you sniff anything out, Sy?"

"No, there's... There's a lot of weird smells out here," Syrus looked up at the gnarled branches hanging over their heads, laying his ears back when he caught glimpse of a wild Spearow glaring down at him. The shadows of the forest got longer as the sky darkened, and it wasn't long before a chorus of hoots and trills drifted through the twilight.

"Jaden, we don't even know if this place is real," Syrus warned him in a hesitant voice, struggling to follow him through some bramble. The bug-type looked behind him and stepped on the briar with his oversized feet, and Syrus and Chumley stumbled over to him. They were both wheezing from their impromptu hiking expedition.

"Banner's got no reason to lie to us," Jaden scanned the forest ahead of them. Night was falling rapidly, and Syrus grimaced, sticking close to his side. Even Chumley seemed unnerved, and the large morph yelped when an unseen branch raked his back lightly.

"We shoulda brought flashlights, I can't see a thing out here," he complained in a small voice, trying to regain his composure. Jaden grinned back at them.

"Don't worry fellas, I can see in the dark no problem. Looks like there's gonna be a full moon tonight, so as long as you guys can see me, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, until we run into the ghosts," the Snorlax muttered under his breath, hunching his shoulders.

"Or some wild Ursarings," Syrus added, exchanging a paranoid look with the much larger normal-type, "Or Migthyenas, or..."

"Hey, just remember, if you guys are scared, poor Chazz is out here all by himself," Jaden shook his head and trudged forward, elbowing low-hanging branches out of the way, "I mean, if he is out here."

"I wouldn't worry about a guy who can shoot lightning from his fingertips," Syrus followed him though, reaching out to grab onto the tail of Jaden's bright red coat.

"Well, we're not too shabby ourselves, right? Between the three of us, we could take anything this forest has to throw at us!" Jaden thrust his fist in the air victoriously and disturbed a cluster of leaves. A half dozen Murkrows exploded from the shadows, cawing at them angrily.

"_Eeee!_" Syrus tugged on Jaden's jacket hard enough to yank him backwards, burying his face in the taller boy's back. "I wanna go home!"

Jaden recovered from the surprise quickly and shook his head. "We'll be okay, Sy. I'm not gonna let anything getcha -- you either, Chumley."

The Venonat gave a thumbs up to the big 'morph frozen still and silent with fear behind them. When Syrus relaxed his iron grip on him, Jaden continued forward, scowling at yet another briar patch. "It'd help if they got some landscapers out here or something--" He shoved a tall, thorny shape out of the way.

The shape recoiled and some of the briar drew back as if offended, and an otherworldly light flicked on and shone in their faces, blinding them. "Hey, watch it!"

"Naa!" Even Jaden was taken back by that, and the three boys fell into an undignified pile in the undergrowth. The thorn-thing loomed over them in the dark, and soon another shape with glowing canine eyes joined it. Both stepped aside for a ghostly white form that hovered above the earth eerily, and Syrus wailed.

"Ghosts!" He threw his arms over his head and fell to the earth, curling into a defensive ball. Chumley joined him. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Jaden drew up in front of his friends protectively, settling into a fighting pose, "Whatever you are, you'll hafta get through me to -- oh, hi, Alexis."

Mindy aimed her flashlight away from their faces. The Gardevoir and her two friends were not amused in the slightest. "What are you three doing out here?"

"We're looking for the--hey! The haunted dorm!" Jaden leaned to one side to look behind Alexis. In the distance was a clearing, and there a dilapidated building that had long ago fallen prey to overgrowth and rot stood on creaking foundation. Shadows shrouded the broken windows, and they were thick enough to hide the interior of the building even from his keen eyes.

"Why would you be _looking_ for this place?" Alexis folded her arms, "It's dangerous, especially for freshman."

Syrus finally realized that Jaden wasn't addressing a ghost, and lifted his head, adjusting his glasses. "We... We were looking for Chazz, he's gone missing."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, and Dr. B told is this dorm had a bad habit of making students vanish, so we wanted to come out here and check things out."

Alexis's scowl faded, and she looked back at her friends. "Him too? Well, still... You shouldn't be out here. It isn't just a ghost story, people really _do_ go missing around here."

"Really? You know -- hey, why were you out here if it's so bad?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, and Alexis looked down, revealing the contents of one of her ribbon-like hands. She was holding a small bundle of flowers.

"Because my brother is one of the ones that went missing. I come here sometimes to... never mind, it's none of your business." Her gaze turned to the ground, and her voice went soft despite her defensive words. Jasmine and Mindy reached out to touch her shoulder reassuringly, and the boys frowned.

"Woah, sorry," Jaden bit his lip, antennae drooping slightly, but they rose up again in determination, "Listen, whatever thing in there that's taking kids can't possibly take all of us. If we all go in, maybe we can find some clues -- and Chazz too, hopefully."

"Don't worry too much about Chazz," Alexis lifted her head, "He has a habit of going off to sulk in some hole whenever he's in a mood. I don't think he's in danger. But _we_ are, if we go inside. Besides whatever is in there, just trespassing here could get us all expelled."

"Veh," Jaden shook his head and circled around Alexis's friends, "Then you guys can all stay out here if you want, I'm not gonna leave till I get some answers outta this place!"

"Jaden!" Syrus reached out to try and call his friend back, but sighed quietly and looked at everyone else, before running ahead to follow him. Chumley, not wanting to be left with the disgruntled girls, meekly trailed after them. Alexis rolled her eyes and hovered in the opposite direction.

"Come on, guys. If those idiots want to get themselves in trouble, who are we to stop them? Let's go." She muttered, and her companions just shook their heads in exasperation.

---

In the dark interior of the abandoned dorm, Syrus and Chumley could had just the sound of Jaden's feet clicking on the worm-eaten floorboards to guide them. The only light was the occasional shaft of moonlight from one of the broken, dust-caked windows, and Syrus had to bite his tongue to avoid screaming whenever he brushed past some old cobwebs. The Eevee had taken to clinging to the coattail of his friend again, though in the pitch black, Jaden's illuminated, crimson insect eyes and glinting fangs were not the most comforting sight.

"Really wanting that flashlight now," Chumley sighed behind them, nervously filling the silence.

"It'd probably help. This place isn't as bad as it looks like from the outside," Jaden tried to assure them, "It needs to be cleaned up, sure, but hey, fix the lights and paint it up, and it could be almost as awesome as the Moltres dorm! And I haven't seen a single ghost yet -- hey, what's this?"

Jaden stepped into a patch of moonlight. It illuminated a small, framed portrait sitting on the shelf, a photograph of another Gardevoir, wearing the white coat of an older Articuno student. Aside from his dark hair and slightly broader frame, he was the spitting image of Alexis. He was striking a pose and flashing a charming smile at the camera, and there was a stylized signature at the bottom, written in quick, sloppy pen like an autograph. It read '_Atticus Rhodes!'_, a silent exclamation. The S in the last name swirled around the bottom of his signature like a road winding into the distance.

"This must be Alexis's brother," Jaden murmured, and Syrus peered forward briefly, before looking around the room. He didn't loosen his grip on Jaden's jacket.

"There must be something in here, to make him and all those other students--"

A shrieking, frightened cry rang out from the woods outside and made everyone freeze. The Eevee's ears shot straight up. "That sounded like Jasmine!"

The trio ran out into a central room. Moonlight flooded into the old lobby through a hole in the ceiling. Jasmine and Mindy where there, looking panicked and fighting to catch their breath.

"Guys! Where's Alexis?" Jaden ran up to them, and Jasmine laid her ears back.

"We, we were headed back through the woods... I was leading since I could light the way, and I guess we got a little separated, and..."

"Some huge guy came out of nowhere and attacked Alexis!" Mindy finished, covering her mouth with her blossoms, "We couldn't even see what he was, but he had huge horns! He looked like some kinda demon!"

"He tried to get us, too, but we ran," Jasmine admitted guiltily, all her tails lowered. "We... we should've tried to fight him off, but like Mindy said, this guy was a giant, and he must have been strong if he could take _Alexis_ out without a fight... He has to be some big dark-type."

Jaden's eyes narrowed slightly and his face fell into a rare serious expression. "Did you see where he went?"

"I-I think he was following us," Mindy whimpered, glancing behind herself fearfully.

"That means he must be in here somewhere," Jaden scanned the room quickly, then looked at Syrus and Jasmine, "Can either of you catch her scent?"

The two vulpine morphs blinked at him and nodded, sniffing the air carefully. Their gazes fell on a particularly ruined hallway, "I think," Syrus stepped forward a few feet, "This way, maybe, Jasmine probably knows her better than I do..." She nodded her confirmation.

"Then we're going that way," the Venonat spoke with conviction and lead the charge, running into the darkness and leaping over a moldy chair. "Hold on, Alexis! We're coming!"

The others hesitated, looking amongst each other, but they gathered their courage and followed the bug-type into the shadows.

---

The hallway became a flight of treacherous stairs, then lead down into what seemed for all the world to be a mine shaft. The group ran, relying mostly on their secondary senses to guide them through the darkness, while the Venonat lead the way and called out directions and warnings.

After that perilous chase, they finally found themselves in a large circular chamber, with smooth rock walls and arcane markings on the floor. It was inexplicably lit, little hovering orbs circling the room and bathing it in hazy grey light.

Jaden slowed to a walk and strode into the center of the room fearlessly, his friends close at his back. "Alexis?"

"There she is!" Syrus pointed, and everyone turned. In the far end of the room was a the crumpled white shape of Alexis, sprawled on the stone floor and unconscious.

"Alexis!" Everyone ran forward, and they had nearly reached their fallen friend when a blood-curdling howl rang out from somewhere in the room, echoing off the circular walls. The morphs all whirled around in confusion, trying to pinpoint the sound, when a towering shape stepped out of the shadows. It -- he -- was an adult, cloaked in a black trench coat and standing at least two heads taller than all of the students, and he blocked the way to Alexis completely.

Mindy and Jasmine clung to each other, Chumley stumbled backwards, and Syrus tucked his tail between his legs. Only Jaden stood his ground, and he glared up at Alexis's captor unwaveringly. If he was intimidated by the large Houndoom or his long, curving rack of bony horns, he didn't show it in the slightest. The Venonat almost growled. "You must be the jerk that hurt Alexis!"

The Houndoom pulled his lips back in a canine grin, showing off an array of fangs. "Correct, little bug." The hell-hound lifted his muzzle, baring his teeth at Jaden's entourage, "Which one of you would care to join her first...?"

"If it's a fight you want, you got one!" Jaden raised a fist in the air, "And you must, 'cause no one hurts Jaden Yuki's friends unless they're cruisin' for a bruisin'!"

"Ah... so you're Jaden," the Houndoom was unimpressed, still sneering, "It's not often my opponents get a chance to introduce themselves -- they're usually too busy _screaming_."

Jaden raised an eyebrow and fell into a fighting stance. His friends drew back to the wall, close to Alexis. The Venonat stretched his neck and grinned, "Well, you don't hafta worry about that with me. You don't scare me, ya big mutt!"

"The name's Titan," the dark-type growled, slightly off-put by Jaden's fearlessness, "And if I don't scare you yet, I will _soon_."

Titan threw his head back with a toothy cackle. But the laugh was more than a show of villainy; thick, noxious smoke started roiling from the Houndroom's muzzle, burbling up from the depths of the dark-type and spilling across the floor. The students grimaced and stepped back, and Jasmine and Syrus were the first two to start ucoughing.

"I-it's a Smog attack!" Jasmine tried to cover her nose and fan the poisonous gas away with her tails, but it was no use. Soon everyone was doubled over and coughing violently, except for Jaden. Being a poison-type, he was fortunate enough to be unaffected by the attack, but his companions didn't fare as well, and they soon started collapsing.

"Guys, just hold on! I'll..." But his antennae drooped when he realized there was nothing he could do to help them. He curled his claws into fists in frustration and whirled back to face Titan, "That's it, you're asking for it!"

The Venonat charged the much larger morph, digging his talons into the floor to launch himself into the air and hit the Houndoom with an enraged tackle attack, but the dark-type was ready. Just before Jaden connected, Titan dove forward to meet him and let loose a deafening roar -- accompanied by the roar of flames. Jaden couldn't avoid running straight into the vicious Flamethrower attack, and throwing his arms up did little to save him from being seared in the inferno.

The flames dispersed and the room went dim again. He fell to the stone floor, jacket and fuzz blackened, and grimaced with pain. His consciousness wavered -- that blow had nearly knocked him out. "Venooo..."

"Like a moth to a flame," Titan sneered, stepping forward to loom over the boy. "I'm impressed that you managed to survive that, but it won't take much more to finish you off."

"I..." Jaden's hand lifted from the floor, shaking in the air.

"Oh, are you going to beg? By all means, be my guest," the Houndoom crouched, leering like something feral. "I'll wait until you're finished to put you out of your misery."

"I... I don't..." Jaden finally shook off the pain and raised his head. Titan blinked in confusion at the boy's victorious grin. "I don't give up that easy!"

Without warning, Jaden's hovering hand shot forward and grabbed the hell hound's thick ankle. Jaden yanked it out from under him as if he were as light as a feather, and Titan crashed to the ground. Jaden stood, hoisting the fallen dark-type's ankle in the air -- and much to Titan's surprise, the rest of him as well.

The short Venonat managed to throw the 6-foot-something Houndoom into the air with impossible strength, and he raised his hands above his head, catching the dog before he plummeted back down to the earth. He spun the thoroughly disturbed 'morph on his hands like someone tossing pizza dough.

"What... How could... Let me down!" Titan was too stunned to even struggle as the room spun around, and Jaden laughed.

"Confused? It's called Strength!" Jaden smirked, and stopped twirling his opponent. Titan wheezed, dizzied, and barely had the chance to yelp before Jaden threw him across the room and into a wall. "Y'see..."

Titan groaned and held his head, struggling to his knees. He looked up just in time to see Jaden charging forward like a rhinoceros -- or more appropriately, a rhinoceros beetle. "My old man was a Heracross!"

Jaden threw himself into the Houndoom bodily, and the Strength-powered Tackle attack sent both of them through the thick stone wall in an explosion of rubble and dust. There was another chamber next to the room, and the remnants of the Smog attack still hanging in the air started to disperse through the hole.

With the toxic gas cleared, Jaden's friends started to stir. Syrus mumbled and wrinkled his nose, still woozy from the attack. His eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses -- across the room, through the hole, he could see that Titan and Jaden had dispensed with formal moves and had taken to all-out wrestling. Jaden was holding his own impressively against the towering dark-type. It seemed like Titan was barely able to fend him off, trying to squirm away more often than countering his moves.

The Eevee quickly shook the others awake, and they started to cough and rub their eyes. "Jaden's in trouble!"

"That idiot... He's trying to fight a half fire-type?" Jasmine blinked, awed by either the Venonat's courage or stupidity. "He's going to get seriously hurt! It looks like he's already been burned!"

Jaden had managed to pin Titan, but the exertion aggravated the burn the Flamethrower had given him, and the Houndoom threw him off easily. Titan took the opportunity to grab the smaller morph and trap him against the wall. He grinned at bug with a rabid snarl, "No more playing around, boy..."

The Venonat opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off when Titan lurched forward and sank his fangs into Jaden's shoulder. Jaden uttered a muffled sound of surprise and agony, and his friends collectively gasped when they heard what sounded like the sickening crunch of exoskeleton.

Jaden stared down at Titan in disbelief, before wrenching his shoulder out of the Houndoom's vice-like jaws. Jaden's friends started to run to his aid, but Titan pulled back, and his smile became wicked. They all stopped and paled when they saw thick red liquid staining the hell-hound's fangs, stretched between his teeth like spittle when he opened his mouth. It ran from the rip in Jaden's jacket and matted down the purple fuzz beneath.

As violent as even formal fights could get sometime, never drawing blood was such a cardinal rule that even the lowest cheaters dared not break it. Fights were intended to be a sport and entertainment, even if they were something that might be occasionally painful. But thanks to the durable anatomy of most 'morphs and the technology of Pokécenters, they were never really _dangerous_.

They shouldn't have been, anyway.

However, as horrified as his friends were, Jaden looked more confused than anything. Titan leered at him and made a show of licking off his fangs, "This isn't one of your childish school matches, boy. This is _real_."

"Real?" Jaden's eyebrows quirked, and his fangs slid out of his mouth when he smirked, "This has been about as real as those goofy horror movies Chumley's so afraid of!"

Titan -- not to mention everyone else in the room -- gaped at Jaden, uncomprehending. Jaden reached up with his free hand, ran his claw through the sticky fluid staining his fuzz, and brought it to his mouth, sampling it. He started laughing.

"I thought so -- karo syrup and red food coloring! You had one of those things in your mouth like they use in the movies when someone gets shot or somethin'," Jaden grinned. It was the Houndoom's turn to look horrified. "I was suspicious ever since you used that Flamethrower -- I'm pretty tough, but come on, that should've done me in right there."

Titan actually dropped Jaden and scooted backwards. Jaden stood, brushing himself off, "And then you could barely hold your own when we were wrestling -- Sy puts up more of a fight than that! Let me guess," the Venonat folded his arms, "You're not really that strong, are you? You're good at sneaky moves and making a big show of being scary, but I bet you're not used to someone actually fighting back!"

The Houndoom stuttered, pinning back his small ears. "That's not true! I've just been -- toying with you! Lulling you into a false sense of security!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaden shook his head, "Listen, if you let Alexis and us go, I won't tell anyone your secret, all right?" He looked over at his friends and winked, "You won't tell anyone that ol' Titan here's all bark and no bite, will you, guys?"

But his friends were not quite as nonchalant, and Mindy pointed forward. "Watch out!"

Jaden barely had time to spin around again before a furious and humiliated Titan lunged forward to launch a _real_ Bite attack. Jaden yelped and stumbled back, with no way to dodge --

Suddenly, a clawed, ethereal hand burst from the shadows and grabbed Titan's tail. The Houndoom's attack fell short as he fell to the ground and snarled back over his shoulder at his unseen opponent. His expression fell when he saw what lay behind him.

While Jaden had been talking, shadows had started to amass in the darkest parts of the room. They now glowed with dozens of pairs of dead eyes and the outlines of ghostly smiles and leers. A haunting chorus of unreal, raspy laughter crept around the room, and Jaden's friends all huddled close together, paling. Even Jaden looked somewhat unnerved, but he shook out of it quickly. "Well, I'll give you credit, you have some awesome special effects up your sleeve..."

"I'm not doing anything!" Titan all but whimpered, and he really did cry out when more hands shot forward, talons made of darkness and shadow digging into his ankles and coat tail. The amorphous hands started dragging the large 'morph backwards, and he scrambled, digging his claws into the floor. "Help!"

Jaden's antennae fell, "Whatever you are, let him --" But it was then that he realized how dark the wall behind _him_ had become, and felt a chilling touch on his pants cuff. Hands started reaching for him now, and he became preoccupied with trying to spin away from their grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed shadows encroaching on Alexis's still form, and dove over to his friend, gathering the lightweight psychic up in his arms and trying to wave away the ghosts with his hands.

Titan wasn't having as much luck. He was up to his waist in shadows, and more and more hands fell on him, yanking him into their dark embrace entirely. The last thing they heard was another howl -- this time, one of terror.

The shadows became thicker around Jaden as well, until he was reduced to huddling over Alexis protectively. Even if Titan had been mostly show, using Strength and getting blasted by fire had taken a lot out of him, and there wasn't much he could do against the ghostly onslaught. Claws started grabbing at his shoulders and feet, and it wouldn't be long before he was enveloped as well --

When a blinding arc of fiery light burst in the air above him and dispersed the shadows. _"Will-o-Wisp!"_

Jasmine's attack blinded the ghosts and gave Chumley and Syrus enough time to get to Jaden's side and help him to his feet. Though the two normal-types had no moves that would work on the ghosts, they were able to act as crutches for Jaden as he carried Alexis, and they made their way out of the room quickly. Jasmine ran forward, her Will-o-Wisp orb following her and lighting the way, deflecting the attacks of any other malicious shadows, while Mindy followed up the rear and kept the ghosts at bay with her flailing, thorn-studded vines.

Operating on pure adrenaline, the panicked group managed to find their way back to the lobby of the haunted dorm and burst outside into the comparatively bright light of the moonlit forest. They didn't stop running until they were well away from the haunted dorm, near a stretch of fence encircling the campus proper. The menagerie of students collapsed against the chain link fence, gasping for air and fighting to regain their wits.

"That... That was close," Syrus mumbled breathlessly, sticking close to Jaden's side. He looked up at his friend, and his ears fell. Jaden had been singed pretty badly, and though it might have been fake, the wound on his shoulder looked awful. "Are you sure none of that's really blood, Jaden? We should get you to the Pokécenter, that looked like it hurt..."

"It did," Jaden winced, and handed Alexis to Mindy and Jasmine, unable to carry her any further. "But I knew right away it didn't even break the skin."

"How?" Syrus helped him push off his jacket anyway, examining the bite mark closely. "I sure couldn't have..."

"Well, for starters," Jaden managed to grin a little, flicking away some red-dyed syrup, "Titan didn't do his research... We bugs don't have red blood."

"Oh," Syrus smiled with relief, but looked back in the direction they had run from. "I hope... I hope we don't ever have to find out what color it really is, Jay."

Jaden frowned slightly, looking around at the exhausted and shaken group. His gaze came to rest on Syrus, and he shook his head faintly. "Me either, Sy. I'll be happy to stick to _regular_ fights from now on, rules and all."

Syrus looked hopeful. "That mean no more ghost hunting?"

"No more ghost hunting," Jaden smiled, "I promise."

---

**Next Time...**

**Syrus:** Did he say expel!

**Jaden:** Looks like we're in serious trouble, Sy. But hey, Crowler's being fair -- if we can win in a tag team fight, we'll be off scot-free! Piece of cake, right?

**Syrus:** No, it won't be! I'll just hold you back...

**Jaden:** Aww, come on, I know you have a powerful move somewhere in you. You just gotta believe in yourself!

**Syrus:** I can't... I can't use it, Zane said... He said I wasn't strong enough.

**Jaden:** Pff, this Zane guy can't tell you what to do! Who is he, anyway? I'll show him a thing or two about being strong!

**Syrus:** Jaden, don't! Eee... Next time, **A Forbidden Move! The Truesdale Brothers**. You're just going to get hurt, I know it, and it'll be my fault...


	7. A Forbidden Move!

**Author's Notes:** Oh lawd, this has not been updated in forever. Don't worry guys, I haven't totally lost interest, but you get two chapters this update to kind of make up for it. Oh yeah.

PLEASE be sure to check out the pokemongx community on Livejournal. People have been doing loads of totally awesome fanart, including some freakishly accurate faux screenshots. Go look at them and be in AWE.

---

**Turn 7**

_A Forbidden Move! The Truesdale Brothers_

Bright beams of light swept over the ocean. The lighthouse's glow penetrated the thick, early morning fog that had fallen over the dock, steering errant boats away from the island. As the shafts of light circled the pier, they briefly caught a tall form standing at the edge and gazing out into the sea silently. They passed in seconds, leaving him in darkness once again. The only clue that he was there was the faint, golden glow of seemingly disembodied rings.

Alexis zeroed in on those rings and drifted over the pier. With a wave of her hand, the misty fog parted for her like a curtain. The Gardevoir floated to the Umbreon's side, maintaining a respectfully wide berth. She tilted and watched him quietly for a moment before she spoke.

"You're worried about him, aren't you, Zane?"

Zane's only reaction was a faint ear twitch. He didn't shift his gaze from the sea. "I'm a Dark-type. You can't read my mind, not from that distance."

"I don't have to," Alexis smiled faintly, but it fell into a frown. "So, what exactly are you worried about?"

Zane's ears lowered slightly, and his dim red eyes closed. "He shouldn't be here. I don't even know why he enrolled. Fighting isn't in his blood."

Alexis turned her head to face the ocean with him. "Maybe he just wanted to follow in your footsteps."

"He's going to get hurt."

"At some point, yes," Alexis conceded, "We all do, but it's how we get stronger. Have some faith."

Zane didn't reply.

---

The sound of heavy footsteps, furious knocking and angry shouts managed to rouse even Jaden out of his slumber. He made his way over to the door, half asleep, rubbing his eyes as he opened it. "Where's the fire?"

"You must be Jaden Yuki!" A female Sharpedo and her squad of similarly dangerous morphs loomed over the entrance to his dorm room, all dressed in military uniforms. Jaden's antennae drooped. They had to be campus security.

"Guilty as charged," He grinned up at the shark weakly, but his fangs paled in comparison to what lined her jaws.

She narrowed her eyes and glared past him, into the room. "And you," she pointed at the confused Eevee just waking up, "Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus whimpered and followed Jaden to the door, but made sure to keep the taller boy between him and the shark. "Y-yes ma'am?"

"The school board would like to see you two _immediately_," she barked, and a few of her officers moved to escort Jaden and Syrus out of the room, "You're coming with us to receive your punishment!"

"Punishment?" The two boys exchanged glances and frowned.

The trip to the conference room was quiet and filled with dread. The Disciplinary Action Squad kept them moving at a pace that should never be expected of recently awoken teenagers. Jaden yawned and tried to see if it was possible to nap while walking, but the sharp prod of one of the officer's night-sticks to his back told him it wasn't the best time to experiment. They were soon shoved into a dark room with tall video screens, and left to face the head faculty.

Chancellor Sheppard's face was the first to appear, front and center to the boys. Crowler and a few other teachers came up on the other screens. Syrus was sorely tempted to hide behind Jaden again, but he swallowed his fear and stood beside the bug, trying to look brave despite the fact he had his tail between his legs.

"Well, boys, I'm sure you know why you're here," Sheppard spoke in a friendly, even tone.

Jaden scratched his head, "Actually, I could use a little filling in."

"You know full well what you did!" Crowler shrilled, "Trespassing in the forbidden dorm is -- it's _forbidden!_ Those are grounds for expulsion!"

"Expulsion?" Syrus's ears fell until they were limp behind his back, "We--, we had to go in, sir!"

Jaden raised a defiant fist and joined Syrus in protesting. "Yeah! We had to save ---"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Crowler narrowed his eyes, his piercing voice silencing both of them. But then, a sly smile took the place of his furious scowl, and he tilted his head, "But... We're going to be fair. How about a little wager, hmm? We'll settle this with a fight. Win and we'll forget this entire incident. Lose, and it's goodbye Battle Academy!"

"You wanna fight me?" Jaden blinked, and then grinned enthusiastically, "Sure! Right here, right --"

"Not _me_, you Moltres slacker!" Crowler hissed, and the other teachers winced, "But I do have someone in mind. Some_ones_, in fact. Since this is a crime you both committed, you and little Syrus there will be fighting together, in a tag match! Two against two! I even have everything already arranged."

"Well! Isn't that helpful?" Sheppard smiled approvingly, "I'm sure you two boys will do just fine. Just don't go getting into any more trouble, all right?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Chancellor dude!" Jaden saluted him sloppily, and Crowler rolled his eyes. The screens cut off, and Jaden bounced on his ankles. "This is great, Sy! Looks like we're not gonna be in trouble after all!"

Syrus had gone quiet. He was sure Jaden could have won against any opponent Crowler could throw at him, but if _he_ had to fight alongside him... "If we win," he croaked softly.

"No ifs about it," Jaden said confidently, patting Sy's back, "We'll mop the floor with whoever Dr. C's gonna match us against. It'll be fun!"

Syrus's response was less than enthused. "Fun... right."

---

Chumley entered the dorm room he shared with Jaden and Syrus. His ears were down, and he had a dejected look on his face. Before he could report his bad news, he was interrupted by a flying Tackle attack from the room's shortest occupant.

"It worked, right? Didn't it? _Didn't it?_" Syrus begged him for the answer, clinging to the older boy's shirt collar.

The Snorlax sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Sy, the Chancellor said that the match was settled. Alexis and her friends were there too. He wouldn't listen to any of us. You're stuck with Jaden."

"More like Jaden's stuck with me," Syrus sighed as he released Chumley's jacket, defeated.

"Don't talk like that, Sy," Jaden sat across the room from the other two, and was the picture of nonchalance. He had his feet up on his desk, wiggling his chitin toe-claws in a shaft of sunlight that spilled onto his work area. His chair leaned back at a potentially dangerous angle, and he had one arm crossed behind his head. He held the other out in front of him, and squinted between his two talons like a painter trying to scope out perspective for a landscape. His tongue curled out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, and his antennae wavered in the air like delicate instrumentation.

"You know I'll hold you back, Jay," Syrus hung his head, until a faint rattling sound reached his sensitive ears. He blinked and looked up.

"No one else I'd rather have by my side," the bug continued, smiling, though he didn't take his gaze off of whatever he was scrutinizing. Syrus followed his line of sight to a dim and dusty lamp that lit up that side of the room. Apparently, it was the source of the strange shaking sound. Its lampshade shivered in the air, of its own accord, though Syrus noticed it got louder and more violent when Jaden narrowed his eyes.

Without warning, the Venonat snapped his claws. "Disable!"

The lamp cut off and the room lost most of its light. Jaden rocked back in his chair victoriously, laughing until he pitched back far enough to lose his balance. He fell onto the floor with a crash, and blinked up at a very confused Syrus and Chumley.

"Er, Jay... What are you doing?" Syrus crouched down to make sure he was okay. Jaden shook off the fall and leaped to his feet.

"Same thing we're gonna go do," Jaden grabbed Syrus's wrist and started tugging him outside, "Practice!"

"Wha --- Jaden! Wait!" Syrus stumbled after the taller morph, "I don't have any moves like that!"

Jaden paused and smiled back at his small buddy. "You don't need any, Sy. All I want you to do is fight me!"

Somehow, this did little to reassure Syrus.

---

The Eevee followed Jaden down to the beach, in the shadow of a short cliff overlooking the sea. Chumley sat at the top of the cliff, looking down at his friends and acting as an unofficial judge. "Remember, guys, this is just practice, don't do anything that'd land someone in the PokeCenter."

"Naa, don't worry!" Jaden waved off Chumley's concern, and made a show of stretching and knuckle cracking. "You ready, Sy?"

"No," Syrus croaked and stood his ground awkwardly.

"Well, you better get ready," Jaden pointed at him, "Our opponents aren't gonna give us any breaks, so I'm gonna give you all I got, and I expect the same from you!"

Without further ado, Jaden lunged forward and dropped into a running charge, spreading his arms wide and grinning as he aimed for the cowering Eevee. For a moment, Syrus was petrified, but at the last second he threw himself down. He hit the ground digging, and Jaden had to cough and pull back from the explosion of dust and flying dirt chunks. Soon, there was only a sloppy hole in the ground where the smaller boy had been. Jaden tensed. His eyes and antennae swept the length of the beach, trying to anticipate when and where the second half of the Dig attack would strike...

But the dust cleared enough to see into the hole, and Jaden he realized it wasn't going to come. Syrus had completely neglected the attack portion of his move, opting instead to curl into a ball at the bottom of his hole and hide behind his tail. Jaden slumped slightly, but he shook his head and put on a friendly grin.

"Forgetting something, buddy?"

"Wha?" Syrus peered up at Jaden over the tuft of tail fur he was gripping tightly. He lowered his ears when he realized he was caught, and looked away. "I'm sorry, Jay, I just don't have it in me. I can't do this..."

"'Course you do, pal," Jaden kneeled down and leaned over the edge of the hole, reaching out his hand to help his friend out. "You came to Battle Academy for some reason, right? You just need practice!"

"I--" Syrus hesitantly reached out and started to uncurl, trying to stand on the uneven soil. He took Jaden's hand, and blinked. The bug-type's claws weren't as sharp as they looked, and though it felt like the boy had an exoskeleton, it was beneath a layer of something flexible and skin-like. It was a lot softer than Syrus had expected --

But losing his concentration caused him to lose his balance, and he tipped to one side when the dirt shifted under his feet. Both he and Jaden yelped as Syrus inadvertently yanked him down into the pit. They landed in an ungraceful pile, and Jaden started laughing almost immediately.

"Man, Sy, that was great! It was sneaky and it used your size to your advantage!" Jaden sat up, but unlike his friend, he hadn't forgotten that they were supposed to be fighting. He wasted no time in reaching over and gathering up Syrus in a grappling hold. "You have to be quicker about hopping out of the hole though!"

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Syrus scrunched up when Jaden pinned him to his chest, unable to do anything but shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Sy," Jaden sighed over his friend's shoulder and loosened his grapple. It became more of an impromptu hug, "More fighting, less apologizing. You're not gonna hurt me, and I'm not gonna hurt you, so just relax and let's have some fun, okay?"

"I -- I just don't know what to do," Syrus lowered his head, "I mean, I kind of remember the fighting classes and stuff we have, but I just totally blank out when I'm actually in the arena, and I get scared... I'm such a wuss."

"It's okay to be a little scared," Jaden smiled, leaning back against the dirt wall of the pit, "That gets the ol' adrenaline pumping and the heart racing! It's my favorite part of the fight! There's nothing that'll happen that a trip to the PokeCenter won't fix, so I just give it my all and have a blast."

"But I don't even have anything to give, Jay! I don't even know any good moves," Syrus slumped against his friend, looking up over his shoulder at him.

"Well, here," Jaden finally let him go and stood. He hefted the smaller 'morph up with ease, so he could scramble out of the hole, then dug his claws into the side of the pit and scaled out by himself. Once on the surface again, they both brushed themselves off.

"What moves do you know? Any of them, doesn't matter whether you think they're good or not. Even the little moves can kick butt when you use 'em right. I bet you have, uh... What was it... Tail Whip? Why don'tcha try that one?"

"I'll try," Syrus looked back at his tail uncertainly, but closed his eyes and drew his fists up in concentration. His tail swayed back and forth lazily at first, but it soon sped up into what looked like a happy wag. "What's this move supposed to do again?"

"I think it's supposed to get your opponent to lower his guard or something. I'm not sure how you use it in a fight, though. It's just... cute!" Jaden grinned toothily, eyes following the fluffy tail distractedly. Syrus wasn't quite so oblivious though -- he put two and two together and perked his ears.

Hit with inspiration and a sudden burst of confidence, he briefly reeled back before launching himself at Jaden with an imprecise, but enthusiastic Tackle attack.

"Naaa!" Jaden's arms flailed as he was caught by the surprise attack, stumbling backwards. But his large feet and gripping talons gave him a steady balance, so instead of pinning him to the ground, Syrus was only able to plow into the taller boy's side. When he realized he wasn't going to be able to topple Jaden, he slumped and dropped his hands to his sides.

"That was good, Sy!" Jaden was undeterred, and he reached over to straighten Syrus's shoulders. "But you've gotta learn to throw your weight around better -- like this!"

Jaden took the opportunity to sling an arm around his friend, and he brought them both to the ground with a loud thud. Up on the cliff, Chumley grimaced. Any semblance of a real fight had quickly dissolved into laughter, squealing and playful wrestling. Jaden was bigger and stronger, but Syrus had a habit of kicking up dirt in a desperate Sand Attack and squirming away while the other boy coughed and gagged. Soon they were just chasing each other around the beach, giggling and horsing around like they had both regressed about ten years in age.

"At least Syrus is enjoying himself now," a feminine voice suddenly spoke up beside Chumley, and the Snorlax looked up. Alexis was hovering a few feet away from him, peering down at the boys roughhousing on the beach.

"Yeah, but I think they totally forgot about practicing," Chumley shook his head.

"Maybe Jaden's trying to get him to loosen up," Alexis smoothed out the white skirt that doubled as the lower half of her body and sat in the middle of the air like a meditating yogi. "Look..."

She motioned down to the beach, where Jaden had finally pinned Syrus so fully that he couldn't wiggle away. He was holding onto the Eevee's wrists and pinning the smaller boy's chest down with his shoulder, and he had trapped Syrus's tail between his knee and the sand. Syrus's giggles faded as he became frustrated trying to escape, and he started to frown, before apparently being struck with an idea. He grinned up at Jaden with one of the taller boy's victorious grins, and the small Eevee started to glow.

Jaden blinked down at him dumbly, "Na?"

But whatever attack Syrus had been ready to launch was cut short as another expression crossed the boy's face. His look of victory suddenly became one of shame, and his glow died abruptly. It was profound enough to make Jaden release him and sit up, head tilted in concern. "Sy? What's wrong?"

Syrus flopped back onto the rock and looked away, "N-nothing, Jay. You got me, I can't win."

"Oh, come on," Jaden shook his head and pulled Syrus up by his shoulders. "What were you gonna do, and why'd you stop?"

"I wasn't -- really..." Syrus hesitantly lifted his gaze, and realized he just couldn't lie to his friend. He shut his eyes and drew his knees up. "I-it's a move I can't use anyway."

"You looked like you were gonna use it just fine to me," Jaden leaned in intently, refusing to give up his inquiry. "What move was it?"

"T... Take Down," Syrus admitted, ears folding back behind him limply. "But it doesn't matter, I can't--"

"You know Take Down! Why didn't you tell me that sooner? You coulda kicked my butt all over the place with that!" Jaden laughed, shaking his head, "We definitely need you to practice that move, Sy, that could be what wins our fight!"

"I can't use it!" Syrus shrilled suddenly, before looking surprised at his own outburst and burying his face in his knees. "I'm not... s-strong enough."

"Sure you are, I bet you'll be able to do it just fine with a little experience," Jaden tried to encourage him, but he sensed that something greater than Syrus's insecurity was afoot. "Why don't you wanna even try?"

Syrus was quiet, and Jaden scooted up to his side, relentless. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"I-I..." Syrus mumbled, and Jaden's antennae drooped when the bug-type heard his friend's voice crack a little, "I'm not... I'm not _good_ enough, Zane said... Told me I couldn't use it until I was..."

"Wait, back up, who's this Zane? Moreover, who does he _think_ he is to put down on my best bud?" Jaden wondered with a touch of protective anger in his voice.

"N-no, Jay, he's right, I'm not, I'm not good for anything," Syrus's voice wavered, until he suddenly exploded, "And you're going to get expelled because I'm so useless!"

That broke something in Syrus, and he scrambled to his feet, sobbing and running off before Jaden could react. He got up as quickly as he could, "Wait, Sy! Don't say that! You--"

But Syrus had disappeared down the beach, and left alone, Jaden slumped without inhibition. "You just need to believe in yourself like I believe in you..."

Jaden's disappointment was quickly replaced by righteous indignation. He straightened himself and smacked his fist, glaring into the distance. "I'm gonna find that Zane guy and give him a piece of _my_ mind! Where's he get off telling Sy stuff like that anyway! And why should Sy care what some random guy thinks?"

"Because he's not just a random guy, Jaden," Alexis had seen the entire episode unfold from her perch on the cliff, and hovered down to try and quell Jaden's anger before he did something -- well, Jaden-like. "Zane's his older brother."

"Oh," Jaden frowned briefly, before huffing, "Well, that makes it even worse! No one should tell his little brother things like that! I bet he doesn't even know what he's talkin' about--"

"To be fair, he might," Alexis shook her head, "His brother is _the_ Zane Truesdale -- tall, dark and undefeated. He's a senior in Articuno Blue, and he hasn't lost a single match since he _enrolled _here."

"Was he that Umbreon that was with you when we saw Chazz and Bastion fight?" Jaden wondered, and Alexis nodded. Jaden put on a cocky smirk and struck a pose. "Well, he didn't look like all that to me! Let's see if I can tarnish his perfect record!"

"Wait -- you're not honestly considering challenging him to a match, are you?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, and Jaden laughed.

"Nope, I'm not considering. I've already made up my mind! Zane's gotta lose sometime, and I'll be the guy to do him in! Then Sy can see he's not so great and all knowing after all! You hear that, Zane? Your days are numbered!" Jaden proclaimed to the roaring ocean, raising his talons to the sky.

"Jaden..." Alexis started, but she could read Jaden's mind well enough to realize trying to talk him out of it would be an exercise in futility. She sighed. "Good luck, then."

Though inwardly, she knew all the luck in the world wasn't going to help Jaden. Still, she didn't feel too much dread.

After all, Jaden's interference could help Zane as much as Syrus.

---

However, dueling Zane was easier said than done. So far, Jaden was finding the red tape involved in challenging someone from another dorm more frustrating than an actual fight.

The irate bug stormed down a forest path, mumbling to himself, when a large berry hit his head and bounced off. Jaden blinked and followed the direction it fell from, and saw a tree leaning over precariously. It was weighed down by Chumley, who had managed to climb up into its boughs to chow down on the succulent fruit hidden there.

"Hey, Chum, you know that thing's gonna snap back like a whip when you get off of it, right?" Jaden grinned up at his roommate, and Chumley turned his head down to Jaden.

"It'll be fine, I've done this a whole lot before," the large morph scowled, "What're you doing out here, anyway? I thought you had class now."

"Well, I kinda do, but," Jaden laughed sheepishly and glanced to the side. "See, I skipped it so I could fill out all this paperwork to challenge someone to a formal fight, but Crowler put the kibosh on those plans."

Jaden drummed his chin, then perked his antennae with sudden inspiration. "You've been around here a lot longer than I have -- how do people usually arrange _un_official fights? There's gotta be some way better than paging them with cryptic messages or something."

"Well, not something _I've_ ever done, but," Chumley eased himself out of the crook of the branch and shuffled down the trunk, giving the tree time to straighten. "I guess you just find them sometime when neither of you are expected anywhere, like after school and dinner and everything, and challenge them to their face."

"Hmm... Well, it is almost lunch time," Jaden glanced back in the direction of the Articuno dorm, "Maybe I can run into him before we gotta be back in class! Thanks, Chum!"

With that, he turned and ran off again, leaving a confused Chumley in his dust. "Wait! Jaden, who are you tryin' to fight!"

Jaden looked back as he ran and gave Chumley a thumbs-up. "Zane!"

Chumley did a double take, before following the bug. _This_ he had to see.

---

Syrus couldn't bring himself to leave the comfortable, if not slightly suffocating cocoon he had created for himself in his blankets. In his depression, he drifted in and out of sleep, and his thoughts bled into disturbing dreams.

_"You never had a chance!" a shadowy opponent sneered at Jaden, "It doesn't matter how good you are when you're paired with such a **weakling**!"_

_With that, the looming morph of indeterminate species struck a battle pose, power gathering in his hands. "Hyper Beam!"_

_Syrus was helpless, frozen with fear and uncertainty. The beam struck him easily and sent him flying across the arena, landing in a crumpled pile. Jaden shouted something, but it didn't matter. The Eevee felt his consciousness slipping, and as per the rules of a tag team match, when one partner was KO'd, the other automatically lost. _

_He'd never felt so singularly worthless before. As the world blackened, he barely noticed that he had landed at someone's feet. High above him, a pair of cold red eyes and golden circles shone against a dark backdrop. _

_His brother's icy voice was the last thing he heard before he blacked out completely. _

_"Useless."  
_  
Darkness still clouded his vision when Syrus woke, and it took some struggling before he realized it was merely his blankets. When he surfaced, he stared at the far wall, haunted and on the verge of tears.

He knew what he had to do.

---

Unfortunately, there hadn't been a whole lot for Chumley to see. Jaden's attempts at infiltrating the Articuno cafeteria were easily stopped by older students, and when he vocalized his reasons for wanting in, he got cruel laughter and a face full of someone's Water Cannon attack. Jaden was still grumbling and rubbing his fuzz off with a towel as they made their way back to their room.

"You'd in a place designed to teach fighting, it'd be easier to actually _do_ it!" Jaden muttered and tossed his towel aside as he entered. He frowned and quieted when he noticed a lump in Syrus's bed the size and shape of a cowering body.

"Sy, you gotta get up, don't let Zane get to you like this --" He started to push back the blankets, only to discover that there was only a pillow beneath them. Jaden's frown deepened. "You haven't seen him today, have you, Chumley?"

"No," Chumley replied, drawn to something on the desk, "I thought he was with you -- looks like he left a note."

Jaden stood on his tiptoes to peer over Chumley's shoulder and they both read the note. The bug's antennae dropped when he had finished. "He's going to do _what!_ We gotta go stop him!"

Chumley nodded urgently, and they both rushed back out the door.

---

**Next Time...**

**Jaden: **Man, Sy, where are you? For that matter, where's Zane? I gotta get a piece of this dude!**  
**  
**Chumley:** If you try and fight Zane, _you'll_ end up missing too...**  
**  
**Jaden:** Yeah, yeah, we'll see! Zane, come out and fight, you jerk! And Sy, you better come back! Or else! I'll... uh... **  
**  
**Chumley:** Hope Sy didn't go off and disappear like the other guys... I guess we'll find out. Next time, **A Forbidden Move! The Truesdale Brothers, part two.** **  
**  
**Jaden:** Sy! Zane! I'm comin' for ya!


	8. A Forbidden Move! II

**Turn 8**

A Forbidden Move! The Truesdale Brothers, Part II

_For as long as Syrus could remember, he had longed to follow in the prestigious footsteps of his talented brother. Zane seemed successful in everything he tried, and the picture of cool control and absolute power. He could fight, he could run, he could get straight A's, he could impress all the teachers and Mom and Dad and all the other kids, he could do **anything.** Syrus, on the other hand, could barely keep from tripping over his own feet._

_But the little Eevee wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He knew his brother had learned a lot his impressive moves by using those weird little machines with the numbers on them, and Syrus knew just where he kept them. _

_Syrus struggled to push a chair over to the closet. It was twice his size, but it was worth the effort. Sure, Zane might be mad at Sy for getting into his stuff, but if he could show him he could do moves too -- cool moves! -- Zane would have to be impressed. Maybe he'd even show Syrus a bunch more, and they could both go on to become league champions one day! Or at the very least, maybe Zane would finally give him the time of day... _

_His fantasies gave him the determination to scramble up into the chair and make a mad grab for the box on the upper shelf. Syrus snatched the box and bit his lip, looking back and forth and swishing his oversized tail nervously. No one was around. He opened the box and peeked inside, but it was dark and his vision wasn't very good anyway. Instead, he stuck his nose under the lid. Sure enough, there was the smell of metal and the odd tingly scent of some kind of contained power._

_He hesitated. That smell made him think twice, but he couldn't back down now. He held his breath and reached inside, quickly grabbing the first TM his paw landed on._

_Syrus took it out of the box and turned it over in his hands. It was shiny, red, and the number '09' was displayed prominently on it. His finger caught a button, and it sprang into action, the glow within drawing his gaze. Before he realized what was happening, the prongs had latched onto his forehead and a tingling sensation shot down his spine._

_The sensation passed and the glow faded. Already terrified of being caught, he shoved the useless TM and the box back onto what he hoped was the right shelf and hopped down off the chair._

_But several minutes went by and no one came to punish him, so he relaxed and let excitement creep back into him._

_He saw Zane sitting outside, and approached his brother's back fearfully. The taller Eevee was staring out at the sunset, his thoughts apparently on something far away. He paid Syrus no heed. Syrus opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. Swishing his tail impatiently, he bit down on his lip. He was going to get his brother's attention._

_There was a large rock in their yard. Syrus stepped over to it and took a deep breath, searching within himself to draw upon whatever power that TM had given him. His hands glowed faintly._

_Determination lead him to lean down, and with supernatural strength, he managed to heft up the boulder. It was bigger than him, and he stood wobbling beneath its shadow. "Hey, Zane! Look!"_

_Zane's ear twitched, and his head slowly turned to Syrus. Much to Syrus's delight, for a split second, his brother's eyes widened with surprise, confusion, and maybe a little bit of awe. "Syrus!"_

_"I-I used one of your TMs -- now I can do this!" Syrus grinned shakily, wagging his tail. He could feel himself straining, but the power of the attack shouldered most of the burden. The little Eevee had never felt so strong, and he let himself puff up with pride._

_Zane strode over quickly, looking over the rock and his little brother furtively and suspiciously. "Which one?"_

_"It--it had a nine on it, I think it was Take--"_

_Sudden, furious pain tore through every inch of Syrus's form as the backlash from the attack struck with a vengeance. He cried out and stumbled, and his grip on the boulder slid, his arms giving out --_

_There was a rush of wind and a thud that was thunderous to Syrus's sensitive ears. Inexplicably, he suddenly found himself twenty feet away and staring at the sky. Zane was holding him down, and the rock had fallen just before Zane had dove in to shove him out of the way. He had just barely cleared the falling boulder himself. Fearful adrenaline had flooded both the boys' systems and made Syrus numb and a little queasy._

_Syrus blinked. He caught a glimpse of his brother's face. Beneath the wild teal bangs, the other Eevee -- the one he had admired his entire life for his cool attitude, his indomitable stoicism -- looked terrified._

_"Z... Zane?"_

_Zane closed his eyes and drew himself up. The look passed and a cold, controlled fury took its place. Syrus swallowed a whimper._

_"Don't you **ever** do that again," Zane hissed quietly. He opened his eyes and glared at Syrus in a way that shook the Eevee to his core. "You're **not** strong enough. You'll just get hurt."_

_Syrus could only nod feebly and grimace to hold back his tears._

_Still... _

_Though the words were like frozen steel, Syrus's keen ears could not help but pick up that Zane was a little shaken, too._

---

The setting sun illuminated the ocean with a brilliant variety of reds, oranges and pinks. Golden sunlight caught the tips of waves, like someone's riches had been scattered to the sea. But it was wasted, since the guy with the best view to it all was too distracted by his thoughts to appreciate it in the slightest.

Alexis once again found Zane meditating quietly on the tip of the dock, and she no longer knew whether it was psychic intuition that let her find him, or merely habit.

He didn't look at her when she drew up to his side. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing," Alexis sighed, "There's been no sign of Atticus, and now even Chazz is missing. No one's seen him for over a week. I'm getting really worried..."

"People don't disappear into nothingness. There will be some clue at some point." Zane spoke quietly, and to anyone else it would've sounded cold, but Alexis knew him. It was as close as he could get to comforting.

They shared a moment of stoic silence, before a piercing and familiar cry shattered the quiet of the sunset.

"No, Jaden! Get back! I have to do this!"

Zane's ears lifted, and Alexis hovered out over the ocean to get a better look at an outcrop of rocks. Syrus was near the water, with a poorly constructed raft and a stick. He looked ready to jump aboard, and at the top of a path was Jaden, waving his arms and shouting something.

The two Articuno students exchanged a glance, and started down the dock.

---

"Sy, you're crazy!" Jaden tried to reason with his friend, but the little fox had his claws dug into his raft and was prepared to lift off at any moment.

"I'm sorry, Jay," Syrus's ears drooped, and he did sound genuinely apologetic, "But listen, when I'm gone, they'll hafta give you a new partner. You'll be sure to win then."

"Naaa!" Jaden stomped his foot in frustration, while Chumley watched the exchange from behind him. "Sy, either we're staying together, or we're getting expelled together! Nothing else is worth it, so there's no way around it!"

Syrus blinked and lifted his head, and for a brief moment, he looked deeply touched -- but his ears dropped and his eyes widened when he realized Jaden was charging headlong at him and his raft.

There was a splash, the crack of splintering wood and the squeal of an Eevee under attack. Jaden's over-enthusiastic Tackle had broken apart Syrus's raft and set both him and Jaden adrift in the ocean near the rocks. Syrus tried to doggy paddle ineffectively, and Jaden flailed around in the water with him, until they found each other in the water and clung together for dear life.

"I can't swim, Jay!" Syrus whimpered and kept a death grip on the taller boy, and Jaden coughed up a mouthful of salt water.

"And you -- _hack!_ You were gonna go sailing on a home made raft?" Even amidst his coughing, Jaden found the breath to laugh and noogie Syrus affectionately. Syrus just lowered his head.

"Sides," No longer panicking, Jaden stood upright in the shallow water and set Syrus upright along with him, but made no move to remove his friend's clinging arms, "It'd be pretty embarrassing to drown in two feet of water."

Jaden's friendly voice made Syrus smile against his will, and part of the Eevee was immensely glad he didn't have to leave after all, even if it meant they would be expelled. The noogie became less of a noogie and more an excuse to scratch Syrus behind his ears, and Syrus found it impossible to keep his damp tail from wagging slightly --

"What's going on here?"

Zane's voice cut through the Jaden-induced fog of happy that had settled onto Syrus's brain, and the Eevee quickly pulled away from the other boy, tail immediately going still. He turned his gaze to the water. "N-nothing, big bro..."

"So you're Zane, huh?" Jaden narrowed his eyes up at the tall Umbreon, "You saved me a lot of trouble by coming here, y'know! I've been looking for you all day!"

Zane didn't move. "And why's that?"

"'Cause I wanna fight you! I don't believe the things you've said to your little brother! He was gonna go rafting out into the open ocean, just 'cause you were such a jerk to him!" Jaden ended up standing in front of Syrus, who looked horrified that someone would rail at Zane so brazenly. "I'm gonna show him you don't have any room to talk!"

"Are you, now?" Zane smirked faintly, and Alexis sighed to herself as he continued, "A Moltres, showing me my place?"

"You bet I will!" Jaden shook his fist fearlessly at the Dark-type.

"Jaden, no!" Syrus tugged on Jaden's coat, "He's the strongest student in the entire school, he could really hurt you!"

"Well, I ain't afraid, so let's go! Unless _you're_ afraid, Mister I'm-So-Cool-'Cause-I-Have-A-Flappy-Coat-And-Red-Eyes!" Jaden waved his claws with animated motions, trying to rouse Zane's ire with all he had. Unfortunately, all his display got him was a low chuckle.

Zane shrugged. "Sure, I'll fight. You've got spirit."

Everyone collectively blinked at the almost-compliment, and Jaden's scowl became a gleeful grin. "All right! You're on!"

---

By the time they found a suitable arena near the shore, night had descended over the island. Though this didn't bother the two nocturnal fighters in the slightest, their entourage sat in the glow of a floodlight on a boathouse. It threw a yellow haze onto the ground that marked out the makeshift arena, and gave the two boys long shadows that faded into the surrounding darkness.

Despite the tension in the air, Zane looked mildly bored as he stepped into place. The Umbreon's hair and coat were whipped by the wind, but he was otherwise motionless. "I'm waiting, Jaden."

Jaden leapt into the light with a flourish and fell into a fighting pose as he hit the ground. "Yeah, I bet you are! Well, don't worry, this won't take long at all -- _Disable!_"

The bug-type lunged forward and flung his claws out like a pitcher letting loose a fastball, and the attack was quick enough to strike Zane dead-on. Still, the senior seemed completely unperturbed by the attack; after a moment of stoic silence, he even smiled faintly.

"Very good. You've managed to disable one of my best moves," Zane noted indifferently, closing his eyes.

Jaden blinked a few times, before he pumped his fist in the air victoriously. However, his curiosity cut short his celebration. "Uh... Which one?"

When the Umbreon opened his eyes, the red orbs suddenly possessed a laser-like focus. His long ears were pricked high, and though he otherwise didn't move, it was obvious that he was now in the fight as much as Jaden.

"If you don't defeat me in the next few turns, you'll find out."

The freshman took that as a direct challenge, and showed his acceptance by grinning smugly as he threw himself into a reckless charge forward. Kicked up dirt and a battle cry followed him as he sped along the ground. "_Veeeenooo---!_"

Zane was completely motionless and apparently oblivious to the oncoming insect, but the Dark-type's coat swished aside at the last moment and Jaden skidded to a halt.

"...nat?"

Jaden suddenly found himself surrounded by a dozen identical teal-haired Umbreons. He stumbled and furrowed his brow, quickly turning around and trying to pinpoint the real one. His eyes scanned one side, while his antennae swept through the air beyond the reach of his vision. Within a scant few seconds of stopping, he had locked on to his target amongst the Double Team clones and shifted direction--

But he sound himself suddenly face down in the dirt, and it took him a moment to realize Zane had delivered a swift and powerful Quick Attack to his back and already withdrawn to launch another. Jaden grimaced slightly. The attack had knocked the breath out of him and if he'd had the skeletal structure of a vertebrate, his shoulder would've been dislocated. Either way, it _hurt_.

A woosh of displaced air told him that Zane was coming at him again, and he quickly spun to the right so the Dark-type's feet came down hard on pure gravel. The impact stunned his silent opponent for a fraction of a second, and Jaden bit past his pain and rolled back into position to grab hold of the Umbreon's unshod paw.

Jaden wasn't one for studying, but he had taken the time to at least learn what advantages Bug-types had in the arena. Dark wasn't weak against much, and most Bug-type moves posed it no threat even with a vulnerability to them, but he knew it could be his only chance.

Zane was slightly puzzled, since no other opponent had ever chosen to stay on the ground to wrap himself around the senior's foot. But the moment he felt Jaden's fangs sink into his ankle with a determined and surprisingly strong Leech Life attack, he wasted no more time wondering. The Umbreon hissed quietly and kicked free, backtracking away from the bug with the slightest of limps.

"Hah! I gotcha that time--naa!" Jaden preened as he sat up from the ground, but it was cut off by sharp yelp as he just barely dodged a furious Shadow Ball. The sphere of crackling black energy passed inches away from his sore shoulder and slammed into the boathouse, dispersing into nothing and leaving a sizzling burn on the wood.

"Man, you don't play around," Jaden eyed the scorch mark left in the Shadow Ball's wake, and scrambled to his feet. "But hey, neither do I!"

Undaunted, he beckoned Zane with a come hither gesture, and the Umbreon narrowed his eyes. Making sure he had caught his opponent's attention with his taunt, Jaden discretely crossed an arm behind his back power up his own explosive attack. Zane leaned down and ran at him with silent and ruthless speed, like a shadow gliding over the shore, and Jaden spun around to unleash his move.

"_Confusion!_"

A bright arc of distorted and shapeless energy exploded from Jaden's hands and hit Zane squarely, stopping the Umbreon in his tracks with its blinding light. However, as the attack cleared, it became evident he was completely unharmed.

The only sign he had felt anything at all was one slightly raised eyebrow. "Why would you use a psychic attack on a Dark-type? Did you forget that they don't have any effect?"

Jaden just laughed and pointed at Zane. "Hah! Confused ya, didn't I?"

Zane was well within tackling range, and Jaden pushed off of the soil, diving at the Dark-type and drawing upon Strength, so when he hit, he'd easily send Zane flying --

But once again, he was deprived of the satisfaction of impact. Zane had either moved faster than his eyes could follow, or had literally gone invisible. Jaden stumbled to a stop and again tried to locate his dark opponent.

Suddenly, a hand with a strong grip and long claws clamped down on his arm, and Jaden found himself being spun around like a ragdoll. He kicked his feet in the air helplessly, unable to even see his attacker. He didn't even have time to spout off a witty remark before he was brutally thrown into the soil with all the force Zane could muster.

Jaden scrambled to act, but all he could do was yelp out a protest when his back was used as a springboard. Zane became visible once again as he leapt up into the air and seemed to materialize out of the shadows. He was finished with his Faint Attack, but he wasted no time in powering up something much worse. Jaden rolled onto his back to keep track of him, baring his fangs in frustration.

"Sorry, Jaden," Zane almost seemed suspended in the air above the fighting grounds for a moment, narrowing his eyes down at the freshman. "Your Disable has run out. Time's up."

The Dark-type brought his hands together in front of him. "_Psychic._"

An enormous shaft of purple energy coalesced around them briefly, before erupting into a huge shaft that plunged down onto Jaden. Alexis, Syrus and Chumley could only look on in horror as the blazing light completely enveloped their friend. There was no question of the outcome of the attack.

The light faded, and Zane landed some ways away with the delicate grace of a cat. He stood by with folded arms and silence as Jaden's three friends ran over to the smoking and unconscious bug's side.

"Jaden!" Syrus fell to his knees and scooped up his friend's limp upper body, "Is he okay!"

Alexis hovered down low and frowned, brushing away Jaden's bangs to examine him. "You'll need to take him to the center, but I think he'll be fine."

This news didn't seem to ease Syrus much, and he pinned his ears back angrily. He lifted his head and shot a surprisingly venomous glare at his older brother, "You didn't have to knock him out!" The Eevee squeezed Jaden protectively, and lost some of his righteous anger as his voice cracked, "He was just fighting because of me..."

Zane started to walk over, and Syrus's fury -- and ears -- fell quickly. Zane loomed over his brother and met his gaze evenly, unruffled by Syrus's umbrage. "So you're saying I should've disrespected his abilities by going easy on him."

Syrus blinked in hurt confusion and hesitated, quickly shaking his head, "Wha? No, I mean, you didn't --- I just didn't want him to get hurt..."

Zane was quiet. Alexis looked at the Dark-type pointedly.

He seemed to concede something and looked up at the moon. "It's the way of the battle. We're all bound to get hurt sooner or later. It's how we get stronger. He knew that. I think you should, too."

Syrus's ears and shoulders sunk low, and he looked down at his comatose roommate instead of Zane. He didn't see Alexis smiling knowingly.

The Umbreon continued. "Jaden deserved the full extent of my abilities. He was a surprisingly worthy opponent."

With that, Zane turned and left for the shadowy path leading back to Articuno Blue. Alexis telekinetically eased Jaden out of Syrus's weak grip and helped set the unconscious bug onto Chumley's broad back. With Jaden in place, they started in the direction of the PokeCenter.

Syrus didn't follow them immediately. He sat where he was, tail curled around himself. He didn't quite know what to make of Zane's words. As cold as they sounded, he thought he heard a silent permission granted in them. In a way Syrus could not quite pinpoint, in that moment, Zane had released some kind of hold he had held over him.

Chumley and Alexis had stopped and looked back at their friends. "Syrus, you coming?"

_You'll just get hurt...  
_  
Syrus stood up. He took a deep breath and nodded, smiling up at his friends.

_...but we all do. It's how we get stronger._

He ran up to join them.

---

**Next time...**

Syrus: I guess I don't have to be afraid anymore... But this is still a really big fight... I'm still just one little Eevee, how am I supposed to help Jaden against a couple of martial arts experts!

**Alexis:** You say that like this school's never had an Eevee student before. In fact, I know of one who ended up going pretty far.

**Syrus:** Oh? Who?

**Alexis:** I think you might know him. Next time, **A Look Into the Past! Zane vs Alexis.** I might leave out a few details here and there...

**Jaden:** No way! I gotta hear this! It's all awesome fighting and explosions, right!

**Alexis:** Eheheh, well, not quite...


End file.
